Castillos de hielo
by Mayqui
Summary: El invierno está llegando al Mundo Mágico, y es más notorio que nunca ahora que la guerra terminó meses atrás. Una Hermione distante y un Draco atormentado por sus fantasmas, serán quienes más lo sufran bajo los techos de Hogwarts, obligados a convivir en una torre que, en silencio, irá uniéndolos sin saberlo.
1. Fría distancia

**Harry Potter NO me pertenece ni sus personajes, es de la propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **Bueno, estoy muy emocionada por publicar mi primer historia en este increíble fandom :). Leo Dramione desde hace años y jamás me había animado a subir nada de lo que siempre he escrito, pero supongo que ya va siendo momento de poder compartir con más personas las locas ideas que rondan por mi mente a veces.**_

 _ **El título del fic se relaciona con la película «Castillos de hielo», de 1978; aunque aún no van a darse los motivos reales por los cuales bauticé esta historia así :) pero les aseguro que va a ser algo que no han leído antes.**_

 _ **Sólo espero que les guste, y que me dejen reviews para saber si les ha gustado c: seguro les resultará tedioso lo que vendrá a continuación como para venir en un primer capítulo, pero habían que explicar varias cosas. Más adelante también se irán enterando de otras.**_

 _ **Sin más para decir, ¡disfruten de la lectura!**_

 **Capítulo I: Fría distancia**

 _El polvo que había en el aire era tan denso, que le costaba horrores vislumbrar cualquier cosa por delante de medio metro a la redonda. Lo único que le dio indicios de que aún podía escuchar luego del impacto del_ Bombarda Máxima _, fueron unos pasos a su lado que se apagaron a medida que se alejaron a las corridas de ella._

 _El ataque fue de terror, y ocasionó la colisión de una de las columnas del pasillo en donde ahora mismo se encontraba. Antes de que el hechizo fuese lanzado, a su alrededor se hallaban otras personas de su mismo bando luchando a su lado; pero ahora, entre la mugre y la tierra que flotaba, no había rastros de nadie._

 _Ni gritos, ni llantos, ni movimientos... nada._

 _Hermione agitó la varita en un hechizo que dispersó con velocidad todo el polvo. La escena con la que se topó, le horrorizó de tal forma que casi se da de bruces contra el suelo, pues las piernas le flaquearon terriblemente._

 _A su alrededor, el techo se había desmoronado por culpa de la caída de la columna. Habían piedras de enorme tamaño por doquier, agujeros en las paredes; el suelo no se veía de tantos escombros que lo tapizaban. De igual forma, no fue eso lo que le arrancó las primeras lágrimas que comenzó a derramar desde el inicio de la guerra que se había desatado en Hogwarts._

 _Mirando el suelo -hacia su derecha-, y saliendo por debajo de una enorme roca, se podía contemplar el magullado, violáceo y rasguñado antebrazo de una persona._

 _Sintió que todo le daba vueltas, y una bilis amarga se instauró en su boca. Se hizo a un lado y dejó que el vómito fluyera, mientras su rostro se bañaba de más lágrimas. Para cuando terminó de lanzar, su pulso era frenético y la varita parecía estar vibrando de lo fuerte que la apretaba en su puño derecho._

 _Se apartó el pelo de la cara y se pasó el dorso de la mano izquierda por la frente perlada de sudor; después lanzó un quejido de dolor: por lo visto, tenía un golpe en la cabeza. Era obvio que no tenía ni idea de cuando se lo había hecho, pero tampoco se detuvo a pensarlo._

 _Reuniendo todo el valor que pudo, volvió a ponerse en pie y miró a su entorno. En ese instante se dio cuenta de algo extremadamente raro..._

 _A su alrededor, formando un circulo, el suelo no tenía rastro alguno de escombros, abolladuras ni polvo. Era como si una burbuja gigante la hubiera rodeado y protegido de todo... estaba en medio de un pasillo caído y ella estaba intacta. ¿Lo raro? Ella no conjuró nada para protegerse cuando se dio el ataque mortífago..._

Despertó ahogando un grito de terror, incorporándose sobre su cama. Enseguida los escalofríos atacaron su cuerpo como si quisieran obligarle a temblar, por más de que estuviera cubierta por gruesas frazadas, una pijama abrigada y un hechizo calentador entre las mantas. Corriendo por su espalda, su cuello y su rostro, las gotitas de agua salina se deslizaban lentamente por su piel, dándole la sensación de que algo mortífero estaba lamiéndole el cuerpo; no era un sudor normal, era más bien ese tipo de sudor que uno sentía cuando tenía miedo, ese sudor frío que te indicaba que algo no andaba bien.

Casi sin pulso, la castaña se pasó la mano por la frente; aquel gesto le trajo un pantallazo del sueño que había retratado en su mente momentos antes, cuando se limpiaba el sudor y la mugre de la guerra.

Sintió la boca seca, y el estómago revuelto. Por ende brincó fuera de la cama y se dirigió a las corridas hacia la salida de su habitación, trastabillando con los bordes de sus largos pantalones de pijama... el regalo de Harry había sido un detalle hermoso, pero eso no significaba que no le quedara enorme. A veces sus amigos no cambiaban en nada.

Bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, sintiendo la acostumbrada bilis alojándose en su boca, y se adentró bruscamente en el baño. Segundos después, las tosidas de Hermione vomitando se oían por toda la sala de estar.

Se mantuvo allí dentro durante veinte minutos.

Una vez que se sintió medianamente mejor, tiró de la cadena y abrió el grifo de la ducha, se desnudó y se metió de lleno para limpiar todo rastro de malestar. Al salir, se secó y se cambió con unas ropas que había en el vestidor, poniendo en un cubo mágico la pijama que había estado usando antes. Desapareció por arte de magia.

Después de cepillarse los dientes y fijarse de que el color hubiera regresado a sus mejillas, salió del baño.

La sala común de la torre de los Premios Anuales, era una mezcla nítida de la calidez de la Casa de Gryffindor -por el suelo de madera, las alfombras y la cálida estufa que jamás se apagaba en esa época del año-, con la frivolidad de la Casa de Slytherin -paredes de piedra casi mohosa, cortinas pesadas que bloqueaban el paso de los rayos del sol, cuadros cargados y antiguos-. Un estandarte con el dibujo de un león escarlata del lado izquierdo, y una serpiente esmeralda y enroscada sobre sí misma del lado derecho, colgaba de la chimenea. Ambas representaciones de las casas estaban divididas por una doble línea roja y verde.

Frente a la chimenea había una mesa ratona, la cual llevaba encima algunos libros, y tres sofás de tres cuerpos la flanqueaban. En una esquina por detrás de ellos, había una pequeña biblioteca y una mesa enorme con tinteros y plumas, donde habitualmente ella se sentaba a estudiar a la luz del sol del atardecer.

Fuera, comenzaban a oírse los cantos de los pájaros: estaba amaneciendo. Miró el reloj de pared que había encima del marco que llevaba a las habitaciones, y se fijó de que eran las seis y cuarto de la madrugada. No sabía si podría dormirse sin la poción sin sueños ahora que estaba volviendo a tener pesadillas, así que decidió dirigirse hacia los sillones frente a la estufa.

Aquel margen, daba indicio a las escaleras que, al llegar a la cima, se dividían en dos: su cuarto -a la derecha-, y el cuarto de su compañero de torre: Draco Malfoy.

Pensar en Draco Malfoy a metros de distancia de su integridad, le erizó el vello de los brazos: un ex-mortífago por obligación, durmiendo en una habitación apenas separada de la suya.

Era una historia muy larga... pero valía la pena contarla.

La Guerra Mágica que se había situado en Hogwarts, terminó ante la derrota de Lord Voldemort gracias al niño-que-vivió: Harry Potter. Si bien fue una noticia increíblemente buena para la historia del Mundo Mágico y sus habitantes, no se saboreó del todo bien. Fueron tantos los héroes caídos... los valientes que salieron a enfrentar sus miedos y a luchar por su libertad, personas que se fueron pero que no regresaron jamás de aquella guerra. Que no tendrían la oportunidad de festejar al lado de su seres queridos la merecida noticia.

Harry, Ron y Hermione, fueron reconocidos públicamente como héroes. Los tres tuvieron que estar presentes en todo tipo de audiencias en el Ministerio de Magia, en donde Kingsley -el nuevo Ministro-, estuvo junto a ellos para dictar cada uno de los veredictos de todos los que pasaron por aquella sala. Se encontraron los tres de cara a muchos mortífagos, prisioneros de guerra, falsos acusados, familias sangre-pura... y eso incluía, por obviedad, a familias como Nott, Parkinson... y Malfoy.

Nott fue condenado a quince años en Azkaban; pero su hijo, Theodore, fue absuelto de todo cargo, pues aseguraba no haber participado de la guerra en absoluto. Luego de reunir pruebas a su favor, lo dejaron en libertad. Pero a los Parkinson no les fue tan bien... tampoco a los Malfoy.

Los Malfoy fueron todo un reto. Harry se prestó voluntariamente para defender a Narcissa, contando el instante en el que ella le mantuvo secretamente con vida ante el mismísimo Lord Voldemort. Prestó sus recuerdos para probarlo, y Narcissa dio los suyos, dejando a más de uno con la boca cerrada. Aunque no fue enviada a Azkaban, fue sentenciada a cumplir con dos años de arresto domiciliario y le retiraron su varita; hasta no cumplir con su condena, aclararon, no se la iban a devolver.

Después, lo que fue Lucius Malfoy... ninguna persona salió en su defensa. Sin embargo, él colaboró enormemente con la entrega de nombres de muchísimos mortífagos fugados y sus ubicaciones, que los presentes anotaron entre la duda de si aquello era cierto o no. Lo volverían a llevar a Azkaban hasta comprobar si todo era verdad, y si lo era, lo liberarían... pero le darían una condena de quince años de arresto domiciliario. Para finalizar con el mencionado, quebrantaron su varita allí mismo.

Hermione estaba presente cuando hicieron pasar a la sala a Draco Malfoy; a un pálido, ojeroso, despeinado y desalineado Draco Malfoy. Se le había hecho costumbre verlo en el último año de clases así de cambiado, así de muerto... pero aquello era desmesuradamente exagerado. Estaba muy flaco, y a veces daba la impresión de perderse en otras cosas, alejándose de la realidad; lo demostraba cada vez que se quedaba viendo un punto inexistente de la pared, o del piso.

Cuando el rubio tomó asiento de frente a los presentes, un silencio casi insoportable sepultó toda la sala. Kingsley relató brevemente el linaje de Malfoy, su historia familiar, su relación y posición en la guerra. Ordenó a Draco a mostrar la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo ante todos, y ahí explicó por qué él y su familia fueron encerrados en Azkaban desde que los capturaron tres días después del fin del combate en el colegio. Hermione sabía que los Malfoy habían estado encerrados en la prisión mágica hacía dos meses, a la espera de su veredicto... su piel se erizó al imaginarse a sí misma rodeada de Dementores día a día, en un sucio agujero, sola y sin saber cuando acudirían a ella para decidir qué hacer sobre su futuro: si dejarla encerrada allí de por vida o no.

A Draco le designaron una estadía de dos meses más en Azkaban. Harry también le defendió, alegando que Draco se hizo el confundido al intentar reconocerlo por más de que supo que era él cuando lo capturaron junto con Hermione y Ron en la Mansión Malfoy. Al salir de la audiencia, Draco no se mostró ni un ápice de agradecido por nada con Harry, y Hermione se sintió ofendida. En cambio, la agradecida parecía ser Narcissa, que les inclinó la cabeza débilmente.

Pensar en todo eso, no ayudaba para nada a la castaña... tampoco le quitaba la estúpida inseguridad que sentía al saber que Malfoy compartía la torre con ella.

McGonagall había abierto las puertas de Hogwarts ese mismo año, dos meses después del «caso Malfoy» en el Ministerio. Con ayuda de muchos, levantaron el castillo y lo repararon en su totalidad, construyendo hasta nuevas estructuras para darle una cálida bienvenida a las nuevas generaciones. La nueva directora se lució con la idea de implantar nuevos salones, más pasillos y pasadizos para recorrer con más fluidez el castillo y, como cereza de la torta, invitar a los alumnos del séptimo curso del año anterior a retomar y finalizar sus estudios pertinentes, los cuales fueron interrumpidos por obvias razones.

Hermione fue citada por McGonagall en oficina de director una semana antes del inicio de clases. La noticia de que iba a ser la Premio Anual de ese año no le sorprendió mucho, pero no significaba que no la hiciese feliz, aunque le pareció un poco extraño que la llamase para decirle aquello cuando podría perfectamente sólo mandarle una carta y la insignia por lechuza.

Por eso, ya se estaba preparando para algo importante cuando la directora le anticipó que su compañero, el otro Premio Anual, iba a ser Draco, y que por ende deberían convivir un poco más de lo normal en su último curso.

 _«No puedo creer aún que hubiera aceptado regresar al colegio...»_ pensó, entrecerrando los ojos por la comodidad que había encontrado en el sofá delante de la cálida estufa.

Supuso que ya habría pasado media hora, y lo confirmó cuando los primeros rayos de sol se filtraron por los resquicios de las cargadas y oscuras cortinas del salón. Con las nuevas ganas de dormir que le habían dado, le costó un poco levantarse del sillón y correr las telas de un tirón, para que la luz impactara contra su adormilado rostro.

Sabía que tenía ojeras, que estaba mucho más delgada y que parecía un fantasma de lo blanca que se hallaba su piel seca. A Hermione muy pocas veces le había importado su apariencia, y se podría decir que ahora muchísimo menos. Realmente no encontraba más motivos para seguir adelante que sus amigos y su decisión por ganarse un buen futuro para ella, porque ya no le estaba quedando mucho.

Ni siquiera tenía una familia.

Se tensó cuando escuchó el sonido que producía el retrato de la entrada al abrirse. Se recriminó por haberse puesto tan tiesa, y trató de relajarse, girándose sobre sí misma fingiendo tranquilidad, como si no hubiera estado atormentada por los recuerdos instantes atrás. Verdaderamente se sorprendió al ver a Draco ingresando a la sala, vestido con su traje de quidditch y cargando con su escoba sobre el hombro, como quien no quiere la cosa. Hasta se permitió quedar boquiabierta: estaba completamente cubierto de hojas rotas, lodo y una nieve sucia se derretía sobre la tela de su equipo.

Él miraba el suelo, ¿o la punta de sus botas? Quién sabe. Lo que sí sabía Hermione, es que aún no la había visto, y que por ende creía que estaba solo... a lo mejor por eso lanzó su escoba sobre el sofá cansinamente, y empezó a quitarse el desgarrado traje. Avergonzada, la castaña apretó los labios y se volvió a dar la vuelta, con los ojos muy abiertos y cierto calor en sus mejillas.

Bueno, que se hubiera sonrojado no era nada raro... podría haberle pasado con cualquier persona. Es obvio.

Al rato, después de pasos y un extraño aroma en el aire, decidió girar la cabeza sólo un poco para ver si podía irse a su habitación sin que él lo notara.

Las llamas de la estufa habían tomado mucha más fuerza de la normal, y algo ardía dentro de ella. Le llevó unos segundos entender qué era aquello.

―¡MALFOY! ¡T...!

Ahogando un grito de sorpresa y terror, Draco -quien traía ahora el torso desnudo- se transportó de un sobresalto desde sillón en donde estaba acostado, hasta quedar en pie y con su varita dirigida al sitio en donde Hermione se hallaba. Tenía una expresión horrorosa en la cara, y presionaba tan fuertemente el arma que los nudillos se le volvieron blancos.

Hermione se quedó en una pieza, aguantando la respiración a la espera de que algo pasara... no había traído su varita, y se arrepentía tanto que juraba que podría ponerse a llorar de frustración.

El rubio exhaló aire drásticamente, y cuando reparó en que su _jodida_ compañera de torre casi le había matado de un paro cardíaco, bajó el brazo con el que la apuntaba y tiró de manera brutal la extensión de madera al suelo, pasándose ahora la mano por el pelo.

―¡¿Eres estúpida? ―preguntó en un graznido, apretando los dientes ―.¡Estuviste a esto... ― hizo un espacio milimétrico entre sus dedos pulgar e índice frente a su cara ―... de librarte de mí recién! ¡Estuviste a esto de que te mandara un puto _Expelliarmus_!

La aludida tragó duro, sintiéndose sumamente incómoda con la situación, pero a la ver enojada... él no tenía derecho alguno de hablarle así.

―No quise asustarte...

―Créeme que conseguiste lo opuesto. Te lo juro. ―la cortó Draco, soltando un suspiro después.

―Es que, vi tu... ―se paró a sí misma, pensando con más frialdad. Malfoy sabía que su traje estaba entre las llamas, él mismo se lo había quitado, puesto que ahora estaba medio desnudo delante de ella como si nada -bueno, obviando que estaba jodidamente cabreado-. El hecho de que hubiera reaccionado así de... exagerada, era porque no se había detenido a analizar el asunto.

De pronto se sintió muy estúpida, tal y como él la había llamado minutos antes.

―¿Mi?. ―la incitó a continuar él.

―Olvídalo. ―quiso dar por terminada la conversación, cambiando el tono de su voz por uno más cortante. Con toda la dignidad que pudo recoger, pasó frente a él con paso firme y se dirigió hacia su recámara. Pero de pronto frenó ―.¿Qué hacías fuera de la torre en horario indebido?

Era un Premio Anual, y ella debía dar el ejemplo... por eso es que le estaba haciendo esa pregunta. No podía creer que Malfoy se tomara atribuciones que no le correspondían sólo porque también fuese un Premio Anual, ¡él no tenía que dar una mala imagen a los demás!

Se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a patear rítmicamente el suelo, a la espera. Draco no cabía en sí de asombro, ¿le estaba haciendo un interrogatorio?

―Vaya, ¿no es obvio? He ido a cultivar la paz y la prosperidad al mundo entero, Granger. Montado en mi escoba, por cierto. ―agregó, con un rostro tan sincero que, de no haberlo conocido jamás, a lo mejor Hermione le hubiera creído. La castaña se sonrojó de ira.

―¡No me refiero a eso! ―gritó ya fuera de sí la Gryffindor, poniendo las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo en dos puños ―.McGonagall nos ha dado la tarea de ser responsables y comportarnos, y tú lo único que haces es pavonearte por ahí con la insignia colgada de la túnica como si sólo fuese un pedazo de metal inútil.

―Granger, _es_ un pedazo de metal inútil. ―alzó la voz también, entrecerrando los ojos ―.Y me importa un pimiento lo que me digan tú y esa vieja urraca. Así que te sugiero que no gastes más saliva y te calles.

―Créeme, Malfoy, si esto no me incumbiera a mi por ser tu compañera en esta torre, estaría muy feliz de no cruzarme contigo, y evitaría dirigirte la palabra. ―apuntó la nariz hacia el techo, con orgullo.

―Oh, hieres mis sentimientos. ―puso su mano sobre su pecho, haciendo un gesto teatral. Su expresión cambió radicalmente hacia la seriedad ―.Ah, no... cierto que no siento absolutamente nada por ti a excepción de asco.

Draco sabía que se estaba pasando... sin embargo, él había tenido una pesadilla fatal esa noche, y si bien volar un buen rato le había hecho bien, ahora se sentía igual o peor que cuando despertó a las cuatro de la madrugada.

La muchacha sintió que el corazón se le encogía.

―Creía que los mortífagos no sentían nada por nadie. ―contraatacó con todo el veneno que pudo Hermione.

Había sido un golpe bajísimo, y hasta se sintió irreconocible cuando se escuchó decirlo... pero él le había tratado particularmente mal. Desagradable. Humillante.

―Cuida tus palabras, sangre sucia. ―murmuró, arrugando la nariz... como la primera vez que se lo había dicho en segundo año. Hermione no pareció afectada, por lo que se irguió y arrugó con labios, con suficiencia.

―Que te den, Malfoy.

Draco vio a Hermione partir hacia su cuarto, pisando el doble de fuerte para hacerse escuchar y cerrando la puerta de un golpe estruendoso. Cuando por fin estuvo solo, lanzó un chasquido de rabia: cuando quería, Granger conseguía sacarlo de quicio... era la segunda semana en aquel castillo y ya habían tenido más disputas que en seis años. Aunque bueno, no tan grave como esta que acababan de interpretar, pues él no la había llamado sangre sucia desde... se supone que dos años atrás.

Con gesto fastidiado, levantó su varita que había estado olvidada en el suelo y se volvió a tirar en el sofá, mirando las llamas calmas que danzaban sobre los restos de su equipo de quidditch. Sólo quería terminar ese año de mierda... y luego se iría para jamás regresar. No volvería a ver a nadie que no deseara, y con el tiempo, a lo mejor podría olvidarse de sus actuales fantasmas.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _ **¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?**_

 _ **Me encantaría que me dejaran su opinión por medio de reviews :) me haría mucha ilusión, además de que me ayudaría pila por ser mi primera historia en este fandom.**_

 _ **Nada más para agregar, estaré por aquí actualizando, ¡nos vemos en la próxima!**_

 _ **Mayqui, ¡cambio y fuera!**_


	2. Frío caminar

**Harry Potter NO me pertenece ni sus personajes, es de la propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

 _ **¡Buenas noches!**_

 _ **Bueno, primero que nada, ¡mil gracias! El fic tuvo un cálido recibimiento :) no saben lo contenta que me puso ver tantas notificaciones de seguidores y favoritos, y no nos olvidemos de los reviews:**_

 _ **topodelfuturo26; Malfoy (¡bienvenido! Gracias por el review c: ); Guest (¡bienvenida! Me alegró mucho leer eso :) ); Duhkha.**_

 _ **Muchísimas gracias a todos.**_

 _ **Este capítulo va a ubicar a varios los personajes en la historia, aunque no a todos.**_

 _ **No quiero quitarles más tiempo, ¡disfruten de la lectura!**_

 **Capítulo II: Frío caminar**

 _Herms:_

 _No sabes lo mucho que nos haces falta. Aquí en el cuartel, nos echarías una buena mano con esto de resolver casos y misterios. A Ron y a mi se nos da bien, pero sabemos que a ti te iría de maravilla... no por nada has sido siempre la más brillante de nuestra generación._

 _El cuartel de aurores es tan... inquieto. Todo está en constante movimiento; creo que lo odiarías, no se parece en nada a la biblioteca. Hay muchos papeles, sí, pero nada de silencio._

 _Por ahora, nos están impartiendo disciplina y fortaleza mental: legeremancia, oclumancia. No me está yendo muy bien... pero si practico sé que lo conseguiré._

 _Cuéntame cómo están las cosas en Hogwarts, qué tan cambiado está... y de paso también cómo te está yendo en la convivencia con Malfoy._

 _Debo irme, en quince minutos entro y encima debo llevar esto a la lechucería... creo que va siendo hora de conseguirme una nueva lechuza personal, a veces pienso en lo que ocurrió con Hedwig y me veo incapaz, pero de verdad que lo necesito._

 _Ah, lo olvidaba... mañana entraremos a una expedición lejos del cuartel para la investigación de un nuevo misterio. Estaremos fuera alrededor de tres días, así que si nos escribes manda las lechuzas a mi casa o a la de Ron, allí estaremos cuando regresemos._

 _Cuídate, y espero tu respuesta._

 _Harry._

Hermione dejó la carta sobre la mesa, mordiéndose los labios en un intento por amortiguar sus ansias. La segunda carta que recibía de sus amigos.

Habían pactado, antes de tomar por caminos distintos ese año, que se escribirían cada una semana. Ron, como siempre, terminaba escribiendo a última hora... pero eso a ella no le importaba, porque estaba feliz de obtener una vez cada siete días un pedacito de lo que ella podía decir que era su familia. Harry y Ron eran su familia...

En realidad, ella podría ahora estar junto a ellos si lo hubiera querido. La oferta de ingresar al Ministerio de Magia directamente después de la guerra, les llegó a los tres por igual; al mismo tiempo en que también les llegó la carta de Hogwarts. El resultado era el actual: Harry y Ron quisieron ingresar al cuerpo de aurores, y Hermione decidió terminar sus estudios mágicos.

Hermione se preguntó qué hubiera sido de ella si a lo mejor decidía ingresar al Ministerio cuando se lo propusieron. Tal vez le sería más fácil escapar de sus recuerdos, entre sus dos amigos; tal vez le sería menos doloroso pensar en ciertas cosas...

Pero no estaba ahí, y tenía que fijarse en su presente: se hallaba en Hogwarts, y era el último año que estaría allí.

Con la mirada perdida, contempló las afueras de la biblioteca por la ventana.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _1960-1998_

 _En memoria a Severus Snape, director del colegio_

 _Por su valentía, coraje y lealtad a Hogwarts y sus estudiantes a pesar de las circunstancias_

 _Su alma estará entre nosotros,_

 _Siempre_

Draco dejó asomar sus labios a través de la fina bufanda de Slytherin que tenía enroscada cual serpiente alrededor de su cuello; si bien no había pasado ni un mes desde que había llegado al colegio, ya se empezaba a sentir el aire fresco y ventoso que, de a poco, traería el invierno.

Un remolino de hojas se generó con debilidad justo al lado del monumento que hicieron ese año en honor a su padrino. Las hojas se enredaron entre los pastos amarillentos, mientras más atrás la copa de los árboles se agitaba con pereza, haciendo rechinar la madera vieja de los troncos.

Habían colocado el homenaje cerca de la entrada al Bosque Prohibido, de espaldas al castillo, como si Snape estuviera a la espera de que algo saliera de entre los árboles. Aquella estatua, te invitaba a mirarla por el misterio que generaba. Era perfecto... representaba a Snape en toda su extensión.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese sitio de pie, contemplando cada detalle del monumento. El tallado era tan exacto, que se podría creer que petrificaron a Snape para luego pintarlo de gris y dejarlo ahí, con una capa ondeante y su rostro tan impasible como lo recordaba. Draco miraba fascinado la varita de piedra en su mano, apuntando hacia la espesura del bosque. Daba la impresión de que Severus estaba a punto de atacar a cualquiera que se atreviera a meterse en Hogwarts con malas intenciones.

Cuando vio por primera vez aquel tributo a su padrino, de casualidad cuando caminaba aburridamente a clases de Criaturas Mágicas, no pudo evitar saltarse la asignatura y quedarse toda la hora ahí, mirando con asombro la estatua. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero leyendo el grabado en el pedestal que estaba debajo de los pies de piedra, sintió ganas huir... pero de forma contrariada, también una extraña paz aflorar en su interior. Aquel hombre había sido uno de sus mejores ejemplos a seguir para él, adoraba las clases que impartía y todo lo que le consentía.

Nunca se había imaginado que Snape estaba en contra del Señor Tenebroso, y cuando se enteró, no se lo pudo creer hasta que empezó a unir un montón de piezas en su cabeza con los días. Con el tiempo también fue descubriendo nuevas cosas... cosas que no quería ni pensar.

―Señor Malfoy. ―el aludido despegó sus ojos del pedazo inmenso de piedra, y los posó sobre su nueva directora, que había aparecido de la nada a su lado. Draco esperó a que siguiera hablando, sin responder ―.Seguramente ya sabrá que debería estar en clase en este momento.

―Sí. ―confirmó él aburridamente, regresando su mirada hacia su padrino. Hubo un silencio aplastante en el aire, mientras que el viento empezaba a soplar más fuerte que antes. Oyó a McGonagall suspirar a su lado.

―Es la novena vez que se salta Pociones desde que el curso inició hace quince días. ―comentó, también ahora contemplando el monumento.

―Lo sé. ―admitió, sin arrepentimiento alguno en su tono de voz. Sabía que si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo e iniciar las clases otra vez, volvería a hacer lo mismo... no quería entrar a Pociones y ver a cualquier inadaptado arruinando su asignatura favorita de toda la vida. Le era impensable.

―Malfoy. ―la voz severa de la mujer cambió drásticamente, y Draco se sintió incómodo cuando vio que la directora se quitaba su sombrero puntiagudo y le miraba sin su acostumbrado ceño fruncido ―.Entiendo perfectamente por lo que debe estar pasando, pero por favor, usted es muy capaz y brillante en Pociones. Además, debe mantener una buena imagen, pues es uno de los Premios Anuales.

El rubio sintió un peso creciendo en su pecho, como si algo se estuviera acumulando, y quiso soltarlo todo. Quiso decirle que ella no entendía una mierda, y que en realidad nadie le entendería nunca. Que quería que lo dejasen en paz.

Aguardó unos instantes más, le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia el colegio, dejando a McGonagall en soledad junto con el monumento de Snape.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Chupó con frenesí la punta de la pluma, arrugando el entrecejo mientras que buscaba a una considerable velocidad alguna palabra clave en aquel libro de Pociones que le diera la oportunidad de alargar más de lo necesario su informe para la clase. Era para entregarlo en dos semanas, pero ella lo quería tener listo para el lunes, como siempre: entregar las cosas antes de tiempo era crucial para quitarse los trabajos de encima y, además, ganarse los elogios de los profesores.

― _¿Amortentia?_ Granger, ¿te mandaron a hacer un trabajo de cuarto curso o qué?

Dio un salto sobre la silla, moviéndola y generando un ruidoso chillido que hizo temblar la ventana delante de ella. La voz de Malfoy había sonado tan cerca de su oreja, que sintió incluso su aliento chocando contra su nuca, haciéndole cosquillas. Rápidamente se giró para mirarlo a la cara.

―Lo sabrías si asistieras a clases. ―contestó.

Draco rodó los ojos, recordando la escena que había tenido horas atrás en el patio con la directora McGonagall.

 _«Granger del futuro»_ pensó con malicia, y por un momento se sintió un poco mejor... esa sensación de molestar a alguien para obtener satisfacción ―.Prefiero seguir pidiéndole la tarea a personas que con gusto me la hacen y entregan, a cambio de ciertos favores que se relacionan con el placer.

Esperó la reacción de Hermione, y la obtuvo: sus orejas enrojecieron, y sus párpados se abrieron más de lo habitual. En ese mismísimo momento, aprendió que Granger no era nada buena en el área de la insinuación, y que probablemente le había caído como un cubeto de agua helada el hecho de que por primera vez él la hubiera llevado a ese punto en una discusión... o bueno, el inicio de una.

―Eres un... aprovechado. ―soltó ella, dándole la espalda con obvias ganas de dispar cualquier sonrojo de su cara.

―Es más. ―hizo como si Granger no hubiera dicho nada, con voz intencionalmente alta y caminando hasta quedar del otro lado de la mesa, enfrentándola ―.Es como un dos por uno: recibo tarea sin hacerla y, al mismo tiempo, también recibo placer sexual.

―Eso explica la creciente alegría de Nott. ―Contra todo pronóstico, en vez de buscar una respuesta que la hiciera retroceder, un gorgoteo brotó de su garganta.

Hermione contempló descolocada a Malfoy cuando le escuchó reír. Era como si su mecanismo de defensa -que se activaba cada vez que iniciaba una pelea con el aludido- se hubiera frenado de golpe, y su sangre se heló. Estaba segura de que esa era la primera vez que el rubio se reía así ante ella, sin malicia, sin disfrazar su risa con un rostro malicioso.

Si bien la situación iba de lo más extraña, le aliviaba que su nuevo y casi silencioso trato entre ambos, no se viera alterado por la última discusión que habían tenido, en la cual se habían insultado de una forma profunda.

Aunque la carcajada duró un par de segundos, fue lo suficientemente larga como para advertirle a Draco de que esa no era la reacción que debería haber acatado. Cortó la risa y desdibujó la sonrisa de su cara, sin quitarle los ojos de arriba a la Gryffindor que lo miraba de hito en hito.

Él sabía que le había mentido: no le mandaba a nadie a hacer su tarea, porque simplemente ni siquiera entraba a clase y tampoco hablaba con nadie... bueno, casi nadie: Nott era el único con el que se relacionaba sin necesidad de sentir incomodidad. Pero nada de eso le tenía que incumbir a Granger.

―¿No te recuerda acaso a Potty y a la comadreja? ―comentó, dibujando la sonrisa más malvada que pudo ―.Ah, no, cierto que eras tú quien les hacía la tarea... ―se frotó la barbilla, y de pronto abrió los ojos exageradamente ―.Vaya Granger, ¿acabo de descubrir algo que no tendría que haber descubierto?

―Ya déjame trabajar, Malfoy...

―Eso explicaría todo: tu les hacías la tarea, a cambio de favores sexuales... ―inhaló aire de golpe, como lo haría alguien al asustarse, y se llevó la mano a la frente ―.Joder, y todos estos años tomándote por mojigata santurrona. ―lo último lo dijo en un murmullo, el cual Hermione obviamente escuchó igual. La muchacha entrecerró los párpados.

―Ya ves, las apariencias engañan. ―vio que el rubio sonreía divertidísimo con todo eso, casi a punto de estallar en risotadas ―.Ahora vete. ―y subió el libro hasta taparse la cara y apartar a Malfoy de su área visual.

Pasó un minuto de silencio, en el que Hermione pensó en que a lo mejor Malfoy se había dado por vencido. Pero...

―Tengo una excelente idea, Granger. ―la segunda vez que se sobresaltaba, y el libro cayó sobre la mesa de madera en un golpe seco. Los brazos del Slytherin estaban a cada lado de su cuerpo, apoyando su peso sobre el borde del escritorio, y su anatomía detrás del respaldo de la silla en la que ella se hallaba sentada. El murmullo de Draco hablándole le había vuelto a erizar los vellos de la nuca, y Hermione se apretó contra la mesa, alejándose lo más que pudo de él. Le enfrentó, girándose para verlo.

―¿La idea se relaciona con dejarme en paz? ―preguntó perspicaz.

―Tu me haces la tarea de Pociones, y yo... ―para completar la muda parte que le faltaba a su oración, arqueó una ceja como si estuviera seduciéndola. La castaña demoró un par de segundos, pero terminó por echarse a reír. Se tapó la boca con la mano para ahogar su risa. Draco se detuvo un ínfimo instante para admirar la forma en la que sonaban las carcajadas de su compañera de torre.

―Muy buena Malfoy. Sobre todo porque piensas que te haré los trabajos.

―Con eso me das a entender que quieres cumplir con la otra parte del trato sin tarea siquiera de por medio. ―Hermione levantó la cabeza, apuntándole con la barbilla. Estaba a punto de responderle cuando, de la nada, un proyectil con plumas impactó contra la mesa ante ambos, barriendo pergamino, libros y útiles.

Lo que provocó que de la boca de Draco se escapara una sarta de tacos irrepetibles y se alejara casi un metro de ella, fue que el tintero saliera volando y lo salpicara de tinta por todos lados. Aunque no fue el único afectado, pues Hermione estaba tiesa y no se atrevía a abrir los ojos al sentir un líquido espeso bajar por su frente y viajar por toda su cara.

―¿Es que acaso esa maldita ave no muere jamás? ―farfulló, sacando un pañuelo de un bolsillo y pasándoselo por las salpicaduras de su rostro ―.Apuesto que el pobretón ya tendrá dinero a esta altura de la vida, ¿qué rayos le cuesta comprarse una jodida lechuza?

La Gryffindor hizo caso omiso al insulto que le dedicó Malfoy a su mejor amigo, y sin despegar sus párpados, tanteó de forma estúpida por encima de la mesa de madera en busca de su varita, consiguiendo mancharse más las manos.

―Maldita sea...

―Más a la izquierda... no Granger, izquier... vas bien, bien... falta poco... ―el rubio observó que Hermione posaba sus manos manchadas sobre el pulcro pergamino en donde había estado trabajando minutos atrás ―.¡Qué torpe! Granger, ¿es que no ves que está tu tarea ahí mismo? ¡La has estropeado!

―¡MALFOY! ¡Te voy a... AGGG! ―profirió en un grito. Confiar en lo más mínimo con Malfoy, significaba una pérdida de tiempo; acababa de comprobarlo.

―¿No querías encontrar la tare...

―¡Ya te vas a enterar! ¡No voy a quedar así para siempre!

Escuchó que a sus espaldas, el chico ahogaba un par de risas y se alejaba casi corriendo de ella. Un instante más, y el sonido del retrato de la entrada cerrándose se presentó en el aire.

Hermione tanteó un poco en el borde, y se halló con un trozo de tela. No demoró en pasárselo por todo el rostro, quitándose la tinta espesa de la cara y las manos. Cuando reparó en el desastre que había provocado Errol -el cual continuaba aún tirado sobre la mesa, como si estuviese muerto-, tomó su varita y de una sacudida regresó todo a la normalidad. También se quitó la tinta seca de encima de la ropa. Vio las huellas de sus manos marcadas débilmente sobre su papiro, y rechinó los dientes mientras quitaba todo rastro de la maldad de Malfoy.

Cuando su genio se transformaba, Draco podía convertirse de un momento a otro en un jodido niño insufrible y caprichoso que sólo obtenía satisfacción molestándola a ella.

Tomó la correspondencia de la pata de la lechuza, y abrió la carta.

 _Hermione:_

 _Espero que Errol haya llegado a Hogwarts, ¿no es sorprendente? Puede que tenga problemas al aterrizar, al comer, al dormir, y al levantar vuelo... ¡pero qué lechuza tan duradera!_

 _Hoy me toca tarde libre, porque mañana nos embarcaremos todos a investigar sobre un nuevo caso al otro lado de Inglaterra y no podremos contactarnos con nadie durante tres días. Estoy que no doy más de ansiedad, ¡nuestra primera exploración lejos del cuartel!_

 _Dejemos de hablar de eso, seguramente Harry ya te ha dado lujo de detalles sobre cómo es el cuartel y qué hemos hecho. Quisiera que me contaras cómo van las cosas en Hogwarts. Me ha dicho Ginny que hay muchas cosas nuevas, pasillos nuevos o algo así, y que hicieron monumentos en honor a varios y muchas leyendas por las paredes que tienen que ver con la guerra. Debe ser horrible para ti... y para muchos más. Para mí lo sería... supongo que es para que nuevas generaciones que vayan llegando, sepan lo que sucedió y Hogwarts cuente la historia por sí sola._

 _No estoy de acuerdo, repito._

 _Si Malfoy te ha molestado o algo, juro que le enviaré un maleficio vía lechuza, así que puedes ir informándome._

 _Y bueno, sabes que por estos lados se nota tu ausencia. Esperaré tu respuesta._

 _Ron_

Sin darse cuenta, estuvo mirando la carta solitaria sobre la mesa durante los próximos quince minutos, manteniendo su mente casi en blanco. Lo que la llevó a sacarla de sus ensoñaciones, fue la figura moribunda de Errol, que se removió casi a rastras sobre el escritorio en busca de qué alimentarse. La castaña se levantó a buscar algo para darle, y cuando se lo dejó a su lado, contempló con la mirada perdida a la lechuza que tragaba trabajosamente su comida.

Sus dos amigos parecían tan... emocionados. Habían dicho que la extrañaban -Ron, como siempre, indirectamente-, pero después de eso sólo habían escrito para contarle lo felices que eran y lo emocionante que iban sus vidas sin ella. Le supo egoísta pensar así.

 _«No...»_ se dijo, cerrando los ojos para no permitir que el escozor de sus ojos aumentara _«Ellos se preocupan por mí, hasta me preguntan si va todo bien con Malfoy y conmigo... sólo es mi mente. Sí, todo es producto de mi imaginación»_

Para cuando volvió a abrir sus párpados, se encontró con el trozo de tela arrugado y empapado en tinta en una esquina apartada del mueble. Frunció el ceño, pensando cuándo había ella utilizado algo así en su vida... y lo tomó, aplanándolo para presenciar varios trazos de tinta por aquí y allá. Era como la seda, de color verde botella en su totalidad, y tenía un bordado plateado alrededor. No necesitó nada de tiempo para darse cuenta de quién era aquello.

Hermione lo limpió con un hechizo, y casi como si estuviera cometiendo un delito, lo guardó con recelo dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su jersey.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado :)**_

 _ **Dejen reviews, que me anima mucho a seguir publicando, y gracias de nuevo por el recibimiento de la historia en FanFiction c: ¡nos vemos en la próxima!**_

 _ **Mayqui, ¡cambio y fuera!**_


	3. Frío descubrimiento

**Harry Potter NO me pertenece ni sus personajes, es de la propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

 _ **¡Buenas!**_

 _ **¿Qué tal? Sí que he demorado xD pero he actualizado. Estos días estuve divagando por otros mundos (historias y series), y un anime me cautivó por completo. Cuando terminé el último capítulo y me di cuenta de que no saldría otra temporada hasta dentro de bastante, me quise morir allí mismo xD**_

 _ **Centrándome en el tema importante: les traigo una entrega algo corta, pero que irá ampliando la visión de varios personajes.**_

 _ **Como siempre, mil gracias a todos los favoritos y seguidores, y a los reviews por supuesto: topodelfuturo26; Fenix (¡bienvenido y gracias por comentar!)**_

 _ **Sin más para agregar, ¡disfruten del capítulo!**_

 **Capítulo III: Frío descubrimiento**

Era la tercera vez en la noche que salía corriendo de su habitación, derecho al baño para vomitar. Ahora mismo, ya no tenia fuerzas ni siquiera para despegar su cara del retrete, mucho menos para ponerse en pie; pero sabía que no podía quedarse allí para siempre, además de que tenía que intentar dormir algo, por más poco que fuera, para estar apta el día siguiente y poder continuar con sus responsabilidades.

Tiró de la cadena, y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se cepilló los dientes y salió del baño en un tercer intento. Cuando fue a dirigirse hacia su cuarto, impactó contra una alta y fornida figura de porte aburrido al doblar en la esquina hacia las escaleras. Se alejó medio metro para ver a un Malfoy de brazos cruzados y apoyado contra la pared, con cara de nada. Por encima de él, el reloj señalaba las cuatro menos cuarto de la madrugada.

―¿Se puede saber a qué se debe tanto escándalo, Granger?

Aquellas palabras -roncas y susurrantes, como si tuviese miedo de romper el silencio que había en la sala- le hicieron desear que subiera su adrenalina en sangre; pero tenía tan pocas fuerzas, que hasta le costó murmurar lo siguiente.

―Qué te importa. ―dijo, con obvias intenciones de rodearlo y seguir su trayecto; el rubio se interpuso ante ella y las escaleras.

―Me importa, porque es la tercera vez que el golpe de las puertas que azotas me despiertan. ―explicó sin dejar entrever ninguna emoción. Entrecerró los ojos, analizando la situación ―.Si tienes tantos problemas para dormir, ¿por qué diablos no le pides a Madame Pomfrey pociones para dormir sin soñar?

―Ya no le quedan. ―se sorprendió de sí misma al verse contestándole automáticamente a Malfoy. Bueno, en realidad no tenía por qué mantenerse siempre en disputa con él. Hasta ahora, no le había hablado mal y parecía inquietantemente serio, como si de verdad todo le fuese indiferente.

Por su parte, Draco estaba teniendo una secreta lucha interna, en la que se encabezaban dos decisiones: la de ayudar a Granger, o la de dejar que se auto-consumiera vomitando.

Bah, tenía que ser claro... no era «ayudar» a Granger, más bien era evitar que la muy escandalosa le interrumpiera su descanso nocturno con sus corridas, sus golpes de puerta y sus tosidas tortuosamente altas. Era imposible conciliar el sueño así, por lo tanto, si le traía una de las muchas botellitas de poción para dormir sin soñar que tenía en su recámara, sólo iba a ser en su propio beneficio: para conseguir dormir sin tener que pasar por salvajes regresos a la realidad.

―Quédate aquí. ―mustió, retomando dirección hacia su cuarto. Hermione se quedó en una pieza, para después suspirar y dirigirse hacia el sofá frente a la tenue chimenea crepitante. Al recostarse, notó que su cabeza comenzaba a punzar por culpa del dolor. En ese momento, Malfoy se sentó en el otro sofá, apretando algo en su blanquecina mano. Luego lo posó sobre la mesa ratona del medio, y se cruzó de brazos nuevamente, mirando el débil fuego de la estufa.

La castaña contempló con ojos recelosos la pequeña botella oscura y rectangular, la cual identificó enseguida por su aspecto.

―¿De dónde la has sacado? Pomfrey no tenía más desde hace casi unos tres días, y me dijo que no podría darme hasta conseg...

―Bebe y duerme, Granger. ―le interrumpió él; Hermione ya estaba acostumbrada a que las uñas de Malfoy fuesen su centro de atención cuando hacía de cuenta que estaba aburrido. Se frotó los dedos contra la tela de su suéter negro y siguió contemplándolas como si nada.

―Pero... ¿por qué tienes poción para dormir sin soñar? ¿Tampoco puedes dormir? ―era su chispa curiosa, aquella que la obligaba a cuestionarlo todo cuando tenía alguna duda.

―Me gusta coleccionar botellitas. ―respondió un poco brusco. Hubo un silencio incómodo, en el que sólo se oían las chispas de los leños al fuego.

―¿Por qué me has ayudado? ―inquirió, sentándose para verle mejor a la luz natural de la estufa.

―¿Podrías dejar de hacer tantas preguntas? ―esta vez se enfrentó a sus ojos castaños, que chispeaban con un brillo extraño ante las llamas. Aquella perspectiva de Granger le dejó una sensación extraña en las manos, como si... como si sintiera ganas de tocarle el cabello, que estaba jodidamente desordenado -más que de costumbre- y aún así, le daba un aspecto salvaje...

 _«Pero qué rayos...»_

Cuando ella se puso de pie y se plantó frente a él, por algún motivo se tensó en su asiento. Hermione sólo agarró la poción y se cruzó de brazos, como si de pronto sintiera frío. Miró hacia un costado, al suelo, y con voz casi inaudible, susurró:

―Gracias.

Retomó camino hacia las escaleras, y desapareció en la oscuridad. Draco escuchó unos momentos más tarde el sonido de la puerta de la habitación cerrándose, y se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo el aire desde que su compañera se había parado del sofá. No había hecho nada, sólo la había mirado hasta que se largó de la sala, con toda la indiferencia que le pudo plantar.

Cuando Granger le había preguntado por qué le había «ayudado», él estuvo a punto de decirle que le molestaba el numerito que se montaba cada vez que se despertaba. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que eso no era más que una excusa hueca.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Fang le llenó el regazo de babas caninas, lo cual le arrancó una sonrisa cansada. Alargó su mano hacia la enorme mesa que estaba frente a ella, y tomó una gigantesca servilleta para limpiarse. Hagrid juntó las manos una vez que se alejó de la cocina, y las frotó entre sí, sonriendo.

―No sabes la ilusión que me hace que hayas venido, Hermione. ―declaró, tomando asiento de forma brusca, haciendo rechinar la silla de madera. La castaña sonrió, sintiendo un pequeño atisbo nostálgico que la llevó a recordar sus años anteriores en el colegio, cuando con Harry y Ron visitaban al semi-gigante.

―También te he extrañado. ―dijo con voz soñadora ―.Harry y Ron estarán deseosos de venir.

―Sí, sí, he recibido correspondencia suya. ―le contó, ensanchando aún más su sonrisa -si es que eso era posible- ―.Me han contado lo mucho que están haciendo en el Ministerio, y que el próximo mes, cuando se hagan un tiempo, pasarán por aquí de visita.

Bueno, eso no lo sabía... es decir, ninguno de los dos le habían siquiera insinuado algo como eso a Hermione.

―Eso demuestra lo mucho que te quieren, Hagrid.

Él se carcajeó un poco, pasándose los dedos por el ojo derecho; se notaba a leguas que Hagrid se había emocionado y que se le había escapado una lágrima. Se levantó de la silla de sopetón, provocando que la mesa se sacudiera.

―Mejor iré a preparar las tazas para el té, ¡ni siquiera es invierno y ya hace este frío!

Habló durante veinte minutos con el guardabosques sobre todo lo que hicieron ambos en el verano. Hermione, por motivos personales, se ahorró cosas en su interior que ni siquiera tenía el valor de querer rememorar o sacar a flote en su mente: no podía con ello. Para cuando se levantó de la silla, Hagrid ya la había envuelto en un cálido abrazo que por poco no le partió el cuello, pero que le conmovió tanto que sus ojos brillaron más de lo normal por culpa de unas torpes lágrimas que le amenazaron con salir de sus orbes. Se despidió de Fang, y se enfrentó a la brisa fresca de la intemperie al salir de la cabaña.

Fue ahí mismo, debajo del porche de la casucha, que lo vio. Con su bufanda de Slytherin enroscada en el cuello, y con una gorra negra que tapaba casi todo su cabello platino -a excepción de unos mechones rebeldes en su frente, que se sacudían con el viento-. Draco permanecía de pie frente al monumento que reencarnaba la vívida imagen de Snape, su antiguo profesor de Pociones antes de que la Segunda Guerra Mágica se desatara.

Recordó que Snape era el padrino de Malfoy, y que había muerto luchando a favor de la liberación del mal del Mundo Mágico. También recordó que Malfoy no estaba entrando a clase de Pociones desde hacía ya una semana, y que dentro de quince minutos tenía que estar en las mazmorras para llegar justa de tiempo a dicha asignatura.

Rememoró todo aquello, mas no sintió pena ni siquiera al pensar que llegaría tarde.

En vez de subir la pequeña colina que la llevaría al cálido castillo, emprendió caminata hacia el chico, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Él estaba de perfil, y parecía mantenerse muy concentrado contemplando el homenaje.

No la notó hasta que ella frenó a su lado, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de una horrenda campera muggle de tela aparentemente dura, desgastada y llena de bolsillos y botones saltones. Se paró allí a hacer lo mismo que él: arrastrar los ojos por toda la extensión de la estatua.

―En diez minutos comienza Pociones. ―partió al medio el silencio con sus inexpresivas palabras, sin mirarla.

―Si lo sabes, ¿por qué no te estás yendo a la clase? ―preguntó con inocencia la chica, pateando un poco los pies para apartar el frío. Draco no sintió nada dentro de él... ni enojo, ni necesidad de irse, _nada_.

―Prefiero estudiar Pociones desde los libros que pidieron este año para el curso. ―confesó, con voz cansada.

―La teoría difiere de la práctica, Malfoy. ―Esta vez inclinó la cabeza, en busca de su rostro. El rubio aún mantenía sus iris gris oscuro en el monumento, sobre un único punto.

―Ocho minutos. ―anunció monótonamente, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño a la muchacha. Hizo una pausa antes de proseguir, relamiéndose los resquebrajados labios.

―Vas a perder Pociones si sigues faltando.

―Sé lo que hago. ―Por primera vez en lo que iba del día, la encaró. Tenía la larga túnica del colegio ondeando debajo del... bueno, de la cosa esa a la que daba por sentado ella llamaba «abrigo», y una gorra azul que, con dos tirantes a cada lado -los cuales finalizaban en dos pompones de lana... ¿acaso Granger no tenía un espejo en su habitación? ¿O es que se ponía lo primero que hallaba en el armario?- aplastaba su cabello rebelde. Sin embargo, sus rizos sobresalían a montones en donde la gorra terminaba, y así su pelo parecía una segunda bufanda encima de la que traía con los colores de Gryffindor.

El enfado que había comenzado a generar Malfoy, se esfumó con la siguiente ventisca de brisa helada que impactó contra ambos. Hermione tenía las mejillas ardiendo por el cambio de temperatura, y los labios morados del frío. Sus ojos habían adquirido un tono más oscuro por culpa de las nubes grisáceas que tapaban el sol aquel día, y sus pestañas parecían más espesas.

Draco se sintió turbado internamente al darse cuenta de que estaba analizando por completo a su antigua enemiga de la infancia como si fuese otro monumento más.

Hermione, por otra parte, se sintió pequeña. Malfoy había ganado mucha más altura desde el año anterior, y escondiendo su cuerpo dentro de aquel abrigo enorme y negro, tenía el aspecto de un hombre... no del muchacho que en realidad era. Su rostro parecía deformado por la, ¿curiosidad? Y su ceño, al igual que siempre, estaba ligeramente fruncido, como si estuviese ofendido. Las manos del aludido se mantenían a cada lado de su cuerpo, con la piel expuesta al frío. Sus mechones libres de la gorra, se sacudían violentamente de un lado a otro, con un brillo opaco gracias a la falta de completa luz solar. Sus ojos estaban oscuros, casi negros... y sus pestañas, casi blancas.

Era un contraste aterrador... porque para ella, era un contraste llamativo.

―Si lo supieras, estarías en clase ahora mismo. ―murmuró la chica, sacando su mano del bolsillo de su campera tejana para colocar su pelo detrás de su oreja. Apretó los labios, como si hubiera oprimido las ganas de decir algo más, y se giró sobre sí misma, trazando una nueva dirección hacia la ladera que la llevaría al castillo.

Draco la miró hasta que la perdió de vista.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

―Miércoles, viernes y domingos, los Premios Anuales estarán presentes en el patrullaje de los pasillos. Durante toda la semana, a ustedes los Prefectos se les repartirán distintos horarios y rutas de recorrido.

Luna jugueteaba con un collar de aspecto retorcido y colorido, como si hubiera tomado un arco iris y le hubiera hecho nudos antes de colgárselo al cuello. La rubia muchacha tenía sus ojos puestos inocentemente en el silencioso Malfoy, que no dejaba de cambiar de posición una y otra vez ante la mirada incómoda y poco discreta de Lovegood.

Hermione rasgaba un pergamino con su pluma marrón anotando casi cada una de las palabras que brotaban de los labios de la directora, como si fuera información vital para sus EXTASIS. De pronto alzó la mano.

―¿Los horarios de los Premios Anuales serán siempre los mismos?

―Sí, lo único que cambiará para ustedes son las rutas. ―agregó Minerva, buscando algo en un rollo de papiro con sus gafas puestas. Cuando lo halló, carraspeó ―.Ya conocen las reglas: no quitar más de treinta puntos por alumno, nada de hechizos para el castigo, no retener objetos ajenos... ―apenas enunció la última cosa, sus ojos vidriosos se incrustaron en un Malfoy ya de por sí contrariado ―, ¿ha quedado claro?

―Sí. ―murmuraron casi todos, y los que no, asintieron. El ruido furioso de la pluma siendo arrastrada por el papel viejo no pareció molestar a casi nadie: ya era costumbre que Hermione Granger escribiera todo tipo de cosas, hasta la más obvia. Draco rodó los ojos.

―Las rondas darán inicio la semana que viene, el lunes. Estamos a miércoles, así que estén atentos a sus horarios. Apenas tenga tiempo, se los dejaré en la cartelera al lado de la entrada al Gran Comedor y...

―¡Vaya! ¡Pero qué grata reunión hay en este avivado despacho, Minerva!

Absolutamente _todos_ se quedaron helados al escuchar aquella voz. El silencio dejó oír el instante en el que a Hermione se le partía la pluma al medio, por haber ejercido fuerza de más sobre la hoja. Lentamente, los diez alumnos allí alzaron la mirada hasta un gran retrato que apareció sin más detrás de la directora.

―Albus, no puede salir de su sitio en la pared... creí que ya lo habíamos hablado. ―pidió con cansancio la mujer, quitándose los lentes para después agarrarse el puente de la nariz.

Draco quedó más pálido de lo normal al ver a Dumbledore retratado en aquel lienzo, moviéndose tal y como si estuviese ahí mismo. El anciano vio que el rubio le miraba mucho más de lo común, y enunció una sonrisa tan amable que a Malfoy le vinieron ganas de salir corriendo del pánico. Todos sus fantasmas... todos regresaron en el momento menos indicado, para recordarle que él no era más que un maldito desgraciado en aquel mundo.

―Permíteme ser cortés, Minerva. ¿Alguno quiere un caramelo de limón?

―Yo sí, señor. Gracias. ―La voz dulce de Luna se hizo notar en la tensión ambiental que se había instaurado en el despacho.

McGonagall suspiró, agitando su varita en el aire. Un tarro de vidrio lleno de dulces cítricos apareció sobre la mesa, y Luna extendió su pequeña mano blanca para atrapar algunos entre sus dedos.

―Bueno, finalizando esta reunión, tengo que comunicarles que cada Casa tendrá que ser responsable con el toque de queda a las nueve de la noche... de lo contrario, se les sancionará hasta con cincuenta puntos menos.

― _Dumbledore, vuelva aquí inmediatamente... ¿acaso no ha oído las limitaciones que tiene que cumplir?_ ―se oyó a lo lejos una voz desconocida, seguramente de otro cuadro de otro director de Hogwarts.

―Ya voy. ―el cuadro empezó a transportarse hacia un recoveco que había más al fondo. Antes de desaparecer, dijo ―.Sean bienvenidos a otro año en Hogwarts.

A la salida de la reunión, Hermione y Luna optaron por irse juntas a la cena en el Gran Comedor.

―Me gusta tu nuevo collar, Luna. Va contigo. ―confesó Hermione, mientras metía en su bolsa un libro con las anotaciones. La rubia dibujó una grata sonrisa en sus labios.

―Espanta a los _Hispkey's_. ―como si hubiera dicho algo normal y coherente, la castaña asintió. Ya había aprendido hace tiempo a mantener una conversación estable con la pequeña Lovegood, y eso constaba en decir que sí a todo lo que no formara parte de la realidad.

―¿Cómo esta Neville? ―inquirió, colgándose ahora la bolsa al hombro.

―Ha estado ayudando en _El Quisquilloso._ Sus aportes e ideas han sido muy útiles, y trabaja muy arduamente... yo valoro mucho eso. ―explicó Luna, sin dejar de retorcer entre sus dedos el collar ―.Ahora está muy comprometido con Herbología y parece gustarle.

―Es muy bueno saberlo. ―dijo con sincera alegría Hermione ―.Harry y Ron están en el Departamento de Aurores, tomando lecciones.

―Debe ser fascinante. ―comentó dulcemente ―.Yo creo que el año que viene sólo seguiré ayudando a papá con el periódico.

Hermione decidió quedar en silencio. Ella estaba estudiando todas las ramas que podía rendir, y también las que no, para que cuando fuera en busca de trabajo, todas las puertas a empleos estuvieran abiertas y a su disposición.

―Yo aún no tengo muy bien pensado qué haré el próximo año. ―suspiró con cierto cansancio, pasando sus ojos por las nuevas escrituras de las paredes que habían en el pasillo, las cuales iban relatando pedazos de la Segunda Guerra Mágica con ilustraciones en movimiento, sin sonido.

―Es mejor que te concentres en el presente, no deberías preocuparte por algo que llegará dentro de más de diez meses. ―hubo una pausa ―.Hermione, ¿has podido contactar a tus padres este verano?

Aquello le propinó un golpe seco al pecho, que le quitó momentáneamente el aire de los pulmones. Con cierta dificultad, mantuvo su rostro impasible de emociones y trató de deshacer el nudo que se había generado en su garganta.

A todo esto, Luna seguía sumida en una burbuja que le hacía ver inocente.

―N-no... no he podido dar con ellos. ―respondió al final, sintiendo que las manos empezaban a sudarle. Trató de normalizar su respiración ―.Es decir, sí he podido dar con ellos... la cuestión es que, bueno...

―No te recuerdan. ―la ayudó Lovegood, doblando en una intersección hacia la derecha. Algo se resquebrajó dentro de Hermione, como si algo se estuviera rompiendo al escuchar la verdad otra vez.

―No... no me recuerdan. ―admitió en un murmullo.

Luna tomó el brazo de la muchacha a su lado, y la apretó afectuosamente, sonriéndole de la manera más dulce que pudo.

―Aún. ―animó la Ravenclaw ―.¿Qué tal si hoy en la cena me siento contigo y Ginny?

Ninguna de las dos notó -entre alumnos con los que se iban cruzando en el camino- que un par de ojos grises las seguía sin quererlo, pues también se dirigía hacia el Gran Comedor. Lo que menos sospechaban, es que también había oído cada una de las palabras que mantuvieron entre ambas, y que ahora había descubierto algo bastante... peculiar sobre cierta castaña y su vida personal.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _ **Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido dejando un review :) por más corto que sea, ya que me anima mucho a continuar la historia.**_

 _ **Mayqui, ¡cambio y fuera!**_


	4. Fría pesadilla

**Harry Potter NO me pertenece ni sus personajes, es de la propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **¿Qué tal, queridos lectores? Les traigo la actualización c: ha demorado pero llegó.**_

 _ **Agradezco los reviews (topodelfuturo26 c: ) y a la cantidad de favoritos y seguidores que he estado recibiendo hasta el día de hoy.**_

 _ **No les quitaré más tiempo, ¡disfruten de la lectura!**_

 **Capítulo IV: Fría pesadilla**

 _Corría desesperadamente a través de los pasillos del castillo, esquivando maleficios y combatiendo contra enemigos. Se cruzaba con muchísimos aliados, y se detenía a ayudar a derrotar a sus adversarios. Nunca fallaba... tenía una mano firme que sostenía a una cálida varita bañada en sudor y sangre, la cual lanzaba sus hechizos a la perfección._

 _Llegaba a una intersección, cuando vio a un mortífago gritando mientras agitaba su arma mágica:_

―¡Bombarda Máxima!

 _Hermione no habría tenido tiempo de moverse ni un centímetro antes de que el hechizo de su contrincante hiciera efecto, pues se había quedado helada al ver la siniestra varita del monstruo dirigiéndose hacia el techo bajo el que estaban todos._

 _Pero tan pronto cuando el enemigo terminaba de decir la última sílaba del conjuro, una voz masculina y desgarradora a las espaldas de la castaña exclamó de manera apremiante:_

―¡PROTEGO TOTALUM!

 _Luego todo fue ruido, gritos, y polvo..._

Cuando despertó, lo primero que pensó fue en que no tendría por qué haber soñado algo; ¿acaso la poción para dormir sin soñar no le estaba funcionando?

Giró la cabeza hacia su mesita de luz, y se halló con la botellita de pócima aún cerrada herméticamente. Luego reparó en el libro enorme que había en su regazo, y en que no traía el pijama puesto. Por lo visto, se había quedado dormida estudiando, y por ende no había bebido la poción.

Sentía el rostro húmedo de sudor, y el cabello denso. Lo mejor sería deshacerse de su uniforme y bajar a darse una buena ducha. Dejó el libro sobre su cama, acarició la cabeza de un Crookshanks adormilado, y salió de la habitación.

Bajaba por las escaleras cuando le escuchó. Un débil, casi inaudible y corto sollozo. Frenó su rápido descenso, y se paró para oír algo más... pero no se escuchó nada. Con un poco de miedo -aunque no sabía exactamente por qué-, continuó con su bajada a la sala común, paso por paso. Se cuidó de hacer el menor ruido posible, apoyando su peso sobre la pared, y llegó con lentitud al primer escalón que daría inicio a la enorme estancia con la estufa a leña encendida.

No había nadie allí, o bueno, no parecía haberlo; Hermione tuvo que pararse a dos metros de los sofás para ver a Draco Malfoy recostado en uno.

Jamás había visto a Malfoy dormido... y se llevó una gran sorpresa al descubrir que su ceño no estaba fruncido. Todo lo contrario: tenía la piel del rostro suavizada, con pequeñas líneas surcando su pálida frente, producto de su constante entrecejo arrugado durante todo el día. Su aspecto era similar al de un ángel... era como un ángel que profesaba paz con sólo verle, todo él estaba en completa relajación. Una de sus manos caía perezosamente por el borde del sofá, rozando el suelo con los dedos apenas.

Sus pestañas blanquecinas tocaban tímidamente la piel de sus ojeras oscuras, y su cabello revuelto y descolorido tapaba sus párpados y se extendía más allá de sus orejas. Malfoy tenía sus labios pálidos entreabiertos en una pequeña rendija, por donde respiraba pausadamente. Hermione no sabía si era el efecto de imagen que provocaba la luz del fuego, o si de verdad su compañero de torre podría ser tan... encantador cuando dormía.

Porque si hablaba de cuando se despertaba... adiós encanto.

Fue ahí cuando reparó en que Malfoy vestía sólo con unos pantalones negros finos de seda... es decir, por lo demás, estaba desnudo: ni siquiera traía calcetines. Aquella imagen la turbó un poco, y quiso apartar la mirada, pero justo en ese instante volvió a oírlo.

Un quejido se presentó a través de sus labios, y su expresión de paz cambió de forma radical hacia una de desesperación. Hermione se quedó pasmada, viendo cómo el Slytherin sollozaba y se quejaba en voz baja, sufriendo bajo el poder de algún mal sueño.

Lo siguiente que oyó la dejó totalmente helada:

― _C-Cru...cio..._

―Malfoy. ―no se permitió perder ni un segundo más para despertar al aludido, que continuaba sollozando. Se agachó a su lado, cerca de su cara ―.Malfoy despierta, estás teniendo una pesadilla. ―No estaba consiguiendo nada con eso. Apretó los labios de la frustración, y extendió su mano hasta atrapar el hombro de Draco entre sus dedos, ejerciendo fuerza ―.Draco, ¡abre los ojos!

Como si hubiesen sido las palabras mágicas, el lamento paró y el muchacho abrió sus párpados, revelando tras ellos sus iris oscuras por la falta de luz. Hermione se cuidó de soltar a Malfoy más rápido que volando, continuando arrodillada al lado del sofá en donde la serpiente se ubicaba.

Malfoy no tardó en incrustar sus ojos en una nerviosa Granger, que jugueteaba con el borde de su falda torcida y arrugada, con la vista perdida en algún punto de sus ojos. Lo miraba con pena, con... _lástima._

No demoró en sentirse ofendido.

―¿Estás bi...

―Apártate, Granger. ―exclamó en un murmullo, incorporándose rápidamente sobre el sillón.

Al escuchar esas palabras saliendo de forma ácida de la boca de Malfoy, contra todo pronóstico Hermione se sintió dolida. ¿Qué rayos pasaba con él? ¿Jamás podría ser un poquito agradecido con nadie? Por lo visto no.

 _«Árbol que nace torcido, jamás su tronco endereza»_ pensó con amargura, levantándose del suelo. Su casi imperceptible dolor ante el ataque de Malfoy pronto se transformó en enfado.

―Como quieras. ―dijo escueta, girándose con los labios apretados. Estaba dando el segundo paso hacia el lavabo cuando...

―¿Cómo... ―carraspeó, llamando más la atención de la Gryffindor ―... cómo me has dicho?

La pregunta desconcertó un poco a la Premio Anual, que seguía dándole la espalda con el enojo burbujeando en su interior.

―¿De qué hablas? ―preguntó de manera brusca, volteándose otra vez, con los ojos chispeando.

―Qué me has dicho para despertarme, Granger. ―explicó con voz apagada, como si no tuviera intenciones de seguir discutiendo.

―He dicho que abrieras los...

―No, repíteme la frase. ―la interrumpió, instaurando su ceño fruncido. Hermione tragó saliva ahora incómoda, sin entender a qué quería llegar su compañero de torre con eso. Demoró unos largos segundos en contestarle.

― _«Malfoy, abre los ojos»_. ―murmuró con voz queda, sintiendo un raro tirón en sus entrañas. La furia se esfumó como ceniza al viento, y cierto nerviosismo se puso en su lugar. Algo andaba mal con ella.

―No es cierto... ―susurró con aprensión, relamiéndose los secos labios ―.No habías dicho mi apellido, Granger.

De pronto toda la sala parecía más espesa, o a lo mejor era la tensión que salió de la absoluta nada y que afectó gravemente a una inquieta Hermione. Ahora que lo pensaba, sí, era cierto... lo había llamado por su nombre de pila, cosa que nunca antes había hecho en toda su vida. Si se detenía a analizarlo, el nombre era... extraño, en su boca quedaba fuera de lugar.

―Veo que no soy la única que tiene pesadillas aquí después de todo. ―cambió de tema drásticamente. El cambio fue tan repentino que Draco tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para ubicarse en la conversación; sabía que ella estaba intentando escapar de la situación incómoda en la que la había puesto rato atrás.

―No es algo que vaya contando por ahí. ―expresó con amargura ―. _«Qué tal Granger, durante las noches necesito pociones para dormir sin soñar porque sino soy un infierno gritando»_

Fue como un duro golpe en su pecho... y por primera vez en toda su existencia, Hermione sintió que tenía algo en común con su enemigo de la infancia; aquel enemigo que jamás se había detenido a cruzar ni una sola palabra en buenos términos con la _«sangre sucia inmunda»_.

Aquello en lo que ambos habían coincidido no era algo benigno, todo lo contrario... tener pesadillas relacionadas con la batalla era aterrador y triste; pero sentirse identificada con él la hizo experimentar una sensación de deforme tranquilidad... alivio de no ser la única que siguiera teniendo secuelas de la guerra.

Como si esto fuera una pieza que necesitaba para terminar de armar un complejo rompecabezas, una nueva idea se instaló en su mente, paralizando cualquier otro pensamiento: su relación con Draco Malfoy definitivamente estaba transmutando.

Y no sabía si estaba cambiando para bien, o para mal.

Hermione asintió, como si con ello quisiera terminar la charla. Draco notó que estaba concentrada en otra cosa, pues su semblante pensativo estaba reflejado en su rostro como cuando trabajaba en clase. Él por su parte, se dedicó a mirarla ceñudo, empezando a notar detalles en su aspecto. Traía el uniforme arrugado, y la falda más levantada de un lado que del otro, lo cual le dejó ver por primera vez la piel de sus piernas. Por lo general, Granger utilizaba uniformes enormes -así le llegaban las faldas a las rodillas-, y medias largas, tapando cualquier asomo de su cuerpo.

Contempló sus rizos más alborotados que nunca, y su cara fantasmal, falta de alegría y de arrugas de felicidad. Granger se había vuelto pálida como el mármol, lo que hacía que las grandes y oscuras ojeras que rodeaban sus ojos se vieran como dos moratones. Y ya que mencionaba sus ojos... habían perdido el brillo inocente que alguna vez albergaron años atrás, cuando se la veía correr por los pasillos detrás de Potter y Weasley riñéndolos y escondiendo una sonrisa para que bajaran la velocidad.

Granger estaba flaca, Granger estaba pálida, Granger estaba débil... Granger estaba jodidamente cansada, tanto y quizás más que él.

―Granger. ―murmuró el apellido sin siquiera controlarlo, y se maldijo por dentro... ¿qué había sido eso?

La aludida levantó la vista y clavó sus iris en los suyos, a la espera. Quería agradecerle por haberlo despertado, por haberlo arrancado de un mundo siniestro en el que su tía Bellatrix le obligaba a torturar muggles inocentes con maldiciones imperdonables... un mundo en el que su tía le torturaba a él para demostrarle qué tan feroz tenía que ser la maldición _Cruciatus_.

Pero Malfoy no era agradecido... ni mucho menos demostrativo. Sólo se le quedó viendo de forma significativa, casi sin parpadear. Entonces vio cómo Hermione estiraba positivamente la comisura de sus labios, enunciando una sonrisa casi invisible, como si supiera lo que él quería decir con su mirada.

Y se sintió aliviado, aún cuando ella se encerró en el lavabo; tan tranquilo que, sin notarlo, se fue quedando dormido en el sofá otra vez, frente a la estufa.

Sólo que esa vez, no soñó nada.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

―¡Malfoy!

Draco frenó su andar por los recovecos del castillo, tomándose un segundo para intentar identificar la voz que acababa de llamarle. No pudo hacerlo hasta que el individuo se plantó frente a él, dando saltitos para acercarse. Si bien trató de verla a los ojos, no podía quitar su mirada del ridículo collar que traía puesto.

―¿Qué quieres? ―quiso saber sin más, no se andaría con cortesías. Bah... nunca se andaba con cortesías si se sinceraba. Pero no era el caso.

―Bueno, si te refieres a qué es lo que yo quiero, desearía que me devolvieran mis bufandas de Ravenclaw... sé que me las han quitado, supongo que es un juego que no comprendo, pero aún siguen sin regresármelas y comienzo a tener frío.

El chico se quedó tieso, tratando de encontrarse en la charla. Era la segunda vez en el día que una mujer le dejaba sin habla. No quería ni recordar la primera.

―Lovegood. ―masticó el apellido ―.¿Por qué me estás buscando? ―Los ojos de la aludida se iluminaron.

―Cierto, McGonagall me ha pedido que te viniera a buscar porque quiere que vayas a verla a su despacho.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

―Pase, señor Malfoy.

Draco entró en la estancia con paso inseguro, sintiendo que el tiempo se enlentecía a medida que iba avanzando hasta el enorme escritorio de su directora. McGonagall estaba sentada del otro lado, con las gafas puestas y con los ojos clavados en un pergamino enrollado que parecía estar a punto de lanzar por los aires e incendiar. Su gesto enfadado no se calmó ni cuando lo dejó de forma brusca sobre la mesa, lanzando un suspiro. El rubio arqueó una ceja.

―¿Por qué me necesita? ―preguntó, sin sentarse. La mujer ablandó el gesto severo, pero no dejó de fruncir el ceño.

―Le explicaré algo que espero que comprenda. ―comenzó a recitar ―.Esto que estoy por hacer ahora, no es algo que los directores de este colegio acostumbren hacer. Han habido excepciones, sí, pero no una excepción como esta que está a punto de darse.

Draco de la nada sintió angustia, como si tuviera que esperar lo peor.

―No estoy comprendiendo. ―murmuró, con su mejor gesto fingido de mortal aburrimiento. La Gryffindor asintió, como si todo estuviese resuelto, y se puso de pie.

―Tiene quince minutos. ―Terminó de decir aquello, y salió con paso decidido por la puerta principal, dejando a un Malfoy tan confundido que tardó en ubicarse en la situación actual. Su mirada había quedado fija en la puerta por la que la directora de Hogwarts había salido, repasando mentalmente cada una de las palabras que ella le había dedicado.

―Draco.

Después de oír su nombre, sintió un mareo tremendo al reparar en la voz que lo había enunciado. No quería voltear... por nada del mundo. Tenía miedo de que hubiese sido un producto de su estúpida imaginación, la cual últimamente le jugaba muy malas pasadas. La angustia de su pecho aumentó, y un fuerte nudo se instaló en su garganta sin piedad, obligándolo a respirar superficialmente.

Aferró su mano blanca al respaldo de la silla que tenía a su lado, presionándola con más fuerza de la que consideraba normal, y despacio fue girando su cabeza, terminando por ver lo que había a sus espaldas por encima de su hombro.

El imponente retrato del director de Hogwarts estaba detrás del escritorio en donde McGonagall había estado sentada lo más tranquila rato atrás. Draco tragó saliva con dificultad, pero se dio por vencido, pues se giró sobre sus talones y enfrentó la oscura mirada de lo único que le acompañaba en aquel lugar ahora.

―Señor. ―Había sonado fatal... como si estuvieran ahorcándolo al momento de hablar. Carraspeó con enojo, no quería verse como un perdedor amante de la sensiblería delante de su padrino... no después de todo lo que pasó el último año. Snape lo miraba sin mover ni un ápice las facciones de su cara.

―Me he enterado de algo que me ha disgustado bastante.

 _«Joder... santo Merlín»_ en su mente, aquel lamento había sido lacrimoso y casi desgarrador. Estaba hablando con el tipo que creyó que jamás en su vida volvería a oírle la voz, aquel que tenía una estatua en el patio del colegio y que iba a ver todos los días que tenía que entrar a Pociones. Y se sentía muy mal... no estaba preparado para eso.

―No se de qué habla, Snape. ―admitió con más firmeza, recuperando un poco su cordura.

―Por lo que tengo entendido, no estás asistiendo a Pociones. ―A Draco se le revolvió el estómago, y por un instante juró que vomitaría. Era la sensación más extraña del mundo: furia y náuseas.

―Usted... usted no puede darme un sermón de lo que hago o dejo de hacer. ―a la carga... no iba a permitir que Snape, por más muerto que estuviera, le viniera a reñir por una decisión suya.

―No has cambiado en nada desde la última vez que hablamos. ―siseó, con su voz serpenteante e hipnótica ―.Eres el mismo mocoso que no se da cuenta de que está cometiendo un error.

―¡No me diga así! ―exclamó, apretando los puños sin darse cuenta de que estaba montando un numerito como cuando tenía trece años ―.¡No sabe lo que es estar en este maldito castillo! ¡Es como vivir en una eterna pesadilla...

―Debes asistir a clase. ―lo cortó el antiguo profesor ―.La forma de escapar de lo que nos aterra, es creando un futuro con aquello del pasado que nos generaba bienestar. ―Draco se quedó mudo, con todos los insultos a punto de salirle de la boca, rojo de ira ―.Y a ti te hacía bien desplegar tus habilidades en Pociones.

―Ya no. ―escupió con amargura ―.Nada es lo mismo.

―¿Y quieres que lo sea? ―preguntó apremiante, alzando una ceja ―.¿Quieres que vuelva a repetirse el pasado de nuevo? ―De pronto Malfoy se sintió estúpido, y humillado... aunque su furia dejó de bullir ―.Si tanto te molesta la pesadilla, al menos intenta despertar de una vez.

Hubo una pausa incómoda, en la que Draco luchó con todas sus fuerzas en mantener su máscara de frialdad: tenía la cara tensa y sudorosa. Sin embargo, sintió que algo se quebró en su interior... como si de pronto cierto peso sobre sus hombros se hubiera esfumado, dejándole cansado y aliviado. Se relamió los labios, cuidando de no mirar a los ojos al cuadro enorme.

―Lo voy a... ―se detuvo, resoplando de enfado ―.Lo pensaré.

Le pareció ver una fugaz curva positiva en la comisura de los labios de su padrino, pero lo descartó enseguida: Snape jamás sonreía si era para bien.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _ **¡Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen review para incentivarme y decirme qué les ha parecido, que de su opinión es que puedo seguir :)**_

 _ **Mayqui, ¡cambio y fuera!**_


	5. Fría mañana

**Harry Potter NO me pertenece ni sus personajes, es de la propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

 _ **¡Buenos días, lectores!**_

 _ **¿Cómo están? Espero que bien :) ¡otra actualización ha llegado! Con un capítulo más extenso que el anterior y con sorpresas que mi loca mente ideó de la nada :3**_

 _ **La historia irá tomando un hilo un tanto enredado... pero cuando vaya avanzando se darán cuenta de varios detalles que plantearé, los cuales a simple vista y ahora serán insignificantes y no notarán. Todavía no se hace presente el motivo por el cual el fic se llama «Castillos de hielo», pero ya falta poco para que lo sepan c:**_

 _ **Mis acostumbrados agradecimientos a los que se animan a dejar un review, ¡esta vez sí que me hicieron feliz! Fueron bastantes y me ha fascinado lo que me han transmitido. Gracias a (¡bienvenida!); Fenix (gracias por comentar otra vez :) ); topodelfuturo26 (jamás fallas :3 ); Caro (¡bienvenida! Muchas gracias por el comentario y espero seguir viéndote por estos lados, me ha alegrado mucho lo que has dicho)**_

 _ **No les quitaré más tiempo, ¡disfruten de la lectura!**_

 **Capítulo V: Fría mañana**

Cuando Hermione vio a Draco ingresar por el retrato de la entrada, supo que ese día casi invernal se transformaría en el mismísimo infierno. Pisando estruendosamente el piso de madera, el Slytherin avanzó con paso decidido hasta el juego de sofás, y se sentó frente al que se encontraba ella, que bebía una taza de humeante chocolate caliente con espuma por encima. La mesa ratona se hallaba completamente cubierta de hojas, libros pequeños, un juego de plumas y un tintero, denotando que Granger estaba estudiando -raro, ¿no?-.

La chica desvió la mirada de Malfoy: no tenía ganas de embarcarse en una probablemente estúpida discusión por cualquier cosa que al rubio se le ocurriera.

Cuanto más lo evitara, mejor.

―Granger.

Oh no... ya estaba. Hermione se hizo la desentendida, como si hubiera sido interrumpida de un interesantísimo pensamiento, y colocó sus ojos en Draco. La cara del aludido no le dio esperanza alguna: entrecejo fruncido, labios arrugados...

―Qué ocurre. ―murmuró con cansancio, rindiéndose ante lo obvio: iban a tener un encontronazo.

―Me está molestando tu presencia en la sala. Vete.

No entendió bien aquella oración hasta que la analizó a fondo. Bueno... en realidad, había captado el significado de la oración a la primera; el problema estaba en que no podía creerse lo que le había dicho el... el _engendro_ ese que había llegado a molestarla sólo para liberar sus frustraciones personales.

Porque estaba convencida de que Malfoy le hacía la vida imposible solamente para obtener liberación emocional. Se había dado cuenta con los días, desde que -obligadamente- empezaron a convivir juntos en esa _estúpida_ torre.

―Mira Malfoy. ―dejó su taza de chocolate sobre la mesa en un rincón, y juntó sus manos como lo haría una persona amorosa. Sólo que ella, en ese momento, sentía de todo menos sentimientos positivos ―.Hasta ahora, iba teniendo un espléndido día de domingo... todo hasta que llegaste tú dispuesto a arruinarlo. ¿Y sabes algo? No lo conseguirás.

Fue como meterse en la boca del lobo. Draco tomó aquellas palabras como un desafío.

 _«¿Que no lo conseguiré? ¡Ja! Ya veremos...»_ con una sonrisa cargada de suficiencia, colocó ambas manos detrás de su cabeza, inclinó su cuerpo hacia el respaldo del sofá y, completamente a propósito mientras cruzaba las piernas, puso sobre los papeles de la mesa ratona sus pies calzados con sus zapatos llenos de barro ―.Lo que tu digas, Granger.

Los ojos grises le brillaron de deleite en cuanto vieron la reacción de su compañera de torre. Casi se podría decir que le encantaba sacar lo peor de la leona: ver sus labios apretarse en una fina línea de amargura; sus ojos titilando de ira, de furia, de sentimientos fogosos... sus mejillas arder por contener la respiración de la rabia. Era una proeza completa, de esas que admitía que disfrutaba.

Durante un ínfimo segundo, consideró que Granger podía ser bonita en su faceta volcánica. Barrió de su mente aquello en cuestión de un instante.

No tuvo tiempo de prever el movimiento de la chica, pues ésta había sacado su varita de sus pantalones tejanos y, en un impulso de ira, la agitó en el aire.

 _¡PLUM!_

A Draco le llevó un rato entender lo que había pasado... a lo mejor el golpe que se dio le había atontado. La cuestión era que había sido arrastrado con sofá y todo hasta el suelo, dándose la cabeza contra el piso.

Se quedó pasmado: ¿Granger había lanzado hacia atrás su sofá?

Con absoluto asombro, asomó su cabeza por el borde, buscándola con los ojos.

La Gryffindor tenía la cara contorsionada en una lucha por relucir lo que sentía: un poco de miedo y sorpresa, pues era obvio que se dio cuenta de que había ido demasiado lejos con haber hecho lo que hizo, y que jamás hubiera esperado de sí misma lanzar a Malfoy hasta el piso; y una gran dosis de gracia. Estaba tratando de ocultar la obvia carcajada que pujaba por salir de su boca, obligándose a tironear de la curva de sus labios hacia abajo cuando en realidad lo que quería era sonreír divertida.

―¿Te parece gracioso, Granger? ―le espetó con brusquedad, buscando a tientas su varita ―.Si tantas ganas tienes de reír, te ayudaré... _¡_ _Rictusempra!_

No se hicieron esperar las potentes carcajadas de Hermione, que se tiró al suelo para retorcerse sobre sí misma. Si bien le había sido un alivio poder liberar sus emociones, ahora que no podía detenerse comenzaba a resultarle jodidamente molesto no parar de sentir cosquillas por todo el cuerpo. Con esfuerzo, levantó su varita tambaleante y temblorosa hacia un Slytherin entretenido.

―¡Ta.. taranta... ―Draco tenía una sonrisa gigante en su cara, aunque no lo notaba, disfrutando enormemente de aquella cómica escena de Granger carcajeándose mientras rodaba por el piso de un lado a otro con su brazo estúpidamente extendido hacia el área cercana a él ―. _¡Tarantallegra!_

Sus pies tomaron una velocidad increíble, poseídos, y comenzaron a ejecutar pasos de baile ridículamente estúpidos. No supo si Hermione aumentó sus risotadas porque las cosquillas del hechizo aumentaron, o porque verle bailar le había hecho gracia. Sea como sea, de pronto se sintió un crío... recordaba los duelos de magia que tenía cuando era más joven, esos que se limitaban sólo a hechizarse con tonterías; no quería recordar aquellos que tuvo que empuñar por culpa de Voldemort y su padre.

Con algo más de ánimo que cuando entró a la sala cargado de amargura y pesimismo, volvió a levantar su varita viendo que Granger intentaba levantarse sin importar el efecto del _Rictusempra_.

― _¡Levicorpus!_

Sin parar de reír, Hermione empezó a levitar sostenida por un solo pie en el aire, sacudiéndose como una posesa. Su pelo se agitaba de un lado a otro, lanzando destellos castaños a los grises ojos de la serpiente que no dejaba de bailar. Se encontró a sí mismo soltando un par de carcajadas perdidas: la risa de Granger era... peculiarmente contagiosa.

―¡Aqu... aq.. AQUA...! ―le era imposible poder terminar una palabra sin evitar liberar el montón de risa que le estaban provocando las cosquillas. Era enfermizo ―... ¡Aquamen...! ¡Malf...! ¡Te matar...! _¡AQUAMENTI!_

―¡Maldit...

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de cubrirse con las manos: el chorro de agua fue tan potente, que cuando le dio de lleno en la cara, ahogando literalmente sus palabras y nublando su vista, le empujó medio metro hacia atrás. Estuvo un buen tramo de minuto tratando de boquear aunque sea un poco de oxígeno; para cuando el encantamiento finalizó, tenía el pelo chorreando y la ropa pegada a la piel, haciéndole más pesado.

A punto estuvo de lanzarle otro tonto conjuro infantil, pero una voz potente le arrancó un sobresalto de sorpresa a él y posiblemente a Granger, que no paraba de generar estruendo.

―¡¿Pero qué es lo que está ocurriendo aquí?

Hermione palideció, sintiendo que su corazón se encogía de miedo, mas lo único que podía expresar eran las risotadas que escapaban de su boca con escándalo.

Por otra parte, era la primera vez en la historia de su carrera que Minerva McGonagall tenía la posibilidad de presenciar a dos Premios Anuales lanzándose hechizos de primer curso el uno al otro. Miró a su alumna predilecta flotando en el aire, sin parar de reír, y después a uno de sus más brillantes alumnos de séptimo, bailando ritmos variados de música y mojado hasta la médula.

― _¡Finite incantatem!_

Hermione dejó de levitar y cayó al suelo con un sonido importante, parando de reír al instante. Por su lado, Malfoy jadeaba apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas por el esfuerzo inhumano que tuvo que ejercer mientras sus piernas se movían sin descanso.

Desarreglada hasta la punta de las pestañas, la leona se puso de pie, tambaleante, y miró con sorpresa a la jefa de su Casa.

―¡Profesora McGonagall! ―exclamó más fuerte de lo normal. Era obvio que su voz estaba alterada por el encantamiento que Malfoy le había lanzado.

―Treinta puntos menos para cada Casa. ―dijo sin más ―.Saben perfectamente que están prohibidos los enfrentamientos con varita. ―vio que Draco iba a abrir la boca, y le dirigió una mirada tan severa que rápidamente se calló lo que iba a decir ―.He venido a decirles algunas cosas importantes, así que necesito que tomen asiento.

Caminaron hasta los sillones, y McGonagall trastabilló por el charco de agua en el suelo. Hermione enrojeció y agitó su varita para secar el piso, de paso acomodando el sillón caído; desvió sus ojos hacia su compañero, que se mordía los labios a duras penas para ahogar una probable risotada ante el tropezón de la directora.

 _«Estúpido Malfoy...»_

―Bueno, ¿qué quiere? ―preguntó Draco, apartándose mechones húmedos de la frente después de lanzarse sobre el sofá, al lado de una tensa Granger. La mujer lo miró ceñuda.

―Primero les entregaré el recorrido que darán ambos esta semana en los pasillos. ―dicho esto, sacó de entre los pliegues de sus tapados un rollo de papiro y lo dejó sobre los libros de Hermione ―.Ahora, necesito pedirles un verdadero favor.

Aquellas palabras llamaron la atención de ambos adolescentes.

―¿Qué ocurre, profesora? ―se animó a averiguar la castaña. Tras un suspiro, Minerva prosiguió.

―Verán, el profesor Flitwick me ha pedido hace algunos días que fuera mañana a buscar un encargo. El problema es que me ha surgido un asunto importante hace un par de horas, y mañana debo ausentarme, por lo cual no podré ir a cumplir con su solicitud. ―comenzó a explicar. El Slytherin arqueó una ceja, empezando a sospechar que eso no tenía buena pinta ―.No puedo pedirle a nadie del personal docente que vaya en mi lugar, pues será lunes y tienen que regir su profesorado en el colegio sin falta.

―¿Y no puede enviar a un elfo doméstico? ―sugirió el rubio.

―No, señor Malfoy, no puedo mandar a un elfo doméstico a retirar encargos al mundo muggle. ―Hubo un silencio de lo más profundo, tan así que si se hubiera caído un alfiler, se habría escuchado ―.El favor que he venido a pedirles, es que vayan en mi lugar a buscar el paquete del profesor Flitwick mañana a las once del día, en Londres muggle.

La pausa incómoda que se generó después de las palabras recitadas, fue rota por un de pronto cabreado Malfoy que decidió abrir la boca.

―Yo no pien...

―Claro que iremos, señora. ―le cortó Hermione, con una sonrisa de lo más tiesa ―.Supongo que necesitaremos un medio de transporte. ―se apresuró a decir. No porque le importara, en realidad no quería dejar que Malfoy iniciara una enorme disputa.

―Un traslador, señorita Granger. ―informó McGonagall.

―¿Y las clases? ―inquirió con voz exaltada el muchacho, claramente enojado ―.¿Nos saltaremos las clases del día así como así?

―Puede quedarse tranquilo si es por eso, yo justificaré su ausencia a cada profesor. ―la bruja se puso de pie ―.Deben entender que les he dado la responsabilidad de salir de estos muros sólo porque son mayores de edad y porque son Premios Anuales. ―esperó un momento ―.Sin olvidar que confío en ustedes.

Hermione levantó la barbilla con orgullo ante aquellas palabras, mientras Draco se hundía en su lado del sofá con una mueca de no-lo-puedo-creer. La mujer estaba loca, ¿confiar en él? ¿Qué diablos estaba ocurriendo con el mundo?

Después de que la profesora McGonagall se retirara de la sala común alegando que mañana tendrían que estar ambos presentes en su despacho diez minutos antes de las once, Hermione y su albino compañero se quedaron en absoluto silencio, sin prestarse atención el uno al otro. De pronto la castaña esbozó una tímida sonrisa, mirando la luz que entraba por la ventana.

―Bonitos pasos de baile, Malfoy.

El aludido tardó unos segundos en entender aquello, y con sorpresa, se descubrió sintiendo cierta complicidad con Granger... complicidad de la buena.

―Bonita risa de puerco, Granger. ―La chica se giró hacia él, con el ceño fruncido pero sin quitar su sonrisa.

―No tengo risa de puerco. ―contradijo. Los ojos de Draco chispearon de extrañeza al verla dirigiéndose a él sin enfado, casi con comodidad... como si fuese normal que tontearan. Porque era la primera vez en sus vidas que tonteaban, y aunque Hermione parecía no notarlo todavía, él ya se había dado cuenta.

Encogiéndose de hombros, el chico se puso de pie con pereza, estirándose como un felino. La ropa se despegó de su piel, y la sensación de estar empapado le disgustó.

―Como sea, iré a disfrutar de lo que queda de mi domingo... por lo visto mañana será un día jodidamente largo.

Hermione vio a Draco entrando al cuarto de baño, sin imaginarse que aquellas últimas palabras que el blondo había recitado, no eran nada comparado con lo que les aguardaba al día siguiente.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _«En cinco días es mi cumpleaños...»_

En su mente aquella oración sonó igual de sorprendida que sus gestos faciales. Recién se había dado cuenta de aquel acontecimiento, y no caía en cuenta aún de que hubiera pasado todo tan despacio.

Sentía lejano su último cumpleaños...

Se preguntó, con curiosidad, qué sería de ella el viernes que vendría. Imaginó a Ginny pegada a ella por los pasillos intentando hacerle disfrutar de su día, a Luna regalándole un extraño collar con cuentas de colores opacos y formas extrañas y grotescas, a Hagrid horneándole un pastel como para un ejército, a la señora Weasley enviándole un suéter de lana nuevo y a sus amigos escribiéndole.

Lo último la hizo sentirse desanimada: no vería a Harry ni a Ron. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sus mejores amigos no compartían con ella su cumpleaños. Bah... no es algo que le importara a fondo, sin embargo se sentía extraño.

Miró su reloj de muñeca, zanjando sus cavilaciones para fruncir el ceño: diez y cuarenta y siete... ¿dónde rayos estaba Malfoy?

En un arranque de inquietud, comenzó a zapatear el suelo de piedra del pasillo que moría frente a la gárgola del despacho de directores, con los brazos cruzados y el gesto ceñudo. Las zuelas de sus botas bajas de cuero marrón sonaban más fuerte de lo que en realidad ella golpeaba.

Una brisa de procedencia desconocida agitó su enmarañado cabello, lo que hizo que se enfundara aún más en su tapado de lana del mismo color que su calzado, en busca de protegerse del frío. Con su bufanda de Gryffindor en el cuello, no se preocupaba en lo absoluto de enfermarse de la garganta. Llevaba consigo una bolsa pequeña con la correa atravesando su cuerpo, en donde su varita se mantenía oculta de ojos muggles.

Chasqueó la lengua cuando volvió a contemplar el reloj en su mano: un minuto para las once menos diez.

Comenzaba a murmurar pullas dirigidas mentalmente hacia cierto rubio cuando, por la esquina, se asomó una figura alargada con paso aburrido y tortuoso. Hermione apretó los labios... era típico de Malfoy que hiciera eso. A medida que se acercaba hacia la gran gárgola, la castaña notó que su compañero de torre traía en su mano una verdosa manzana brillante, ya mordida.

Luego de que el Slytherin se detuviera frente a ella y recostara su peso sobre su hombro en la pared, le dio otro mordisco a la fruta.

―Diez y cincuenta y dos, Malfoy. Vamos. ―sentenció Hermione, dándole la espalda. Eran las primeras palabras que intercambiaban en el día, y debía admitir que no eran muy alentadoras.

Una vez que la leona dijo la contraseña y la gárgola les permitió pasar, los dos jóvenes se dirigieron escaleras arriba, hasta quedar frente a la puerta de la dirección. Hermione se dispuso a golpear la entrada, aguardando.

McGonagall los recibió en el despacho, aparentemente ajetreada con varios papeles sobre el escritorio. Un descosido y mugroso oso de peluche con un ojo de botón y falto de un brazo, reposaba en una esquina de la mesa.

―Bueno, el traslador los dejará en un callejón de Londres muggle, en donde ningún transeúnte pueda verlos aparecerse de la nada. ―comenzó a explicar la mujer, apilando un conjunto de pergaminos con su varita y enrollando algunos otros. Les extendió un trozo de papiro, el cual Hermione tomó al igual que un sobre blanco y grande, bastante pesado ―.Esta es la dirección del lugar en donde deberán recoger el encargo. Una vez que tengan el pedido en sus manos, denle esto personalmente al señor Grickson... por si no recuerdan su nombre, está escrito en el reverso de ese sobre.

En efecto, comprobó la castaña, allí se encontraba el apellido, garabateado en una apretada y apurada caligrafía.

―¿Cuál es el tiempo límite del traslador? ―habló por primera vez Draco, dándole luego una mordida a su manzana.

―Dos horas. Tendrán tiempo de sobra... no creo que les sea dificultoso traer un paquete del mundo muggle. ―miró a Hermione, haciendo referencia a que era casi imposible que, con una hija nacida de muggles incluida en la expedición, los dos alumnos se perdieran. Se levantó de su silla, y se encaminó hacia la chimenea ―.Debo partir. A las once deben estar sujetando el traslador, no lo olviden. ―tomó los polvos flú, pero se abstuvo de lanzarlos para mirarlos por última vez ―.Y ante cualquier inconveniente, no duden en enviarme un _patronus_.

Al desaparecer entre las llamas de la chimenea, el despacho entero quedó en absoluto silencio. La castaña optó por guardar el pergamino con la dirección en el bolsillo de su tapado de lana, y el sobre dentro de su cartera. Después controló la hora, poniéndose de pie.

―Tres minutos para las once. ―informó, mirando con recelo el rotoso oso de felpa.

―Eres muy útil como reloj parlante, Granger, pero gracias, no necesito de tus servicios. ―dijo con voz burlona, colocándose a su lado. Hermione rodó los ojos, agarrándose de la oreja del peluche.

―Yo no solicito tus «servicios» de acidez, Malfoy, y sin embargo te empeñas en dedicármelos siempre que puedes. ―mustió. Draco tomó con la punta de los dedos el manchado juguete, torciendo el gesto del asco... ¿el relleno estaba húmedo o era sensación suya? No quería ni pensarlo.

―Habló alegre-y-nada-amargada-Granger... ¿cómo me habías dado los «buenos días» hace un rato? ―esperó un instante, haciendo de cuenta que pensaba ―.Ah sí, _«Diez y cincuenta y dos, Malfoy» ―_ imitó precariamente el tono de voz de Hermione, exagerándolo para que sonara más agudo de lo que era.

―¡Llegábamos tarde por tu culpa! ―contradijo ella unas octavas más altas sin quererlo ―.Y además, que yo recuerde tú tampoco me has dado los buenos días en tu vida.

Por lo que estaba empezando a entender, el tema de conversación se había desviado un poco de la discusión original... y la chica no supo si aliviarse o alarmarse más.

―Qué horror... dos minutos tarde. Una aberración para la perfecta y dorada Granger, ¡qué dirá la vieja urraca de ella ahora! Jamás se hubiera esperado esta desfachatez por parte de la alumna más prestigiosa de todo el _jodido_ colegio. ―para finalizar con su ironía, mordió su manzana otra vez. Hermione se mordió los labios de frustración, para después dejarse llevar un poco por la adrenalina de la pelea.

Con toda la fuerza que pudo recoger, le dio un pisotón de lleno en el pie a Malfoy, arrancándole un grito ahogado.

―¡HIJA DE TU...

En ese instante, el traslador los engulló.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _ **¿Qué les ha parecido?**_

 _ **Déjenme su opinión comentando con un review :) que me anima a seguir escribiendo y me motiva mucho. Desde ya, mil gracias.**_

 _ **Mayqui, ¡cambio y fuera!**_


	6. Frío Londres

**Harry Potter NO me pertenece ni sus personajes, es de la propiedad de J.K Rowling; a no ser si son OC's inventados, éstos inventos SI son de mi propiedad.**

 _ **¡Queridos lectores, buenas tardes!**_

 _ **¿Qué decirles? ¡No saben lo alegre que estoy gracias a ustedes! Muchos se han animado, con el capítulo anterior, a dejar un review, ¡qué sorpresa sentía con cada comentario nuevo!**_

 _ **Por ende, les traigo una entrega sobre lo que comenzará a darse entre nuestros tortolitos c: En este capítulo, habrán un par de detalles que, en la siguiente entrega, serán de suma importancia.**_

 _ **También tengo pensado traer a la vida a un personaje muy querido por muchos, pero todo eso será para la próxima: por ahora veremos cómo se desenvuelven los dos premios anuales en el mundo muggle... y sí que les he puesto problemas...**_

 _ **Volver a agradecer de nuevo por los reviews es lo menos que puedo hacer: Erick . Moony; Doristarazona (¡bienvenida!); topodelfuturo26 (eres un cielo c: ); Elizabeth Warrior (¡bienvenida!).**_

 _ **Ya no les quito más tiempo: ¡disfruten de la lectura!**_

 **Capítulo VI: Frío Londres**

Para cuando llegaron a destino, Draco había tirado lo poco que quedaba de su manzana y tosía con estrépito, mientras Hermione carraspeaba tratando de disfrazar su risa.

 _«Merecido te lo tenías, idiota»_

Al parecer se había atorado con el bocado que traía en la boca al intentar gritarle un taco. Se fijó en su reloj inocentemente, haciéndose la desentendida.

―Once y un minuto, Malfoy. Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. ―comunicó por encima de las tosidas del aludido, pasándole por al lado. Tras dejar atrás a un par de perros callejeros acurrucados en un rincón del callejón, se encaminó hacia la aparente avenida, por la cual varias personas caminaban de un lado a otro totalmente ajenos a todo lo demás que no fueran sus preocupaciones. La gente se aglomeraba en masa y se apretujaba entre sí: supo que a Malfoy aquello no iba a gustarle nada. El ruido del tránsito y el humo quemado de los autos se fermentaba en el frío aire, generando un clima grisáceo y poco limpio.

Londres... su querido Londres. Su infancia.

Inhaló con ganas, queriendo capturar aquellos aromas andantes que le traía recuerdos de cuando era más pequeña. Para cuando exhaló, abriendo los ojos, tenía a Draco a su lado, mirando con cara de póker la acera que estaba a unos metros de ellos, fuera del callejón.

―¿Qué rayos es... ese espantoso ruido? ―inquirió casi escupiendo. La castaña sonrió con tristeza.

―Contaminación sonora. Ya te acostumbrarás en un rato. ―dijo, para comenzar a caminar hacia la corriente de gentío. Con cierta resistencia, Draco la siguió.

Cuando los dos jóvenes se incluyeron en la vertiginosa caminata de Londres muggle, no pudieron hacer otra cosa que cuidar de no separarse y contemplar en silencio todo a su alrededor, porque hablar les era inútil: bocinas, personas interactuando, niños llorando, risas de adolescentes, sonidos de celulares, motores rugiendo, música saliendo de todos los locales...

Malfoy quedó idiotizado durante un buen rato, tratando de no perder de vista el pelo de escoba de Granger que iba un paso delante de él, mirando concentrada el papel con la dirección. Estaba siendo rozado, pechado y apretujado contra todo tipo de gente extraña que nunca había visto en su vida, y que parecía estar acostumbrada a andar así por las calles. Todos y cada uno de ellos, parecían ir metidos en sus cavilaciones.

Se vio frenado al chocar contra su compañera de torre, que de pronto se había detenido al igual que todos los que les rodeaban.

―¿Qué ocurre? ―quiso saber, descontento por no tener ni idea de qué coño estaba pasando.

―Es el semáforo, Malfoy, está en rojo. ―comentó distraída ella, mirando unos carteles de la esquina y después contemplando su trozo de papiro. Allí Draco reparó en el... bueno, el aparato que se ubicaba en cada esquina, al lado de los carteles con los nombres de las calles. El mismo tenía dos círculos de colores, y el que ahora estaba encendido era el de color carmesí, que dibujaba una mano extendida, como si les ordenara a todos que se detuvieran.

―¿Y por qué tenemos que hacerle caso al _femáforo_? ―preguntó con desprecio... los muggles eran raros.

―Semáforo. ―una sonrisita se dibujó en sus labios, como si le divirtiera corregirlo ―.A menos que no quieras una muerte segura, eres libre de cruzar la avenida sin respetar las señales de tránsito. ―respondió, guardando la hoja dentro del bolsillo de su tapado. A Draco casi se le caen los ojos.

―¿Muerte? ―bien, los muggles _definitivamente_ estaban locos. Hermione resopló, fastidiada.

―Los semáforos están hechos para permitir el flujo ordenado de las personas... detiene a los transeúntes durante un minuto para dejar que los automóviles pasen, y detienen a los autos para que los transeúntes puedan seguir con su camino. Si un transeúnte no respeta la señal y cruzara la avenida al mismo tiempo que los automóviles, se generaría un accidente... y seguramente la persona moriría. ―En ese momento, el semáforo cambió de la mano roja a un verde muñequito caminando. Todos empezaron a avanzar ―.¿Ves? Los coches se detienen ahora.

―Sé lo que es un coche. ―espetó él, casi ofendido. No era un inepto... sabía varias cosas de aquel fatídico lugar, cosas que había aprendido en Hogwarts y leyendo libros que había encontrado interesantes en la biblioteca. Nunca estaba de más saber, sin importar que en aquella época de su vida, siendo mucho más joven e inmaduro que ahora, para él los muggles no merecían existir.

Un conjunto mezclado de olores llegó a su nariz, mareándolo un poco... era algo así como alquitrán, pan horneado y basura. Sintió asco.

―Oh, rayos... ―exclamó de pronto la leona, parada adelante de un gigantesco mapa de referencia de la calle. Volvió a sacar la dirección de su bolsillo, y chasqueó la lengua. Draco mientras tanto, miraba entretenido cómo un niñito le hacía un berrinche a sus padres y llamaba la atención de todos tirándose al suelo a los gritos ―.Malfoy, McGonagall nos ha dejado lejos del lugar al que deberíamos ir.

―A ver. ―le quitó la dirección de las manos de un tirón, leyéndola para buscarla en aquel inmenso mapa. Reparó que estaban al menos a quince manzanas del lugar, y murmuró por lo bajo un insulto a su directora ―.Más de un kilómetro... puedes ir olvidándote de la idea de caminar todo eso, Granger. Busquemos un callejón y aparezcamos allí.

―¿Aparecernos? ―exclamó sorprendida ―¿Estás loco? No hemos estado ahí nunca, no podemos... y además es arriesgado hacer eso con la gente. ―le discutió ella. Luego suspiró cansinamente ―.Descuida, de todas formas tengo un plan.

El Slytherin estaba a punto de contradecirla cuando Hermione se asomó por el cordón de la calle, y puso dos dedos en su boca, chiflando.

―¡Qué femenina! ―repuso. Enseguida un automóvil rojo y brillante, frenó al lado de ella. Tenía encima un cartel en el cual figuraba la palabra «taxi». Su compañera se apresuró a abrir una compuerta extraña de aquel artefacto muggle, y se sentó en una especie de sillón que había dentro.

―Sube. ―dijo. La cara de asombro y gracia que colocó Draco no tenía descripción.

―¿Estás de broma? No creerás que yo me adentraré en esa... en ese... ―de pronto recordó el nombre ―.Bueno, en el _automóliv._

―Automóvil. ―corrigió sin contenerse Hermione.

―Como sea. No lo haré, tenemos otros medios.

Comenzando a sentir florecer la frustración en su interior, la leona rodó los ojos y se volvió a poner de pie en la vereda, delante del rubio.

―Deja de complicar nuestra tarea, ¿quieres? Tenemos que llegar a recoger lo del profesor Flitwick cuanto antes y tú pareces empeñarte en entorpecerlo todo.

―¿Yo? ¡No recuerdo haber sido yo quien dio una dirección equívoca para el destino del traslador! Si esa pasa de uva andante hubiera hecho las cosas bien, nosotros no estaríamos...

―¡Deberías tener un poco más de respeto por la profesora McGonagall! ―le calló de un grito ella.

―¡OIGAN! ¡¿Van a abordar o qué?

Draco no pudo esconder su sorpresa al ver que una persona estaba escuchando toda la discusión dentro del coche. Aunque se sorprendió más al darse cuenta de otra cosa: ¿un muggle acababa de gritarle?

―¡¿Pero quién se cree que...

―Malfoy. ―viendo el problema que se avecinaba, Hermione optó por terminar la disputa ahí. El aludido le dirigió una mirada que, de haber tenido poderes, la habría matado. Tragó saliva incómoda, pero no acobardada ―.No tenemos todo el día. Cuanto antes regresemos al colegio mejor para ti, ¿no?

El mencionado apretó los labios en una fina línea, recalcando su desagrado con esa idea, mas se abstuvo de hacer ningún comentario y, con obvia reticencia, se adentró lentamente al coche.

Ni bien se sentó, Hermione pasó por encima de él y tiró de la puerta para cerrarla con fuerza. Todo el peso de la Gryffindor cayó de lleno en su pecho y parte de su regazo, y su cabello le rozó absolutamente todo el rostro, provocándole cosquillas y ganas de estornudar. Estuvo a punto de empujarla lejos por el simple hecho de que estaba enojado con ella cuando, de pronto, un aroma dulce y extraño llegó a sus fosas nasales, dejándolo perplejo. Era algo así como una mezcla entre caramelo y vainilla... tenía que admitir que era la primera vez en su vida que sentía un perfume así de... distinto.

―A esta dirección, por favor. ―indicó la chica, alcanzándole el papel al hombre que estaba en el «sofá» de adelante. El sitio aquel parecía estar en constante vibración, y cuando el coche emprendió camino, Draco se aferró a la puerta que tenía al lado con todas sus fuerzas, con la sensación de que la vibración del coche aumentaba.

―Estúpido... aparato. ―mustió, dejando de contener el aliento. El lugar era claustrofóbico, ¿qué diantres pasaba por la cabeza de los muggles al crear esas cosas?

―Será rápido. ―comentó Hermione, mirando el paisaje en movimiento por la ventanilla.

Un relámpago cruzó los ojos de ambos chicos, dejándoles claro que el tiempo grisáceo no era sólo un día más de Londres, sino que traería una bonita tormenta consigo. Hermione se frotó las manos, ansiosa por regresar de una vez al colegio; por algún extraño motivo, estar en su mundo de origen le empezaba a causar cierto malestar.

Tras un trueno que rasgó el cielo capoteado, las primeras gotas de una fina llovizna comenzaron a impactar sobre los vidrios de las ventanas y el parabrisas, generando un ruido ahogado a su alrededor. Con la mirada perdida, movió sus ojos hasta dar con Malfoy, quien daba la impresión de estar distraído con todo lo que dejaba atrás el taxi. Era como un muggle metido en el mundo mágico... sólo que él era un mago de pura sangre insertado momentáneamente en el mundo muggle.

Contempló sus labios, que se mantenían entreabiertos muy levemente de la sorpresa, y después los rebeldes flequillos platinos que rozaban su frente: su entrecejo no estaba fruncido, cosa que le llamó la atención. Contadas veces Draco no arrugaba el ceño. Sus ojos parecían acompañar el color del cielo gris, y sus pestañas blanquecinas se curvaban exageradamente, queriendo tocar sus párpados.

Entonces Hermione consideró que Draco Malfoy podía tener su atractivo.

Y no era algo que negaría, porque ella era sincera cuando descubría algo nuevo consigo misma.

Sus divagues mentales se vieron interrumpidos ante la brusca frenada que dio el coche, la cual causó que se diera de lleno contra el asiento delantero.

―¡¿ESTAS LOCO, IMBECIL? ―aulló el taxista, tocando el clarkson como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Algo atontada por el golpe que recibió en la frente, se frotó el seguro moratón que le saldría, y sintió algo tibio deslizarse por su piel. Un floreciente temblor empezó a nacer de la punta de sus pies, atacando todo su cuerpo.

 _Sangre..._ hacía muchísimo que no veía sangre... _su_ sangre. Se quedó alucinada mientras se miraba los dedos.

―¡Pero qué demonios fue eso! ―el grito de Malfoy se agregó al creciente escándalo del tránsito y a los tacos que daba el muggle que iba sentado adelante. Se giró para empezar a echarle la culpa a Granger de todo cuando, de pronto, su furia se esfumó.

Un hilo de tinte rojizo bajaba por la cara de la castaña, que no se movía ni para respirar sin quitar sus ojos de sus manos manchadas. Al ver toda esa sangre, dio por sentado que era una herida bastante grande. De la nada se olvidó de lo enojado que había estado con ella y se inclinó hasta alcanzarla, atrapando un hombro en su mano para sacudirla.

―¡MUEVETE O TE PASARE POR ENCIMA, HIJO DE...

―Granger. ―ejerció mucha más fuerza de la que hubiera considerado apropiada, y por resultado la asustó. Salió de su ensueño, y clavó sus iris en las de Malfoy, que aún continuaba sin soltarla.

―Estoy... bien. ―resolvió decir, moviéndose realmente incómoda.

―Estás sangrando.

―Ya sé. ―respondió, ahora más aferrada a la realidad. ¿Qué rayos pasaba con ella? No tenía que tener esos impactos emocionales por cada cosa que le hiciera acordar a la guerra. Por Dios, era inverosímil y muy estúpido. Enojada consigo misma, se apartó de la mano de Malfoy. Estaba a punto de quitar la vista de él cuando un pequeño corte le llamó la atención ―.Tu labio...

―Ni me lo recuerdes, o le lanzaré a este estúpido muggle un Avad...

―¡Shhh! ―en un acto impulsivo, tapó la boca de Draco con su mano, tirándose casi encima suyo ―.¡Deja de usar esos calificativos aquí! ―susurró con fiereza.

―¿Se encuentran bien? ―inquirió la voz delantera. Hermione no apartó su palma de los labios de Malfoy, por miedo a que el blondo empezara a despotricar ante tal pregunta. El automóvil tomó ritmo de nuevo en la carretera.

―¿Cuánto queda? ―preguntó la Gryffindor, obviando la pregunta que les hizo el taxista, ofuscada. La velocidad disminuyó hasta que se estacionó al lado del cordón.

―Hemos llegad... ―cuando se giró en su asiento para darle la cara a sus dos clientes, se quedó mudo al ver la sangre de Hermione. La chica no le dio ni tiempo de que se diera cuenta de que tenía su varita aferrada en su puño derecho.

― _Confundus_. ―tras unos segundos de inmovilidad por parte del muggle, ella carraspeó y sonrió falsamente ―.Quédese con el cambio.

Sacó a Malfoy fuera del taxi a empujones, y se apresuró a meterse debajo de una galería para evitar la lluvia. Con rapidez empezó a buscar algo con que poder limpiarse dentro de su cartera, sin obtener éxito. Bufó en un arranque de furia: era un jodido día de mierda, y ahora tenía una herida punzante en la frente.

―Quisiera poder llegar de una buena vez, Granger. ―espetó Draco con aprensión, viendo que las gotas de lluvia eran cada vez más gruesas. Chasqueando la lengua, Hermione extrajo el papel con la dirección de su bolsillo.

Buscó con sus ojos durante algunos minutos a medida que caminaban hasta que dieron con el sitio, y ambos se quedaron sorprendidos: era una tienda de música.

―Bueno... al menos esto hace obvio que el encargo es de Flitwick. ―reconoció ella, abriendo la puerta. Un aire caliente dio contra sus cuerpos, quitándoles el frío al instante. Una música irreconocible para Malfoy sonaba en los altavoces; con los segundos se dio cuenta de que ese tipo de canciones avergonzaría a cualquier mago si se escuchase en la radio. Se sintió descolocado ante la falta de coherencia que tenían los muggles.

Caminaron hasta el mostrador, quedando él un poco más atrás para mirar a los alrededores y curiosear un poco.

―Diablos, ¿se encuentra bien?

La voz masculina captó la atención de la castaña, que se quedó pasmada al ver a un muchacho con una grave adicción al estilo punk: perforaciones en la nariz, el labio inferior, la ceja, el cartílago de las orejas; extensores en los lóbulos, no de gran tamaño; uñas pintadas de negro pero con la pintura quebrada y arrancada; una camiseta negra ceñida y de cuello alto, con unos vaqueros del mismo color gastados; un flequillo oscuro cubriéndole un ojo y algunas mechas de colores salpicando su cabello.

―Eh... ―balbuceó ella, todavía impresionada. Él enunció una sonrisa torcida.

―Lo siento, sé que no es forma de recibir a los clientes. ―reconoció con júbilo ―.Pero ten.

Le alcanzó un paño que sacó de debajo del mostrador, el cual ella tomó agradecida.

―Gracias. ―el chico asintió y tamborileó la mesa con los dedos.

―¿Y bien? ¿Qué te ha traído hasta aquí? ―quiso saber, abriendo sus ojos más de lo normal ―.Y no me digas que ha sido el aire acondicionado.

―Qué va... ―una risa tonta se escapó de sus labios, lo cual la hizo sentir mejor. Sintió a su lado una presencia instalándose, y recordó que no iba sola ―.Es para retirar un encargo del señor Flitwick.

Vio que los ojos del chico relucieron un brillo extraño, y una sonrisa de lo más grande se dibujó en su cara.

―¿Has venido a buscarlo? Oh... rayos, me hubiera gustado ver su cara al mostrárselo. ―murmuró más para sí que para la castaña ―.Muy bien, sígueme. ―entonces reparó en el rubio que lo miraba con una real cara de asombro, y frenó su andar ―.Buenas tardes, ¿busca algo en esp...

―Viene conmigo. ―aclaró enseguida Hermione.

Draco estaba alucinando. Aquel... ¿muggle? ¿Era un muggle? Es decir, tenía tantas mutilaciones corporales que no sabría decir si era uno.

Lo siguieron hasta que se metió en un depósito al fondo, y Malfoy decidió que no le agradó. Hablaba con Granger de cosas que no entendía, seguramente muggles, y arrastraba la lengua con pesadez exagerada. Traía unas... cadenas de lo más vulgares colgando de los bolsillos de aquel... ¿se podía considerar eso como un pantalón? Y unas botas de cuero desatadas. También llevaba varios brazaletes femeninos pero con unos espeluznantes pinchos puntiagudos y plateados, y el cabello con mechones a colores.

Era la personificación de todo lo ridículo, lo pedestre y lo insultante.

Pasaron por al lado de varios instrumentos que Draco no pudo reconocer, y unos cubos con botones de distintos tamaños, mientras la misma cancioncita del principio seguía sonando en el ambiente. No supo qué lo crispó más.

―Vaya día, ¿eh? Cada vez más frío. ―comentó el «rarito», según el blondo. Tuvo unas extrañas ganas de decirle «qué-demonios-me-importa».

―Antes no era así, el invierno no llegaba tan pronto. ―agregó la castaña colocándose el cabello detrás de la oreja. Malfoy arqueó una ceja, como si tuviera algo para reprochar.

―Bueno, aquí está el paquete.

Hermione contempló fascinada una pequeña y delicada lira, que se hallaba encima de un imponente piano de cola blanco. La tomó con ambas manos y sonrió con emoción: desde pequeña siempre había amado aquel instrumento.

―Es hermosa. ―admitió. Draco rodó los ojos y apretó los labios, sin saber por qué se estaba sintiendo cada vez más furioso con la situación. Escuchó reír al rarito.

―Lo sé, la he hecho yo. ―proclamó orgulloso ―, pero desafortunadamente no es eso lo que Flitwick ha pedido.

Los dos muchachos entendieron, con bastante incredulidad, que el paquete no era nada más ni nada menos que el piano blanco que se extendía por un buen trecho del depósito, que se hallaba debajo de la lira que Hermione tenía en las manos, ahora con cara de nada.

―No estarás... espera, no estarás diciendo que el «encargo» es esa _jodida_ cosa. ―por primera vez se oyó la voz de Malfoy, y no demostraba estar muy amable. La chica se sentó en el banquillo, con la mirada perdida y el gesto cansado, y se apretó el puente de la nariz dejando a un lado la lira: la cabeza le empezó a punzar.

―El profesor Flitwick... ¿ha encargado un piano? ―preguntó ella, mirando con súplica el techo. Era obvio que McGonagall no tenía ni idea de lo que habían ido a buscar, porque de haber sido así al menos hubiera tenido la decencia de avisarles... ¿no?

El chico del mostrador se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué decir.

―Supongo que habrán dejado estacionado el camión en la salida del depósito, para poder llevárselo. Aquí tenemos personal que lo subirán y así...

― _¡Desmaius!_ ―de un salto, Hermione se puso de pie con la cara contorsionada por el horror.

―¡¿Pero qué ha...

―Escúchame bien, Granger. ―el tono que empleó el ex-mortífago para hablarle fue bajo, pero profundo, cosa que le hizo cerrar la boca ―.Es obvio que no tenemos un puto _cañón_ para llevarnos esto, y que estoy cabreadísimo con McGonagall y el psicópata de Flitwick, así que haremos las cosas a mí manera. Apártate de ahí.

Le molestaba mucho que él le ordenara a hacer cosas, sin embargo se quitó del banco del piano y se agachó a controlar el pulso del muchacho punk. De pronto recordó algo.

―Es camión. ―Draco le dedicó una mirada fulminante, y después regresó a lo suyo.

― _Diminuendo_. ―El piano se redujo a un tamaño considerablemente pequeño, tan así que el Premio Anual pudo tomarlo con una sola mano del suelo. La leona tenía que reconocerlo: fue muy astuto. Malfoy no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba parado en aquel mundo, pero se hacía valer muy bien con sus dotes mágicos.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _ **La canción que sonaba en los altavoces el local -y que avergüenza a Draco por el «explícito» contenido dela letra xD- era «Start me up», de los Rolling Stones. Hace una semana fui al concierto de ellos aquí en Uruguay, y debo admitir que fue algo que jamás en mi vida olvidaré.**_

 _ **Pueden dejarme su opinión por medio de reviews, haciéndome saber qué les ha parecido y dándome, además, ánimos para continuar con la escritura :) ¡nos vemos en la próxima!**_

 _ **Mayqui, ¡cambio y fuera!**_


	7. Fría tormenta

**Harry Potter NO me pertenece ni sus personajes, es de la propiedad de J.K Rowling; a no ser si son OC's inventados, éstos inventos SI son de mi propiedad.**

 _ **¡Buen día, lectores!**_

 _ **¿Cómo se encuentran este domingo? Yo increíble; debo decirles que es el último día de vacaciones que tengo, pues mañana comienzo la universidad... no significa que no intentaré hacerme un lugarcito para actualizar una vez por semana :)**_

 _ **Yendo al grano: ¡estoy hiper-mega-súper feliz! El capítulo anterior fue el capítulo que tuvo más reviews de todos (por ahora)... me han dejado una alegría inmensa c: y para compensarlo, les traigo la entrega con el personaje que decidí traer a la vida... ¡muajajaja!**_

 _ **Por cierto, ya en el capítulo 9 (si es que mis cálculos no fallan y a mí no se me ocurre alguna otra locura para agregar) se descubrirá el por qué el fic se llama «Castillos de hielo». Y también debo mencionar que dentro de algunos capítulos más, se presentará ooootra sorpresa a Hogwarts.**_

 _ **Volviendo a lo primordial, agradeceré a los reviews :) : Doristarazona; topodelfuturo26; Fenix (gracias por seguir dejando comentarios); Giselle Mora (¡bienvenida! :) ); Erick . Moony; Caro (no agradezcas :) gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo de comentar, ¡espero te guste este capítulo!); Elizabeth Warrior.**_

 _ **Quisiera hacerle una mención especial a topodelfuturo26, que es una escritora que me ha apoyado siempre desde que empecé a escribir esta historia. Gracias por lo que me has escrito en tu fic :) y gracias por jamás faltar cuando necesito de tu apoyo, Lunática.**_

 _ **En fin :) no quito más tiempo, ¡disfruten de la lectura!**_

 **Capítulo VII: Fría tormenta**

― _Enervate_.

De muy mala gana, Draco vio cómo Hermione despertaba al rarito. Si tenía que admitir algo, era que había disfrutado de lanzarle el _desmaius_ con todo su ser. Le odiaba sin motivo aparente, pero, ¿Draco tenía que tener motivos para odiar a alguien?

Los párpados delineados del chico se entreabrieron y se halló de lleno con la mirada preocupada de una castaña agachada a su lado.

―Qué... pasó. ―murmuró con voz perdida y agarrándose la cabeza. Detrás pudo sentir el moratón que adornaba con un bulto su cuero cabelludo, produciéndole dolor.

―¿Estás bien? ―inquirió la bruja, sacudiendo una mano delante de su cara.

―Sí, pero no recuerdo qué ha ocurrido. ―repitió con el ceño fruncido. Malfoy carraspeó.

―Regresábamos de llevar el piano hasta el _cañón_ cuando te tropezaste estúpidamente y te golpeaste la cabeza. ―El blondo se ganó una mirada nada amistosa por parte de Hermione, quien le advirtió silenciosamente que dejara de comportarse como un troll.

Los ojos del chico se agrandaron de la sorpresa.

―¿Ya... llevamos el piano al camión?

―Como sea. ―le cortó Draco, dando dos pasos lejos de ellos ―.Es hora de irnos, Granger.

La leona bufó un improperio sin hacer ruido, y se puso de pie, tendiéndole su mano al punk. El aludido aceptó sin problemas la ayuda, y una vez parado, se sacudió la ropa.

―Ah, antes de que me olvide. ―exclamó Hermione, metiendo la mano dentro de su cartera. Luego de remover en su interior durante unos momentos, sacó de allí un sobre blanco ―.Debo entregarle esto al señor... ―leyó el nombre en el reverso ―...Grickson.

―Claro. ―el joven le brindó su mano a la castaña.

―En realidad es algo que debemos entregarle personalmente. ―Él no bajó su mano, enunciando una de sus sonrisas torcidas.

―Soy Grickson.

Draco arqueó una ceja, sumando más desagrado a sus ánimos. Estaba esperando que ese tal señor sea un gordo fofo de trescientos kilos, canoso y arrugado. Pero ahí tenía todo lo opuesto: un muchacho adicto a la mutilación facial, que hablaba extraño y vestía como un pordiosero.

―Oh... ―Hermione no supo que decir, apartó la mirada y le dio el sobre de McGonagall. Por un instante el ambiente le supo cargado y raramente tensionado, cuando vio que Malfoy descuartizaba a Grickson con los ojos y el chico de pelo azabache se distraía abriendo el paquete.

Después de regresar a la entrada de la tienda de música, Grickson despidió a ambos compañeros de torre aferrando en su mano el sobre blanco, sonriendo con calidez. Se quedó viendo la puerta por la que la chica había salido al exterior, y lanzó un suspiro soñador.

―Nos volveremos a ver, heroína de guerra.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Incapaces de hacer hechizos impermeables por culpa de testigos muggles, ambos se instalaron bajo la lluvia de la acera. Hermione estaba a punto de asomarse hacia la vereda para regresar al punto en donde estaba el traslador y así poder volver al colegio, cuando repentinamente alguien la tomó por el brazo y tiró de ella en dirección contraria.

―Ni pienses que nos subiremos otra vez a uno de esos coches del infierno. ―aclaró con voz apremiante Malfoy.

―¿Caminaremos? Qué optimista. ―repuso con sarcasmo, tratando de zafarse del apretón que seguía ejerciendo Draco sobre ella, mientras la encaminaba hacia un lugar con menos gente.

Llegado a un punto en donde no se hallaba nadie, se frenaron.

―Nos apareceremos.

Terminó de decir esa oración, y tomó a su compañera por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí. Hermione se turbó completamente, incapaz de creerse que Malfoy hubiera decidido tocarla siquiera. Sintió su aliento rozando la punta de su nariz, cálido y mentolado, y antes de que pudiera reparar en que el rubio estaba observando su rostro con expresión curiosa, la sensación del impulso veloz la absorbió y todo se volvió negro.

Después de que el ruido de un latigazo rasgó el aire, los dos se encontraron frente a otro callejón de Londres, que reconocieron enseguida como el sitio en donde los había dejado el traslador. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos tuvo intención alguna de soltarse del otro... o al menos no tan rápido.

Con lentitud, Draco retiró su brazo de alrededor del cuerpo de Granger, volviendo a la realidad: la había abrazado, y la había sentido tan, _tan_ frágil y delgada... tanto que supo que no era normal. Bueno, ni que le importara...

Hermione le contuvo la mirada, enfrentándose a sus iris grises que destellaban junto con la tormenta que se desenvolvía en el cielo con más fuerza que antes. Los dos estaban mojándose bajo la gélida lluvia de la ciudad, dedicándose miradas disfrazadas de indiferencia y aburrimiento.

Cuando la realidad era que estaban descubriendo cosas que ninguno quería analizar.

La castaña carraspeó con torpeza, dando por terminado el momento.

―Es hora de irnos. ―puntualizó, girándose para ir en busca del traslador. Con sus ojos estuvo tratando de localizar el objeto mágico durante los siguientes minutos, y a medida que el tiempo seguía transcurriendo, una creciente preocupación se instaló en su pecho. Draco lo notó, y sintió lo mismo cuando el también ayudó a buscar el traslador, sin éxito.

Aquello no tenía buena pinta.

En un gesto desesperado, Hermione se miró la muñeca y calculó la hora. Todavía tenían cuarenta y cinco minutos de sobra para que el osito de peluche conservara sus propiedades de transporte mágico, aunque eso no explicaba por qué el mismo había desaparecido literalmente.

―¿Ya podemos preocuparnos, Granger? ―rompió el silencio el rubio.

―¿Cómo es posible? ¡Lo dejamos aquí! ―recalcó con enfado ella, dándole una patada de frustración al piso, justo a un charco que la empapó ―.Maldita sea...

―¿No habían dos perros antes? ―la cortó de sopetón, frunciendo el ceño. El cambio de tema fue tan brusco que a Hermione le llevó unos segundos entender su sugerencia. Se volteó para contemplar el can que había estado en el callejón desde la primera llegada de ellos al mundo muggle, el cual se acurrucaba bajo unas chapas viejas, huyendo de la lluvia; fue su turno de arrugar el entrecejo.

―No estarás insinuando que...

―Granger, falta el traslador y un perro, ¿es necesario decir más?

Quiso discutirle, alegando que era imposible que un perro se acercara a un jodido peluche abandonado... pero las pruebas estaban ante sus narices. El solo roce del animal con el traslador, lo podía llevar de regreso a Hogwarts; tal vez sólo se había dedicado a olfatear todo lo que había en el suelo, en busca de comida, y al olisquear el oso fue engullido, embarcándose en un viaje hacia el mundo mágico.

En ese momento, la castaña sintió ganas de llorar. Era un real día de mierda: primero eran llevados a un punto de la ciudad de Londres que no tenía nada que ver con el sitio en donde deberían de haber recogido el recado que su directora les encomendó; luego Malfoy se comportaba como un jodido imbécil; después estaba el gran moratón que adornaba su ensangrentada frente; Malfoy se comportaba como un imbécil; más tarde se entera de que tenía que cargar con un _jodido_ piano de cola gigantesco; Malfoy se comportaba como un imbécil; y para rematar todo, se encontraba bajo lluvia en un sucio callejón muggle y sin traslador para regresar al cálido castillo de Hogwarts... con el imbécil de Malfoy.

Se tapó la cara con ambas manos, y se mordió los labios, apretando los ojos, ¿en serio le venían esas terribles ganas de llorar ahora?

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se armó de valor y parpadeó seguidamente, apartando sus lágrimas mientras se dejaba mojar la cara por la lluvia. Suspiró con cansancio.

―Lanza un _patronus_ , Malfoy, y dile a McGonagall qué es lo que ha ocurrido. ―le pidió amablemente ella, metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos. Draco la miró con asombro.

―Yo no haré nada. ―repuso, borrando su anterior... «malestar» -aunque no sabía qué había sentido- al ver a la Premio Anual al borde de las lágrimas. De igual forma creía que se había sentido mal porque estaba atrapado con Granger en el mundo muggle, no tenía nada que ver con que ella casi se hubiera largado a llorar. Para nada.

Hermione lo miró ofendida, pues él había empleado un tono de voz bastante brusco.

―¿Acaso te quieres quedar aquí para siempre? ―inquirió la chica, enfureciendo. Qué cabrón... ¡Malfoy era un cabrón!

―Hazlo tú...

―¡No me digas qué hacer! ―exclamó en un grito, apuntándole con el dedo. Había explotado... era hora de liberar todo con lo que cargaba. Draco arqueó una ceja, ahora enojándose.

―Has sido tú quien me ha dicho a mí qué hacer. ―contradijo, dando un paso hacia su pequeño cuerpo tembloroso. Si bien las gotas de agua caían por toda su femenina cara, su gesto hosco no se borraba con nada.

―¿Y prefieres mantenerte bajo lluvia antes de mandar un maldito mensaje? ¿Sólo por orgullo? ―quiso saber la chica, con la voz rota de la angustia.

―La verdad que para ser la bruja más inteligente del colegio, Granger, te olvid...

―¡Eres un idiota! ¡No entiendo por qué siempre prefieres complicar las cosas! ―gritó, avanzando hasta él con los puños cerrados a cada lado de su figura, jadeando entre dientes.

El blondo se arrimó lo último de distancia que quedaba entre ambos, y con la mejor expresión de desprecio que pudo formar en su cara, susurró:

―Entiende que soy un mortífago, Granger. No puedo conjurar un puto _patronus_ por más de que el mismísimo Merlín me lo pida.

La realidad la golpeó como un cubeto de agua helada, esfumando toda su furia dispuesta a desatarse y atacar a su compañero. Toda la adrenalina que recorría su organismo se disipó de su sangre, dejándole una sensación de vacío tremendo en su interior, generándole una incomodidad extraña en la boca del estómago, cosquilleando su pecho entero.

Había sido una completa estúpida. Hermione Granger admitía haber cometido un acto de estupidez humana, llevada por la ira del momento y sus emociones descarriladas. Y se sintió realmente mal por ello.

A pocos centímetros de la cara de Malfoy, pudo adivinar que, además del gesto de desagrado, se escondía una mueca de tristeza y ofensa... todo por su culpa. ¿Qué pasaba con ella? Se estaba... convirtiendo en un monstruo. Culpaba a Malfoy de ser un cretino, pero siempre que él se mantenía relajado ella se encargaba de estropear la silenciosa paz que podían tener.

Con los labios temblorosos por el frío, el agua y el arrepentimiento, intentó hablar.

―Malfoy...

―Déjalo, Granger. ―la cortó, tapando su mirada con los mechones goteando de su flequillo. Detestaba verse débil ante ella, ante la perfecta, la adorada, la heroína... ante Granger, la que tenía todo, y la que podía tener mucho más si lo deseara; no por el mismo motivo que él -en su caso, podía conseguir lo que fuera por medio del dinero-, sino por ser el ejemplo a seguir de toda una comunidad. Chasqueó la lengua, enojado, y le dio la espalda, buscando con sus ojos un sitio para refugiarse de la lluvia y del ahora creciente viento.

Suspirando de decepción, Hermione tomó su varita con pocas ganas de conjurar un _patronus_ justo en ese instante. Intentó concentrarse en algo que le generara felicidad, buscando alguna memoria fresca de alegría.

Un brillo extraño iluminó sus ojos, y esbozó una sonrisa triste al encontrar el recuerdo perfecto.

― _¡Expecto patronum!_ ―El animalillo salió corriendo de su varita, dejando un halo de luz impresionante a medida que se movía ―.Busca a la profesora McGonagall, y dile que tuvimos problemas con el traslador. Nos encontraremos en una cafetería de esta misma manzana.

La nutria dio dos vueltas sobre el predio, llamando la atención de un Malfoy contrariado... con que eso era conjurar un _patronus_. La luz que destellaba le daba un toque fantasmal al callejón húmedo y grisáceo, dándole un poco más de vida. Se preguntó qué hubiera sido su _patronus_ , de haber tenido la oportunidad de conjurarlo alguna vez. Contempló alucinado al animal atravesando la pared, dejándolos solos de nuevo y oscureciendo el pasadizo.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ambos se mantuvieron, como anteriormente le había comunicado Hermione por mensaje a McGonagall, sentados dentro de una cafetería que se hallaba cerca del punto de encuentro. Fuera el viento se había presentado de manera feroz, arrastrando hojas de periódicos y de árboles furiosamente por las calles, llevándose consigo las gruesas gotas de lluvia que golpeaban sin piedad el duro suelo de asfalto. Los autos que pasaban por la avenida tenían el limpia parabrisas a todo nivel, chapoteando en desniveles llenos de agua y bañando algún poco afortunado transeúnte de la vereda.

El televisor de la estancia, mantenía a Draco Malfoy con los ojos insertados en la pantalla a color, ajeno a todo lo demás que ocurría a su alrededor. No pudo disimular su asombro al ver personas metidas en aquella caja, tan así que por unos minutos se olvidó de lo ofendido que estaba con su compañera.

―Granger, ¿qué es eso? ―era como una fotografía mágica enorme de duración infinita...

―Un televisor. ―Hermione se sorprendió ante el hecho de que Malfoy le hubiera hablado luego de lo último que había pasado entre ellos, mas no se detuvo demasiado en analizar eso y prosiguió ―.Es uno de los medios de comunicación muggle más utilizado.

―¿Medio de comunicación? ¿Como un radio? ―preguntó él, sin apartar la mirada del artefacto.

―Algo así... sólo que puedes ver a las personas que dan las noticias. ―el blondo asintió, con los labios entreabiertos ―.También tiene su parte divertida...

―¿Se ven los músicos cuando pasan música? ―la cortó él. La castaña titubeó, esbozando una sonrisa pequeña: era increíble que estuviera manteniendo una charla sobre su mundo con un ex-mortífago en una cafetería muggle... y que justamente, ese ex-mortífago fuese nadie más ni nadie menos que Draco Malfoy. Incluso después de todo lo que habían vivido ese día de mala racha, ella se animó a sonreír.

―Sí, eso es posible en los canales de música. ―concedió, juntando sus manos para frotarlas entre sí encima de la mesa ―.Pero tiene algo aún más interesante, y eso son las novelas...

―¿Novelas? ¿Quieres decir que puedes ver los libros ahí mismo? ―sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal, y clavó sus iris grises en una sonrojada Hermione, quien mantenía una casi invisible sonrisa en los labios. De pronto se olvidó de lo increíble que podría ser un _tenevisor,_ y se quedó colgado de la forma en la que la chica le miraba... esa forma inocente, confiada, relajada... _amistosa_. Y curiosamente le importó un bledo que ella le hubiera gritado y lo hubiera ofendido casi media hora antes, y también le restó interés al hecho de que el estúpido muggle de la tienda de música hubiera coqueteado con ella en sus narices.

Claro que aquella sensación le duró sólo un segundo, pues su actitud altiva se encargó de borrar todo pensamiento inusual; de pronto se desató el caos interior... ¿qué _demonios_ había sido eso?

Se quedó pasmado, casi boquiabierto, creyéndose el tipo más gilipollas de la historia de los tipos gilipollas: ¿qué mierda le importaba si Granger coqueteaba con alguien? Es decir... por él Granger podía salir con un orangután que le importaría un pimiento. Aunque, pobre orangután...

―En realidad son adaptaciones, pero sí, digamos que sí. ―A esta altura, ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que la chica le hablaba. Optó por asentir con la cabeza, dando por terminada la charla y apartando los ojos hacia otro sitio lejos de aquel par de iris miel cálidas. Se encontró de lleno con una falda azul marino, situada a medio metro de su cara.

―Bienvenidos, ¿qué ordenarán?

En ese instante, el sonido de las campanitas de la entrada generó estruendo por culpa del fuerte viento. Una figura empapada se adentró, y se retiró la capa de encima, haciendo que a Hermione se le cayera el alma a los pies.

Al ver a la Premio Anual empalidecer drásticamente, Draco se giró sobre su silla, arqueando una ceja.

―Ya era hora de encontr... ¡¿están bien?

Hermione boqueó dos veces, en busca de algo para decir, sin éxito.

―Ciertamente. ―respondió Draco, con una mueca de desagrado. La herida del labio le punzaba, pero daba igual. El hombre pasó la mirada de Malfoy hasta Hermione, quien parecía impactada.

―Un... taxi, íbamos dentro y frenó haciendo que nos golpeáramos. Sólo son heridas leves, no es nada. ―explicó con la voz rasposa la castaña. Insatisfecho, el aludido asintió, sin tomar asiento

―McGonagall no está nada feliz. ―informó, con cansancio ―.Llegó a su despacho y se encontró con la hermosa sorpresa de un desastre descomunal: trozos de pergamino por doquier, barro llegando hasta los retratos, pelo en toda la alfombra...

―No tenía idea de que un perro podría tocar el traslador. ―habló Hermione quebrada, las mejillas rojas y apretándose el puente de la nariz con las manos: seguramente ese sería el momento más bochornoso e incómodo de su vida. Remus Lupin le colocó una mano en el hombro, sonriendo con calidez.

―Tranquila, ha sido un accidente y todos somos conscientes de ello. ―luego se dirigió a Draco ―.Fuera está empeorando, será mejor que nos vayamos ahora.

Salieron del establecimiento, casi trotando hacia algún sitio lejos de ojos curiosos, y se tomaron de las manos, desapareciendo los tres. Se aparecieron en Hogwarts, a una distancia prudente del castillo. En la intemperie de los terrenos, el viento rasgaba la hierba y las hojas de los casi desnudos árboles, endurecidos del frío. A diferencia de Londres muggle, allí mismo sólo se mantenía una suave llovizna helada que parecía querer lastimar la piel de los tres individuos que se dirigían hacia las grandes puertas de la fortaleza mágica.

Cuando Hermione atravesó el umbral de la entrada, un ambiente cálido impactó contra su cuerpo, generando un cambio de homeostasis demasiado brusco para su bien: algo le decía que todo lo mojada que estuvo en esa última hora y el cambio de temperatura que había sufrido, le harían pescar un resfriado. Un estornudo no muy agradable se lo confirmó.

―Los acompañaré hasta el despacho de McGonagall. ―comunicó Remus, doblando en una intersección guiando a ambos estudiantes.

No tenían idea del rato que los esperaba.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _ **Adivinen: ¿qué recuerdo utilizó Hermione para conjurar su patronus?**_

 _ **No es muy difícil ;)**_

 _ **¿Recuerdan que en el capítulo anterior había dicho que habían un par de detalles que serían de suma importancia para este capítulo? Pues bueno, uno de ellos eran los dos perros :) y el otro detalle será revelado más adelante.**_

 _ **No se imaginan lo que se viene.**_

 _ **¿Les gustó que fuera Lupin quien regresara a la vida? Sinceramente yo me planteé con profundidad traer a Tonks, pero después me decidí por Remus :)**_

 _ **¡Nada más para decir! Espero que les haya gustado, y que dejen reviews diciéndome qué les ha parecido, también para alimentar mis ánimos para continuar con la escritura de este fic :)**_

 _ **¡Gracias a todos de nuevo!**_

 _ **Mayqui, ¡cambio y fuera!**_


	8. Fría verdad

**Harry Potter NO me pertenece ni sus personajes, es de la propiedad de J.K Rowling; a no ser si son OC's inventados, éstos inventos SI son de mi propiedad.**

 _ **¡Muuuuy buenas tardes, lectores!**_

 _ **¿Cómo han estado? ¡Tanto tiempo! Les debo una gigantesca disculpa, se me fueron estas dos semanas al vuelo y cuando quise acordar ya era un segundo domingo sin actualizar.**_

 _ **No haré la introducción muy larga, así que rápidamente agradeceré a los reviews: topodelfuturo26; Elizabeth Warrior; Maryel Tonks (¡bienvenida! Me ha fascinado leer tu review :) gracias por dejar un comentario y espero que este capítulo te guste).**_

 _ **Sin más nada para agregar, ¡disfruten de la lectura!**_

 **Capítulo XIII: Fría verdad**

De pronto Draco sintió un peso bastante importante en su bolsillo, y recordó que traía consigo un piano. Por lo visto el encantamiento comenzaba a perder efecto. Llegaron a la gárgola de la dirección, dijeron la clave, subieron y tocaron puerta, a la espera. Hermione volvió a estornudar, esta vez sintiendo que un leve fluido transparente bajaba por sus fosas nasales.

La puerta se abrió, revelando a McGonagall sentada en la silla detrás del escritorio frente a frente con el profesor Flitwick, quien se frotaba las manos claramente nervioso. Apenas los vieron, se produjeron una serie de transformaciones faciales: la mujer frunció el ceño a más no poder, aunque con una expresión preocupada, levantándose del asiento; y el profesor de Encantamientos empalideció.

―H-Hola. ―rompió el silencio Hermione, mordiéndose el labio de los nervios. Al parecer la directora había acomodado todo el desastre que el profesor Lupin le había relatado, pues todo se mantenía en su lugar como cuando ella y Draco partieron en busca del recado. McGonagall estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando fue interrumpida.

―Me disculparán. ―se adelantó el blondo, dando un paso hacia el frente con cara de aburrimiento mientras metía la mano en su bolsillo ―, pero no puedo retener esto, así que voy a tener que regresarlo a su tamaño normal.

Puso un diminuto artefacto en el suelo, y agitando su varita, un piano de cola enorme se apareció en medio de la oficina de directores del colegio de Hogwarts, dejando perplejos a todos los profesores de la estancia. Flitwick pareció empequeñecer aún más -si es que eso era posible- en la silla, sonrojándose.

―¿Qué... ―la voz de Minerva se quebró de la estupefacción ―¿Qué significa esto? ¡Qué les ha pasado!

―¿Esto? Oh, no es nada más que el «paquete» que nos mandó a buscar. ―respondió con claro sarcasmo Malfoy. La directora se giró para enfrentar con sus ojos a un inquieto Flitwick, olvidando provisionalmente las heridas de sus alumnos.

―No creí que enviarías estudiantes, Minver...

―¿Y por eso no ibas a decirme que, al llegar al lugar, me encontraría con un piano de cola? ―interrumpió con enfado, imponiendo rigurosidad en cada una de sus palabras. Tan así que hasta Malfoy retrocedió un paso ante la ferocidad de la voz de la directora. Su semblante se plantó en los dos chicos, y en un Lupin postrado discretamente en un rincón al lado de la puerta ―.Tengo suerte de haber enviado a dos estudiantes aplicados, que pudieron enfrentarse de forma correcta a la situación. Ahora, ¿podrían explicarme por qué se encuentran en ese... estado?

―Con su permiso, directora McGonagall. ―intervino Lupin, retrocediendo hasta la puerta y abriéndola ―.Creo que mi tarea aquí ha llegado a su fin, y tengo una clase a la espera de mis atenciones...

―Por supuesto. ―concedió ella, asintiendo ―.Gracias por su tiempo, Remus. ―Después de la partida del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, un silencio tenso inundó el ambiente ―.Quisiera saber por qué están lastimados y tienen ese aspecto tan horripilante.

―Un muggle desquiciado atentó contra nuestra integri...

―Fue mi culpa. ―cortó Hermione al Premio Anual, captando la atención de todos ―.El traslador estaba a más de quince cuadras del local en donde estaba el recado del profesor Flitwick, y no había tiempo para recorrer la distancia a pie, así que bueno, decidí que podríamos tomar un taxi... ―a medida que relató las últimas palabras, su tono de voz se hizo cada vez más tímido ―.El coche frenó de golpe en el trayecto y nos golpeamos. Es todo.

La profesora de Transformaciones se frotó las sienes, quitándose las gafas y lanzándolas contra el escritorio a su lado. Lo rodeó y se acercó a sus Premios Anuales, quienes chorreaban agua. Puso una mano en cada hombro de ellos, apretándolos afectuosamente mientras relajaba su entrecejo. Después se giró hacia Flitwick.

―Profesor, ¿podría secar a los alumnos?

―Claro que sí, Minerva. ―tras agitar su varita, después de pararse de la silla, ambos chicos quedaron absolutamente secos. Al momento en que Draco le dirigió una mirada indiferente a Hermione, tuvo que luchar con la carcajada que se generó de forma inesperada en su garganta: su pelo era toda una hazaña; por un segundo fugaz, verle el cabello así de crispado le trajo recuerdos de su primer año estudiando en Hogwarts. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada ―.Fue muy imprudente de mi parte no haber dado aviso de lo... complicado que sería cargar con mi encargo. ―se apresuró a decir el profesor ―.Les ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas. A los tres.

Hizo una inclinación educada, y McGonagall asintió.

―Es bueno que lo reconozca. ―admitió, transformando el piano a un tamaño manipulable con su varita ―.Ya puede llevarse el instrumento, profesor.

Él lo tomó y se detuvo frente a los estudiantes.

―Gracias por recoger el paquete en mi lugar. ―dijo. Luego los dejó sólos con la directora.

La ex- jefa de la casa de Gryffindor suspiró, regresando hacia su sitio detrás de la mesa de madera.

―Disculpe mi pregunta pero, ¿qué ha hecho con el perro? ―quiso saber Hermione, quien ahora había adquirido un tono de voz nasal.

―Le he pedido a Hagrid que se hiciera cargo de eso. ―contestó, colocándose las gafas otra vez ―.Quiero que vayan a la enfermería, y que se atiendan inmediatamente con Madame Pomfrey. ―ordenó con más calma, ya sin enfado ―.También les concederé el resto del día libre, por lo que les recomendaría que descansen y recuperen la energía perdida hoy.

Draco asintió de acuerdo, sintiendo su cabeza aturdida: el mundo muggle era un continuo zumbido en los oídos, y aunque estando allá se había acostumbrado, ahora no podía dejar de sentir la sensación de que todo estaba en _demasiado_ silencio.

Intercambiaron un par de diálogos más, y después de despedirse salieron hacia los pasillos del castillo, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos. Mientras Hermione sentía paz la primera vez en lo que iba del día, Draco intentaba empujar en lo más recóndito de su mente ciertos asuntos que le daban pavor estudiar, irónicamente relacionados con la Gryffindor a dos metros de él.

¿Era el único de los dos que empezaba a notar ciertos... cambios en la «relación» que llevaban? Porque hasta donde él sabía, las cosas con Granger eran discusión, días sin hablar, charlas monótonas y, al rato, otra discusión. Por eso mismo no encajaba la actitud que había tenido ella cuando él le recordó que era un mortífago, y que por ende no podría conjurar un _patronus_. Se había puesto como si de verdad le importara el hecho de haberlo herido sin pretenderlo.

Es decir, no es que lo hubiera herido, la palabra correcta sería ofenderlo. Le había ofendido terriblemente.

Estaba a punto de chasquear la lengua cuando sus ojos optaron por manejarse solos, y encontrarse con la curiosa mirada de Hermione. Con el pelo exageradamente esponjado, las mejillas demasiado sonrosadas como para ser saludable, la piel de su cara pálida y un moratón oscuro con un corte rojizo adornándole el medio de la frente, Granger tenía el aspecto de una pordiosera de ropas arrugadas y ojeras oscuras.

Por un momento olvidó en lo que había estado pensando ratos antes, y más cuando ella esbozó una tímida y cansada sonrisa hacia su dirección, entrecerrando sus párpados. Entonces se confesó interiormente -y casi sin contenerse-, que debajo de todo ese pelo y de todas esas actitudes histéricas y estrictas, Granger podía considerarse como una mujer... una mujer con su atractivo característico.

Y se sintió tremendamente impactado... porque era el momento menos indicado para pensar aquello: Granger tenía un estado deplorable físicamente.

―Bonito bálsamo labial, Malfoy. ―Draco supo que se refería al corte de su labio, por lo que optó en devolverle el ataque. Sin quitar su seriedad, carraspeó.

―Bonito cuerno de unicornio, Granger.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Para cuando llegaron a la enfermería, Pomfrey se quedó estática al ver el aspecto de ambos chicos, pensando en mil y una teorías que pudiera ser la responsable de aquello.

Sin embargo, por más que refunfuñó y se quejó murmurando entre dientes, no hizo ni una sola pregunta.

Hermione agradeció la discreción de la enfermera interiormente, pues no tenía nada de ganas de volver a explicar otra vez lo que pasaron ella y Malfoy. La mujer les dio un frasquito con ungüento, el cual -según ella- iba a cerrar sus heridas, y a la castaña le dio una poción para el obvio resfriado que estaba gestando. Hermione le restó importancia al medicamento: lo único que quería era curar el moratón de su frente, el cual le punzaba de dolor, llegar a la torre y tomarse un buen baño.

―Colóquense la crema encima de los golpes una vez que ya se hayan duchado.―explicó Pomfrey murmurando silenciosamente, caminando de un lado a otro con cosas en las manos para organizar la enfermería ―.Deberán darse un aplique cada dos horas, eso hasta que no haya rastros de las heri...

―¡HERMIONE!

El grito ensordecedor a sus espaldas logró un sobresalto general. El ruido de unos pasos apresurados, recorrieron la distancia que se hallaba entre la puerta y la castaña, quien se giró ante el llamado. Lo primero que la Premio Anual pudo ver, fue una mata pelirroja que frenó cerca de ella con ojos preocupados.

―¿Ginn...

―¡Oh, Morgana sagrada! ¡¿Qué te ha pasado? ¡Me extrañó muchísimo que hubieras faltado a clases, y ahora que te veo...!

―¡Señorita Weasley! ―interrumpió el griterío con un fuerte susurro Pomfrey, arrugando tanto las cejas que por poco no le tocaron la nariz ―.Esto es una enfermería, ¡¿qué es todo este escándalo?

Las orejas de Ginevra adoptaron casi el mismo color de su cabello.

―Lo siento, Madame Pomfrey. ―luego carraspeó, tomando por el brazo a Hermione, contemplando su demacrado rostro ―.¿Puedo acompañarte a la torre?

La chica sonrió con esfuerzo, y asintió con cansancio.

―Claro. ―Draco rodó los ojos, girándose sobre sus talones.

―Me largo. ―informó, saliendo por la puerta y tomando un rumbo contrario al que le llevaría a la torre de Premios Anuales. Ginny arrugó la nariz.

―¿Y a este qué le pasa?

―Te aseguro que tiene unos excelentes motivos como para andar con ese humor. ―Recién luego de haberlo dicho, Hermione notó que, por primera vez en lo que llevaba de existencia, excusaba las actitudes que tenía Malfoy para defenderlo.

Las dos amigas salieron de la enfermería, caminando una al lado de la otra a medida que Ginny abarrotaba a la castaña de preguntas. Ésta, sin embargo, fue muy escueta al responder: estaba cansada de dar explicaciones. Sin embargo, no era motivo como para «obviar» la parte en la que Malfoy la tomó por la cintura y se la llevó consigo en una aparición.

Un escalofrío de incomodidad recorrió todo su cuerpo, hasta llegar a la punta de su desarregladísimo cabello. Iba a tratar de quitar de su memoria aquel recuerdo.

Cuando Ginny se dio por satisfecha -aunque se notaba que todavía tenía ganas de preguntar más sobre el viaje al mundo muggle-, la arrastró por los pasillos hasta llegar a la cocina. Entraron, tomó algunas cosas, las metió en un canasto y volvieron a salir, esta vez sí para llegar a la torre donde dormía Hermione. Ambas chicas tomaron asiento en los sofás frente a la chimenea, y sacaron la comida para dejarla sobre la mesita del medio.

―Bien, es hora de llenar tu estómago. ―le dijo la pequeña Weasley, frotándose las manos del frío frente a la estufa crepitante.

―En realidad no tengo hambre. ―señaló la Premio Anual, acurrucándose sobre el cómodo sofá. Era agradable sentir el calor de una estufa después de esa infernal mañana ―.¿Tú no deberías estar en clase?

―Sí, pero te diré algo Herms: yo de aquí no me muevo hasta que comas algo. ―la voz autoritaria que había empleado para decir aquello, le recordó tremendamente a Molly Weasley. Sonrió con nostalgia.

―Ya, tienes razón.

Estiró su mano para alcanzar una tostada, untándola en mermelada.

―Recibimos correspondencia de Ron. ―el tono utilizado para enunciar esa oración fue tan serio, que obligó a Hermione a observarla con atención. De pronto la cara de Ginny se mantenía inexpresiva, mirando el fuego.

―¿Ha pasado algo? ―inquirió, preparándose para cualquier cosa. La pelirroja suspiró, sonriendo con tristeza.

―No, le ha dicho a mamá que todo va excelente y que está pasando unos días increíbles. ―se mordió el labio, con nerviosismo ―.No recibo correspondencia de Harry hace semanas.

―Oh... ―su cuerpo se relajó en su totalidad, y descartó la posibilidad de malas noticias. Aunque bueno, eso que acababa de decirle su amiga no era una buena noticia tampoco ―.Tranquila, debe estar cargado de responsabilidades...

―Si a Ron le da el tiempo para escribirnos, no creo que Harry tenga mucho problema en hacerlo. ―se descargó. Un brillo cristalino se reflejó en sus ojos ―.Entendía cuando era así en época de guerra, pero...

―Ginny. ―llamó, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro con calidez ―.Harry te quiere, y mucho.

Las palabras de Hermione hicieron efecto en la muchacha, quien sonrió apenas y parpadeó velozmente para apartar las lágrimas de sus orbes. Nunca olvidaba lo sensible que podía ponerse con ciertas cosas.

Aunque por otro lado, la castaña comenzaba a preguntarse por qué motivo su mejor amigo habría dejado de escribirle a su novia; a Hermione le escribía todas las semanas, pero a Ginny no le escribía hacía casi un mes... era obvio que allí había algo extraño.

―Gracias Herms. ―carraspeó, en un intento por mejorar su estado anímico ―.Y dime... ¿has vuelto a escribirte con Krum? ―la sola mención del búlgaro, logró un sonrojo leve en las mejillas de la Gryffindor.

―No... la última vez que nos escribimos fue cuando estaba en la madriguera, hace un mes. ―confesó, con los ojos perdidos.

Estuvieron hablando de temas triviales durante los próximos quince minutos, en los cuales Hermione fue picoteando bocadillos de la mesa ratona. Ginny se sintió satisfecha al ver a su amiga alimentándose, por lo que optó por irse a clases, alegando que pasaría a verla pronto. Por dentro, la heroína de guerra agradeció que la pelirroja no hubiera sacado a flote el asunto que se relacionaba con sus padres.

Se recostó en el sofá, abrazándose las piernas, y entrecerró los ojos. Tendría que tomarse un baño y después curarse la herida, pero las ganas de dormitar un poco le estaban ganando.

―¿Por qué le mentiste?

Sin dejar de entrecerrar los ojos, la chica intentó enfocar la vista delante de ella. En un rincón, recostado en la pared al lado de la puerta del tocador, se situaba Draco. Un Draco sin remera, con el cabello húmedo y la piel brillante, llevando unos simples pantalones de seda negros. Apretó los ojos, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no sonrojarse... ¿es que no podía evitar ir desvestido por la torre?

―No deberías ir escuchando conversaciones ajenas, Malfoy. ―apremió, casi sin mover los labios. Tenía la sensación de que podría romperse de moverse demasiado.

―No fue queriendo, la comadreja tiene un timbre de voz _bastante_ generoso. ―recalcó el blondo. Al ver que Granger no le iba a responder, prosiguió ―.Me ha dado curiosidad que, siendo tan Gryffindor, no le hubieras dicho lo que en verdad pensabas.

―¿Y exactamente qué es lo que pienso, según tú? ―Él simplemente se acercó hasta el sillón, y tomó asiento a los pies de su compañera, a una distancia prudente. Se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos.

―Que Potter quiere alejar a Weasley de su vida. ―de un rápido movimiento, Hermione se sentó, dedicándole una mirada nada amistosa. Al rato empezó a sentir una fragancia leve y masculina flotando en el aire, lo que la enredó en sus propios pensamientos.

―No es... tan así. ―contradijo ―.Creo que él sabe que están lejos... y que a lo mejor sería bueno para Ginny darle la oportunidad de conocer personas que estén a su alcance físico...

―Granger, no digas tonterías. Para ser la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación, a veces dices cosas sin sentido. ―cortó Draco, rodando los ojos con fastidio ―.Si de verdad se quiere a alguien, creo que por obviedad no se piensa siquiera en dañar a esa persona. Y por lo que he escuchado, la comadreja no está nada feliz. ―la castaña se quedó estática, sin quitarle las iris de encima a Malfoy, quien permanecía cruzado de brazos mirando el techo ―.Cuando de verdad se quiere, la distancia importa un pimiento.

Sin que se le ocurriera nada para decir, Hermione recostó su cuerpo en el respaldo del sofá, también examinando la estructura del techo. Estaba claro que ella coincidía en eso con Malfoy, pero de ahí a ser cruel con su casi hermana había un gran trecho. Primero hablaría con Harry, y después vería qué hacer con Ginny.

Cerró sus párpados, cansada: ciertamente no tenía muchas ganas de encargarse de problemas ajenos en ese momento de su vida... mas no podía negarse, pues ella entregaba todo por los suyos. La imagen de Draco sonriendo sin malicia surcó su imaginación, rememorando el recuerdo que decidió usar para conjurar el _patronus_ del callejón de Londres muggle. Nunca olvidaría la sonrisa que tenía Malfoy cuando ambos se lanzaron hechizos de primer año en esa misma sala; una sonrisa casi infantil, de esas que jamás le había visto dedicar a nadie en su vida. No tenía idea de por qué había optado por aquella memoria cuando la nutria mágica salió de su varita corriendo, ni de por qué le había dado tanto éxito incluso al primer intento.

Lo que sí sabía, era que Malfoy se estaba transformando... al igual que ella.

―Oye, Malfoy. ―Dirigió su mirada hacia el blondo, quien se mantenía con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del sofá, cruzado de brazos.

―Hmmm. ―gruñó a modo de respuesta. Una débil curva se dibujó en la comisura de los labios de la castaña.

―Te debo una disculpa, por lo que ha ocurrido hoy.

Los ojos de Malfoy se despegaron al instante, mas no se dignaron en moverse hacia la silueta de su acompañante.

¿Granger le estaba pidiendo perdón por haberlo llamado mortífago indirectamente?

Aunque en realidad no debería sorprenderle... cuando los Gryffindor notaban un error, intentaban enmendarlo.

―Déjal...

―No, no lo dejo nada. ―lo interrumpió. Entonces juntó valor, y la observó a su derecha: tenía una determinación inmensa en los ojos.

―Como quieras. ―concedió él, encogiéndose de hombros. Suspiró algo incómodo ―.Todo está... normal, Granger. ―había estado a punto de decir «bien», pero entre ellos las cosas jamás estaban sinceramente bien. La palabra «normal» se apegaba más a su interacción social.

Lo importante era que Granger parecía haber quedado satisfecha con su respuesta, porque sonrió con orgullo y regresó a su posición inicial contra el respaldo del sillón, dejando de acosarlo con sus iris miel.

Así fue como ambos Premios Anuales compartieron su primer silencio sin que fuera incómodo.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _ **¿Qué les ha parecido? Pueden dejar un review contándome si les ha gustado :) que lo recibiré con gusto, pues es algo que me motiva mucho a continuar con la escritura de este fic.**_

 _ **Como han podido leer, la memoria que había utilizado Hermione para conjurar su patronus fue aquel épico momento en el que se ella y Malfoy se lanzaron hechizos de primer año, antes de que McGonagall les descubrieran :3**_

 _ **Esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios :) ¡nos vemos en la próxima!**_

 _ **Mayqui, ¡cambio y fuera!**_


	9. Fría decisión

**Harry Potter NO me pertenece ni sus personajes, es de la propiedad de J.K Rowling; a no ser si son OC's inventados, éstos inventos SI son de mi propiedad.**

 _ ***Se asoma lentamente por el borde de la entrada* Eh... ¡Hola! ¡Vaya, cuánto tiempo! De verdad, incluso están cambiados... espero que las nuevas antorchas incendiadas sean de decoración, jeje... je...**_

 _ **¡Lo siento mucho!**_

 _ **No es excusa (en realidad es la excusa perfecta, pero esto es cien por ciento real) pero la universidad me tiene absolutamente ajetreada. Y no es broma, extraño la preparatoria.**_

 _ **Bueno, yendo al grano para no retenerlos mucho, ¡un nuevo capítulo! Este capítulo trae nuevas facetas para nuestros dos amiguitos... o enemiguitos(?**_

 _ **Se acerca el motivo por el cuál la historia tiene este nombre, calculo que para dentro de dos o tres capítulos más :) ¡pero no se preocupen! Trataré de ponerme al día con el fic y actualizar cuanto antes.**_

 _ **Sin más nada para decir, ¡disfruten de la lectura!**_

 **Capítulo IX: Fría decisión**

Un movimiento ajeno a él le trajo a la realidad, arrancándolo del confuso mundo de los sueños. Intentó volver a dormir restándole importancia, sin abrir los ojos, hasta que otro ajetreo le indicó que algo ocurría con su cama. Casi con pesar, despegó sus párpados, dándose de lleno con la oscuridad; bueno, no la completa negrura, pues una luz oscilante alumbraba la estancia con misterio. Desorientado, descubrió que no estaba acostado, y que no estaba sobre su cama... vamos, ni siquiera se hallaba dentro de su recámara como había supuesto.

Con un poco más de intranquilidad, notó la presencia de la estufa a su izquierda, que todavía seguía encendida. Con que entonces se había quedado dormido en la sala común de la torre... aunque no rememoraba cuando. Suspiró, relajándose otra vez, y estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos para dejarse llevar por los brazos del Morfeo cuando una exhalación de aire impactó contra su piel desnuda.

Una exhalación que obviamente no era suya.

Casi con miedo, fue bajando la vista hasta dar con una mata de cabello enredado, el cual se situaba sobre su hombro derecho. Prefirió suponer que el pelo le había crecido y que encima le había cambiado de color, pero no podía escapar de la realidad: Granger estaba apoyada contra él, durmiendo como una niña, con la mano cerrada en un puño sobre su pecho y la cara escondida en su cuello.

Y no supo qué le asustó más: que Granger le estuviera tocando sin tener consciencia de eso, o que a él no le molestara en lo absoluto su contacto.

Se sintió estúpido, porque perfectamente podía empujarla a su suerte y hacer que se diera de lleno contra el piso, despertándola y apartándola de sí. El problema era que no tenía el valor para hacer esa crueldad.

¿Crueldad? Por Dios, era Granger. Otra respiración profunda chocó contra su piel, y un estremecimiento recorrió su anatomía. _Tenía que alejarse de ahí ahora_. Aterrado, tomó por los hombros a la muchacha que parecía estar plácidamente en un mundo de ensueño, y la alejó unos centímetros de su cuerpo.

Fue un error...

Un aroma dulce, casi imperceptible, se adentró en sus fosas nasales y le dejo perplejo; ese aroma a vainilla y caramelo, aroma a niña... niña mezclada con esencia de mujer. Por un segundo se olvidó de sus propósitos, y se tomó el tiempo de respirar profundamente toda la fragancia, queriendo llenar su pecho completamente.

Y abrió los ojos, tanto que se extrañó que no hubieran quedado sus globos oculares rodando por el suelo; y se quedó petrificado, sin creerse lo que acababa de hacer. Despejándose, retomó consciencia de su anterior objetivo: alejarse.

Estaba por ponerse de pie y saltar lejos, cuando se resbaló de sus manos y se deslizó sobre su torso, hasta quedarse sobre su regazo.

Escandalizado con la escena, ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa con esfuerzo, tratando de calmarse. Granger se removió un poco, buscando una posición más cómoda, y luego continuó inmóvil. Draco dejó de aguantar el aire en sus pulmones, con los brazos levantados a cada lado de su cuerpo, sin saber qué demonios hacer... la sabelotodo no parecía tener el sueño leve. Volvió a tomarla y, casi sin conseguirlo, logró salir del sofá y dejarla recostada ahí sin que despertara. Siseó un suspiro de alivio entre los dientes apretados, y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

Eso se quedaría entre la sala común y él. Granger no tenía por qué saberlo... ni lo sabría nunca jamás. Un escalofrío le erizó la piel: de pronto tenía frío, como si estuviera falto de algo que le diera calidez...

Seguramente sería una blusa.

Quería darse la vuelta y marcharse lejos de la escena del crimen, mas algo le impedía moverse ni un milímetro. Era un idiota... un completo idiota, ¿qué pasaba con él?

Contempló la silueta de Granger acurrucada sobre sí misma, con el rostro relajado y el cabello regado por todos lados, a la luz del fuego. Tenía los labios resquebrajados, secos y violáceos, y la piel pálida.

Granger era... frágil...

Ya, no era la primera vez que lo pensaba, ni que lo analizaba, pero es que la imagen de una luchadora intelectual, bruja impecable haciendo magia y carácter remarcado, no tenía nada que ver con lo que ahora mismo veía: una chica de diez y ocho años que no comía casi nada a diario, que se pasaba las horas de dormir estudiando y que intentaba desesperadamente escapar de su pasado oscuro. Una descripción que coincidía con él.

Cuando la vio acomodarse, sus manos se dirigieron hacia el respaldo del otro sofá, tomando una manta doblada. A medio camino de regreso hacia Granger, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y frenó, soltando una pulla mental.

Vale, le pondría una manta, ¿y luego qué? ¿La llevaría cual princesa hasta su alcoba, la acostaría sobre su cama, la arroparía y le daría el beso de las buenas noches?

Cabreado, apretó los labios y lanzó la frazada al suelo, con todas sus fuerzas. Casi corriendo, se encaminó hasta su cuarto para poder irse a dormir.

Y volvió a frenar, de espaldas a la sala, a medio subir de escaleras. Tras unos segundos eternos, cerró sus párpados, pasándose la mano por los cabellos por segunda vez. De cinco zancadas, volvió hasta la manta, la tomó del piso, la abrió de un golpe seco y la lanzó extendida sobre Granger, de muy mala gana y a un metro de distancia. Moviendo los ojos de un lado a otro, con un pie encima del primer escalón y otro sobre la madera de la sala, murmuró:

―Buenas noches, maldita sea.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La profesora de Pociones no le dijo nada cuando entró por la puerta del salón con diez minutos de retraso. Supuso que no podría hacerlo, puesto que Hermione era la única alumna de su curso que llegaba a su clase con quince minutos de antelación. A la mujer sólo le dio un poco de curiosidad saber por qué la Premio Anual habría roto ese día con su rigurosa actitud.

Cuando la castaña tomó asiento en su pupitre -designado por la profesora misma-, Tanner le señaló la pizarra, en donde había una lista de ingredientes. Hermione asintió con la cabeza en su dirección, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en agradecimiento a su nueva Maestra de Pociones.

Bueno, había sido una mala mañana. Se había despertado en la sala común de la torre, vestida al igual que el día anterior, con un dolor de cabeza gigante y con la garganta seca. De no haber sido por el calor de la estufa y la misteriosa manta que había sobre ella, hubiera muerto de frío. Tuvo que ir a por una poción para el dolor porque era demasiado para soportarlo, y luego de ir a buscarse ropa, se duchó por fin.

Lamentablemente todo lo había hecho sin siquiera dedicarle una sola ojeada al reloj, y por ende casi se infarta cuando descubrió que eran las ocho. Corriendo y dejando de lado su idea de curarse el hematoma de la frente, Hermione salió disparada hacia su próxima clase: Pociones. Por obviedad se salteó el desayuno -aunque le tronaba el estómago por primera vez en mucho tiempo-.

Decidida a volver a su querida rutina, empezó a trabajar. Colocaba los ingredientes en fila por orden, cuando la puerta del salón se abrió, dejando ingresar a un alumno. Hermione no hubiera mirado de no haber escuchado a su profesora.

―Que... sorpresa, joven Malfoy.

Juró que los huesos de su cuello tronaron de lo veloz que levantó la cabeza. Allí estaba él: rostro impasible, gesto aburrido, pose desenfadada, cabello bien peinado y uniforme inmaculado. Draco Malfoy estaba en el dintel de la clase de Pociones, por primera vez en lo que iba del año. Con los brazos cruzados, el blondo siguió sin moverse, examinando a su nueva profesora. La clase entera ahora había dejado de trabajar para grabar en sus retinas el momento que se estaba dando.

―Podrá pasar a mi clase siempre y cuando haya venido a trabajar. ―puntualizó con calma, juntando las manos sobre su vestido color bordó. Draco estuvo tentado en darse media vuelta e irse: ¿qué creía esa mujer que iba a hacer él? ¿Plantar el trasero en una silla y dormir? Sus ojos se encontraron con un par de iris miel, que lo observaban con aprensión. Entonces, cabreado, se encaminó hacia el primer pupitre vacío que vio, tomando asiento. Estaba a punto de sacar sus cosas cuando Tanner carraspeó ―.Preferiría que se sentara junto con alguien para que pueda ir adaptándose al curso. Luego si quiere, con el tiempo, podrá adecuarse a trabajar solo. ―se produjo un silencio sepulcral, y la tensión se hizo el doble de palpable cuando la profesora continuó ―.Señorita Granger, haga un espacio para recibir al señor Malfoy en su mesa.

Todos los pares de ojos de la clase se movieron de la profesora hacia el rubio, para finalizar su observación en la leona. Con una falta de sonido penetrante en el ambiente -Hermione incluso dejó de escuchar las pociones en los calderos ajenos bullendo al fuego-, la chica recogió sus cosas para apartarlas a un lado, dejando un área de la mesa al servicio de su compañero de torre. Luchando con la resistencia que estaba imponiendo su cuerpo y orgullo, Draco se encaminó hasta el sitio.

Después de que la profesora se sintiera satisfecha, regresó a su labor, caminando entre calderos y mirando el procedimiento de sus alumnos. Malfoy miró la pizarra con curiosidad, encontrándose con una poción que, si bien no era muy utilizada en los cursos de Hogwarts, él se sabía del derecho y del revés. Poniéndose manos a la obra, se alejó de la realidad y se sumergió en un mundo en donde solo estaban él y su poción.

Casi media hora después, dejó de revolver el contenido de su trabajo y se puso a esperar la cocción del mismo. Entre esos treinta minutos, se había remangado y aflojado la corbata: el aire viciado de vapores más el calor del fuego de cada alumno, empezaban a caldear la estancia. Estuvo con la mirada perdida hasta que dio con algo bastante peculiar, y eso era nada más ni nada menos que la nuca de Granger.

La muchacha se había hecho un torniquete con aquella mata de cabello indomable, dejando a la vista la piel de todo su cuello: una piel brillante, perlada de gotitas salinas de sudor, tersa a la vista. Los ojos mercurio del Slytherin bajaron un poco más, chocando con el inicio de sus clavículas, las cuales se escondían bajo la fina tela de la camisa blanca con el escudo de Gryffindor. Ella parecía mantenerse ajena a todo lo demás: mezclando su poción, contando los giros en silencio, moviendo los labios sin hacer ruido para no perder la cuenta. Quizás el movimiento fue lo que le hipnotizó, y por ende se quedó idiotizado con su boca... era zigzagueante, atrayente, ¿acaso había subido aún más la temperatura?...

―Vaya... ―el sobresalto que dio Malfoy sacudió la mesa, atrayendo ojos curiosos. La profesora miró la poción con la ceja arqueada ―.He de admitir que, para ser su primera clase, se ha lucido señor Malfoy... ¿o debo darle el mérito a la señorita Granger?

Aquello le sentó como un golpe bajísimo... estaba claro que aquella mujer no tenía ni idea de cuál era su legajo académico en esa asignatura. Y no supo qué le cabreó más: que la maestra no se creyera que él mismo había podido lograr la pócima, o que pensara que Granger le había soplado la preparación.

Hermione, quien había escuchado aquel último comentario, de pronto se sintió turbada.

―No, para nad...

―Cállate, Granger. ―le escupió Draco, frunciendo los labios con desagrado. De pronto tenía ganas de largarse de allí. Se giró hacia la profesora ―.Usted no me conoce, y le puedo asegurar que no necesito ayuda de nadie para lograr lo que quiero.

Estiró la mano para guardar sus cosas y jamás volver, cuando la risa de la mujer cortó su acción.

―Cálmese, señor Malfoy. Sólo bromeaba. ―su voz era un susurro agradable, y traía una sonrisa cálida ―.Aunque no lo crea, he leído su expediente, y acabo de comprobar que lo que allí dice es cierto: tiene un gran talento para Pociones, al igual que un orgullo enorme. ―Draco se quedó inmóvil, tratando de entender los cambios de humor de su maestra ―.Por ser la primera clase y por realizar una poción excelente, veinte puntos para Slytherin. Aunque le restaré unos cinco puntos por haberle dirigido de mala forma la palabra a la señorita Granger. ―miró por encima de la mesa la poción de la mencionada, ensanchando su sonrisa y achinando los ojos ―.Y usted, notable como siempre. Diez puntos para Gryffindor.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hermione salió de Pociones con una sensación amarga cosquilleándole en el pecho: era un... ¡era un idiota! ¡Era sabido que Malfoy era un idiota! Lo que no entendía era por qué, siendo consciente de aquello, aún así le había sentado terrible que él se hubiera comportado como una alimaña.

―Estúpido Malfoy... ―masculló, dando zancadas hacia su próxima clase. Por unos momentos, sólo por unos instantes, ella había considerado posible que él, a lo mejor y después de todo lo que había pasado, podría ser una mejor persona... o no mejor, sino una no _tan_ desagradable persona. Pero era obvio que le había errado... Hermione, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se había equivocado.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

―Estúpida Granger.

Una piedra fue lanzada con furia hacia el pequeño estanque que había entre los árboles, salpicando a distancia. Draco tomó otra roca, y utilizó toda la extensión de su brazo para volver a tirar el proyectil hacia el agua. Estaba enfadado, y no necesariamente por lo que había ocurrido en la clase de Pociones.

Qué va, eso le importaba un pimiento.

Tenía que alejarse de ella cuanto antes, imponer una distancia prudencial, e incluso excesiva. ¿Qué rayos pasaba con él? Había mirado a Granger como lo haría con cualquier fémina en plena etapa de adolescencia, lleno de hormonas. ¿Y lo peor? Le gustó lo que había visto. Por más mundano, retrogrado, casto y estúpido que había sido lo que exploró con sus ojos.

Otra piedra voló por los aires. Rememoró lo que había pasado la noche anterior, en la que había sentido la pequeña figura de la leona en carne propia al tacto, y quiso auto-estrangularse. Draco gruñó de impotencia, tomó un puñado de tierra del suelo del Bosque Prohibido y lo tiró con torpeza hacia adelante, generando una nube de polvo. En su ataque de histeria, también pateó el piso, manchando sus carísimos zapatos y torciéndose el dedo pulgar del pie. Lanzó unas cuantas groserías lo suficientemente alto como para que las aves que habían estado cantando se callaran.

Bien, tenía que calmarse. Aquello no traería nada bueno si continuaba despechado por un desliz... un desliz que a cualquiera le hubiera pasado. Es decir, hacía mucho que él no compartía el lecho con ninguna mujer... más de dos años, si sus cálculos no fallaban. Era normal que viera a cualquier _cosa_ como una mujer. Lo que necesitaba era una buena fémina dispuesta a entregarse a él cuanto antes.

Sí... era ese el problema. Y ahora, lo único que le quedaba hacer era buscar una solución. Que por supuesto, no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con cierta mata de cabello castaño y rebelde.

Por el sagrado Salazar... sus antepasados deberían de estar retorciéndose en sus tumbas al ver que uno de sus descendientes había fantaseado durante una milésima de instante en saborear la piel de una bruja nacida de muggles. La sangre impura. La sangresucia. La escoria para los del linaje de sangre mágica pura. Tendría que castigarse por seguir recordando esa desfachatez, esa impureza mental...

Granger le había infectado la mente... era todo su culpa, ¿quién la mandaba a recogerse el puto cabello? Por él que se muriera de calor hasta el infierno.

¡Hasta el infierno!

Se apretó el puente de la nariz con impaciencia, calmándose como podía. Intentó perderse en el paisaje de su sitio predilecto en el colegio, paseando los ojos de árbol en árbol y del suelo hasta el agua. Aquel lugar lo había descubierto teniendo quince años de edad, cuando trataba de escapar de las garras de una Pansy Parkinson necesitada de afecto. Había corrido como un loco hasta meterse un poco en el bosque: todos sabían que Draco odiaba el Bosque Prohibido, por lo que jamás le buscarían allí. En sí ni siquiera estaba tan adentro: era un lugar tan cerca del muro que el mismo podía verse entre las hojas de las plantas. Un pequeño claro, en el que su flora tenía extraños colores azules y violáceos que degradaban la luz solar en destellos de arco iris, haciendo brillar con mucha intensidad el agua de un pequeño estanque cristalino y calmo.

Literalmente, era un sitio mágico.

De igual forma, con la época fría que se estaba acercando a Escocia, actualmente el brillo descomunal que se formaba gracias a las plantas y al sol estaba desapareciendo, cerrando los pétalos de las flores y volviendo en tonos grisáceos los árboles, arrancándoles las hojas. Pero nada de eso podía opacar la belleza y la paz del sitio.

Un halo de vapor escapó de la boca del rubio en cuanto bostezó. Estaba cansado... no podía dormir bien últimamente, y las pociones no le estaban surtiendo efecto. Unas ojeras oscuras adornaban sus ojos con pesadez, recordándole cada vez que se veía en algún reflejo que jamás volvería a tener el brillo que tenía cuando era joven y ajeno a la muerte. Malfoy no podría decir nunca que no lo intentó... es decir, intentar sobrellevar de la mejor forma posible el recuerdo del pasado.

Siguió mirando su rostro en el agua, pensando en que quizás no podría escapar jamás de lo que le atormentaba una y otra vez cuando no podía mantener la mente ocupada. Se preguntó cuál era la cantidad de personas que estaban pasando por lo que él, y de nuevo una imagen difusa de una melena castaña se presentó en su mente, haciéndole chasquear la lengua.

Se giró sobre sí mismo, emprendiendo el camino de regreso hacia el castillo. En algún momento tenía que regresar a la cruda realidad, y terminar cuanto antes con aquel año escolar para irse y jamás volver. Pero, mientras tanto, tenía que resolver el asunto «impuro».

Y tenía que hacerlo ya mismo.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _ **¿Qué les ha parecido? Pueden decirlo mediante un review, que es gratis y quema grasas c: bueno eso no es cierto, pero es gratis, se los puedo garantizar.**_

 _ **¡Gracias por todos los comentarios del capítulo pasado! Fueron más de lo usual y no saben cuánto me gusta eso :) :**_

 _ **Giselle Mora; Doristarazona; Micaela Malfoy (¡bienvenida!); topodelfuturo26 (¡gracias, amiga! No sabes cuánto te extraño); Maryel Tonks; Erick . Moony.**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos en la próxima entrega!**_

 _ **Mayqui, ¡cambio y fuera!**_


	10. Frío despertar

**Harry Potter NO me pertenece ni sus personajes, es de la propiedad de J.K Rowling; a no ser si son OC's inventados, éstos inventos SI son de mi propiedad.**

 _ **¡Buenas noches, queridos lectores!**_

 _ **Uff, ¡cuánto tiempo! ¿Se está yendo el año o es sensación mía? Mil disculpas por la demora, estoy teniendo una época fatal con la universidad y aún no me acostumbro a ella. Difícilmente puedo tener tiempo de ocio, y eso conlleva a que actualice con menos frecuencia.**_

 _ **Nueva actualización, con cambios en el desarrollo de la historia y alguna que otra sorpresa. Se acercan sucesos importantes y este será el primero de ellos, espero que les guste.**_

 _ **Por cierto, ¡gracias a los reviews del capítulo pasado!:**_

 _ **Maryel Tonks (¡bienvenida!); topodelfuturo26 (¡aquí tienes la actualización, querida! Te quiero); Doristarazona.**_

 _ **Sin más para agregar, ¡disfruten de la lectura!**_

 **Capítulo X: Frío despertar**

 _«Tack tack tack tack tack...»_

Una serie de molestos golpes fueron sacándola del mundo de los sueños, regresándola a la helada realidad. No tenía fuerzas ni para despegar los ojos, y estaba dispuesta a volver a dormirse, pero sin embargo...

 _«Tack tack tack...»_

Hermione abrió los párpados por primera vez en lo que iba de ese nuevo día, encontrando molesta la luz que entraba por su ventana... ¿se había olvidado de cerrar las cortinas la noche anterior antes de acostarse a dormir?

Los golpes que la despertaron no pararon, y descubrió que provenía desde el vidrio del ventanal. Se giró con pereza aún debajo de las mantas de su cama, poniéndose de frente a los rayos de sol que entraban a su habitación... y se quedó pasmada.

De un sopetón se destapó, y dando un salto se puso en pie para casi correr hasta el alféizar. Allí afuera habían mínimo cinco lechuzas, y entre todas ellas reconoció la de Ron y la familia Weasley.

Sintió mucho miedo, tanto que casi llegó a romper la manivela cuando quiso dejar las aves entrar. ¿Le había pasado algo a alguien? ¿Por qué tenía tanta correspondencia?

Su ansiedad se incrementó cuando, entre tantas aves, visualizó un vociferador.

―Oh... ―apenas pudo tomarlo con las manos, sintiendo que el papel estaba casi hirviendo, cuando éste se abrió y un ruido ensordecedor la envolvió casi lastimosamente.

― _¡FELIIIIIZ, FELIIIIZ EN TU DIAAAA! ¡AMIGAAA, MERLIIIN TE BENDIGAAAA!... ¡Aunque no lo necesites!_... ―la voz de George interrumpiendo la sonata de la familia Weasley resonó como un martillo por toda la estancia, atontando aún más a una confusa Hermione ―... _¡QUE REINE LA PAZ EN TU DIAAAAA! ¡Y QUE CUMPLAAAS MUCHOOS MAAAAAS!_ ―una tanda de aplausos y gritos de emoción terminó con la canción horriblemente desafinada, pero que sin embargo le arrancó una carcajada a la remitente, que dejó en el pasado su preocupación y su anterior estupefacción, ensanchando una sonrisa enorme en su cara ―. _¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HERMIONE! ¡QUERIDA, ESPERO INICIES EXCELENTE ESTE DIA TAN ESPECIAL...! ―_ Hermione asintió como si la señora Weasley estuviera viéndola en ese momento ―... _¡HOLA HERMS! TE ENVIE UN MALETIN CON MIS NUEVOS PRODUCTOS PARA HACER BROMAS DE...! ¡GEORGE! ¡DEJA DE INTERRUMPIR EL SALUDO DE HERMIONE PARA PROMOCIONAR TUS PRODUCTOS! ¡HOLA HERMIONE! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!_ ―entre los gritos de Molly, la voz de Charly se oyó a duras penas. Se estaba arruinando los oídos, pero valía la pena... ― _... ¡FELIZ EN TU DIA, HERMIONE!_ ―el señor Weasley parecía haberse acercado al vociferador y al mismo tiempo alejado de las riñas y discusiones del resto de la familia _―... ¡LA IDEA DEL VOCIFERADOR FUE MIA! ¡¿NO ES INTELIGENTE?... ¡VAMOS, DESPIDANSE TODOS!_ ―un ajetreo indicó que Molly se había hecho de nuevo con el vociferador, anunciando el fin del mensaje ―... _¡ADIOS HERMIONE! ¡VISITANOS PRONTO!_

Después del saludo a nivel general y de las últimas palabras dichas por la mujer, el papel carmesí se auto-destruyó en cientos de pequeños pedazos, dejando un silencio ensordecedor en el ambiente. La castaña quiso golpearse a sí misma, y también reír: cierto que ese día era su cumpleaños, y que por eso es que habían tantas lechuzas en su recámara.

Aquel mensaje había sido toda una sorpresa, y la había dejado feliz y nostálgica en medidas iguales... extrañaba a la familia Weasley. Con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios, se dedicó a recibir cada correspondencia. La primera en dirigir su atención, fue a la que traía consigo Errol; un desplumado y tembloroso Errol. El ave llevaba un par de cartas en la pata, por lo que la chica supuso que una sería de Ron y otra sería de Harry.

Sin demora, rompió el sello y sacó el papel plegado del interior del primer sobre, ansiosa de leer.

" _¡Feliz cumpleaños, Herms!:_

 _¡Buenos días! Ron y yo nos hemos despertado exclusivamente a las cuatro de la madrugada para escribirte estas cartas y que así pudieran llegar al tiempo en que te levantes a iniciar la jornada allí en Hogwarts... y también para que Errol no demorara entre desvanecimientos y pérdidas de memoria. Eso último te lo contará Ron en su mensaje._

 _¡Sí que pasa el tiempo! Realmente me gustaría estar allí ahora mismo, y poder frotarte el cabello cantándote la canción de feliz, feliz en tu día._

 _Cambiando un poco de tema, Hermione... debo contarte algo. ¿Recuerdas la excursión de la que te hablé que Ron y yo tendríamos la semana pasada? Bueno, la misma se ha extendido... hasta un mes. Si soy sincero, en realidad nosotros teníamos planeado terminar ayer, y que nos dieran los tres días libres de compensación... pero no ha resultado como lo supusimos, y no podremos ir a verte._

 _Estamos muy mal por esto, teníamos ganas de ir hasta ahí y darte una sorpresa, y pasar el día contigo y también con Hagrid (que seguramente te habrá hecho un pastel del tamaño de una mesa... no sabes lo mucho que extraño los pasteles de Ha..."_

La carta continuaba con más palabras sobre lo mucho que Harry extrañaba el colegio, y lo tanto que le gustaría estar allí con ella. Hermione jamás lo admitiría, ni siquiera con _veritaserum_ , pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas apenas supo que no podría ver a sus amigos ese día. Bueno, en realidad ningún día del próximo mes.

Terminó de leer la correspondencia del pelinegro, sonriendo con tristeza: valoraba muchísimo el sacrificio de sus amigos. Dejó la carta de Harry a un lado y tomó el sobre de Ron, el cual estaba más pesado.

" _¡Feliz en tu día!:_

 _Seguramente estas cartas lleguen tarde... Errol está teniendo problemas de memoria y a veces regresa con las cosas que le mando a enviar, como si necesitara recordar a quién le dije que se las mandara._

 _Diez y nueve años, ¿eh? Te pones cada vez más anciana y sabia... seguramente ayer te has quedado dormida leyendo un aburridísimo tomo de quinientas hojas que has tomado de la polvorienta biblioteca, el cual nadie habrá tocado en años hasta que lo encontraste..."_

―Pero qué cretino... ―murmuró la leona, lanzando un par de carcajadas ante las ocurrencias del pelirrojo.

" _... aunque no creo que haya sido tan fascinante como para hacerte olvidar de que hoy es tu cumpleaños. Hermione Granger: hoy es tu cumpleaños, y tendrás que prometerme y prometerte que romperás reglas en nuestra ausencia... porque sí, Harry y yo no podremos ir hoy. Supongo que te lo habrá contado, y estoy bastante malhumorado por esto._

 _Así que el trato es el siguiente: romperás reglas, comerás pastel de Hagrid (por cierto, envíame un poco), irás a todas las comidas del día y luego cabrearás un poco a Malfoy con los nuevos inventos bromistas que ha creado George, los cuales estoy seguro de que te mandó como regalo._

 _Oh, y una cosa... espero que esto no te moleste, ni te ponga mal, aunque no puedo hacer mucho... no podremos enviarte los regalos, pues estamos fuera de casa y no nos dejan salir a comprar nada por aquí._

 _De verdad, te debemos una disculpa gigante Herms, Harry y yo no sabemos có.."_

Si bien Hermione prosiguió leyendo el mensaje, no prestó realmente atención en todo lo que restaba hasta el final, que se efectuaba con una firma por parte de Ron. No es que le molestara nada de eso... es que los extrañaba mucho. Sin embargo, ella sabía que era por su carrera y su futuro lo que estaban haciendo, y que valdría la pena su ausencia actual años más tarde.

Algo más animada, guardó ambas cartas y le dio de comer al pobre Errol, que se había desplomado sobre el suelo. Observó el resto de las lechuzas que aguardaban con su pata extendida hacia ella, y casi sonriendo recogió el paquete que se encontraba más cerca. En efecto, era el botiquín de nuevas bromas del que George le había hablado en el vociferador, y del que Ron había dicho algo al respecto en su carta.

 _"Ten cuidado con el polvo cobre... puede causar reacciones alérgicas. Por cierto, que tengas un feliz cumpleaños._

 _George."_

Reusándose totalmente a romper siquiera el papel que envolvía el regalo por parte del gemelo, volvió a poner la nota encima del paquete, pensando en qué sería mejor: guardarlo para siempre o desaparecerlo. Desde la última vez que George le había enviado sus nuevos productos, Hermione juró y perjuró que jamás, _jamás_ iba a volver a confiar en él. Había terminado con el cabello rosa durante veinticuatro horas, y todo porque a Weasley le parecía divertida la idea de utilizarla como conejillo de indias sin siquiera consultárselo.

Dirigió sus ojos hacia otra lechuza que traía algo para ella, y se propuso romper el envoltorio de papel, descubriendo la tapa de un libro aparentemente antiquísimo con sus hojas amarillentas y los bordes desgastados. No tenía ningún título en la portada, ni tampoco en las primeras hojas. La redacción comenzaba abruptamente: sin presentaciones, sin nombres, sólo con una fecha en la esquina como indicación de algo...

Todo eso le resultó muy extraño a la castaña, por lo que decidió tomar el pequeño papel plegado que había encima del envoltorio, abriéndolo para revelar una caligrafía que ella identificaría aún si le lanzaran un _obliviate._

" _Hermione:_

 _Espero sea de tu agrado, tanto como a mí me agradó transcribir estas cartas que encontré en un baúl viejo de mi casa. Es la recopilación de la correspondencia que mantenían mis bisabuelos en tiempos jóvenes. Sé que no eres muy afín a las novelas, pero siento que esto será una excepción a la regla. Debo decir que es un libro único en todo el mundo... al igual que tú lo eres._

 _Me encantaría poder vernos pronto, intentaré visitarte en cuanto tenga tiempo libre por aquí._

 _Que tengas un feliz cumpleaños, Hermione._

 _Viktor."_

Estuvo a punto de lanzar un suspiro de ansiedad y fascinación: Viktor se había molestado en transcribir todo un tomo de cartas, sólo para dárselo a ella como regalo de cumpleaños... era un gesto increíble.

De pronto se preguntó en qué estaba quedando su relación con Viktor Krum. El verano pasado habían mantenido una conversación constante vía lechuza, mientras ella se alojaba en la madriguera a la espera del inicio de clases. Siempre habían palabras bonitas, elogios y mensajes afectuosos... pero hacía muchísimo que no le veía. Más de dos años si era exacta.

Con el semblante perdido, acarició su nuevo libro con la yema de sus dedos, imaginando su futuro reencuentro con el búlgaro... bueno, eso siempre y cuando él cumpliera con su palabra. Frunció el ceño un poco: siempre que le enviaba correspondencia, le decía que iría a visitarla. El asunto es que jamás lo hacía.

Hubiera continuado fundida en sus cavilaciones, de no ser por un estruendoso ruido que de pronto se hizo presente en su cuarto.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

― _¡FELIIIIIZ, FELIIIIZ EN TU DIAAAA!..._

El susto que se llevó al haber sido interrumpido esa mañana en sus sueños realmente no tenía nombre ni definición. Draco Malfoy había saltado dormido, exclamando de sorpresa y terminando con un golpe en la muñeca -se la había dado «accidentalmente» contra la cabecera de madera-, sin olvidar que de pronto acabó con el trasero en el suelo. Jamás, en lo que llevaba de vida, se había caído de la cama... hasta ese momento.

―... _¡AMIGAAA, MERLIIIN TE BENDIGAAAA!..._

―¿Pero qué rayos?... ―hubiera querido seguir insultando, de no ser por el cántico celestial que le estaba atolondrando los tímpanos hasta casi hacérselos sangrar. Intentó ponerse en pie, frotándose la muñeca con su mano: había sido un golpe fuerte, y el moratón le comenzaba a punzar. Si hubiera estado más atento y no tan ocupado en lanzar pullas, tal vez no se hubiera enredado entre las sábanas que había arrastrado hasta el suelo en su caída ni se hubiese resbalado, regalándole su nariz al flamante filo de su innecesariamente dura mesa de noche caoba ―¡AGGGH!

―... _¡QUE REINE LA PAZ EN TU DIAAAAA! ¡Y QUE CUMPLAAAS MUCHOOS MAAAAAS!_

―¡Sagrado Salazar! ―su voz se había vuelto nasal, mientras tenía los párpados fuertemente cerrados y ambas manos sobre su nariz. El accidente había sido peor que lo de la mano... y el dolor era infernal. Quería maldecir una y mil veces pero no se sentía capaz de hacer otra cosa que revolcarse por el piso, lanzando gemidos lastimeros y casi lagrimeando.

Bien, era obvio que aquel sería un día de mierda... y ya se había hecho una idea de cuánto, a juzgar por la forma en que inició la jornada.

Doblado de dolor, Draco volvió a intentar pararse, aferrándose al dosel por las dudas. Sin quitar su mano de su cara, se encaminó zigzagueante hasta la puerta, saliendo de su recámara con torpeza. Tenía la intención de bajar hasta el baño y atender su herida, pero la curiosidad le fue más fuerte y siguió de largo por el pasillo, conduciéndose hacia la puerta de su compañera de torre: Hermione Granger.

Curiosamente, la misma estaba entreabierta, dejándole ver una luz solar impresionante entrando por medio del vidrio de su ventana. Sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, empujó la hoja de madera con la punta de sus dedos, olvidando parcialmente su dolor y frunciendo el ceño de concentración. Entonces se halló con la melena castaña de Hermione, que parecía color miel al sol. La chica estaba arrodillada en el suelo, rodeada de lechuzas con correos y con las manos aferradas a un libro de aspecto viejo.

Su expresión al terminar de leer la nota que traía consigo el tomo, fue de absoluto deleite y felicidad... más de la que Draco hubiera considerado normal. Ella jamás ponía esa... esa cara cuando Potty o la comadreja le escribían.

Ni mucho menos olisqueaba el pergamino que contenía el mensaje.

El rubio apretó los labios con exageración, poniendo un gesto de total desagrado, e hizo lo que menos se hubiera imaginado que haría: se adentró a la recámara.

―¿Qué estás haciendo, Granger?

El sobresalto que dio Hermione en el suelo la hizo lanzar la nota por los aires, dándole la oportunidad perfecta a Malfoy para atraparla entre sus garras. La castaña, por su parte, no estaba enterándose de nada, queriendo procesar el hecho de que de un instante a otro Draco Malfoy estaba en su cuarto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, con un enorme moratón y un corte adornándole la nariz.

―¿Malfoy? ―preguntó estúpidamente. Era la primera vez que se dirigían la palabra desde la disputa que tuvieron en pociones, y a juzgar por la forma en la que se estaban dando las cosas, la situación no iba a terminar nada bien. Su gesto se transformó en auténtico enfado al ver los ojos grises de su nuevo acompañante de estancia sobre la nota de Viktor ―¡Devuélveme eso!

―¿Por qué? ¿Qué es tan importante? ―Draco no tuvo que mirar por mucho tiempo el pergamino para visualizar la firma del autor. Su semblante cambió drásticamente, mientras en su pecho sintió algo retorciéndose dolorosamente. Una nueva recarga de adrenalina llegó a su torrente sanguíneo ―¿Krum? ¿Te escribes con el energúmeno de Krum?

―¡Dámela! ―se puso de pie, intentando arrebatarle su nota.

―No creía que caerías tan bajo, Granger. ―se propuso empezar a atacarla con palabras, mientras extendía su brazo hacia el techo alejando el papiro de ella.

―¿Yo caer bajo? No soy yo quien parece un niño estúpido en este momento. ―Draco profirió una risa sarcástica.

―Es irónico que me digas estúpido a mí cuando mantienes comunicación con un gorila.

―¡No es un gorila! ―el grito que había dado sonó más fuerte de lo que pretendía.

―Tienes razón, los gorilas son demasiado inteligentes... ―una chispa de maldad surcó los ojos del ex-mortífago ―, es un troll.

―Pues ese troll es más educado que tú. ―la cara de Hermione se arrimó peligrosamente hasta la de Malfoy, que aún en su momento de furia no notó la cercanía. Estaba rencorosa: quería mandarlo a freír espárragos por haberle hablado tan mal el martes pasado y por haber pasado de ella tantos días.

―¿Y tú me hablas de educación? Mi despertar el día de hoy te lo agradezco a ti, Granger, y a tu estúpido vociferador. ―dio un paso más, sintiendo el aliento agitado de ambos mezclándose en discordancia.

―No me hagas reír, tú que acabas de entrar a mí habitación sin tocar la puerta, Malfoy.

En un ataque de ira, el rubio lanzó la carta al suelo, sin mirar siquiera su paradero y manteniendo sus iris clavadas en los ojos de Hermione. Ni siquiera leyó la cuarta parte de lo que decía la nota, y ya le habían dado unas extrañas ganas de incinerar el trozo de pergamino frente a su remitente.

Ahí fue cuando Hermione cayó en cuenta de lo juntos que estaban, y de lo tembloroso que su cuerpo se había puesto al notarlo.

Porque la situación era la siguiente: Malfoy estaba en su cuarto, a pocos centímetros de su integridad, agitado a más no poder -aunque fuera por culpa de la furia-, _sin camiseta._

Entonces, sonrojándose, se alejó dos pasos del Slytherin, quien al ver su acción quitó su cara de irritación y se quedó inmóvil, casi sin respirar. Draco reaccionó, reparando en todo lo que había sucedido, y se sintió un completo gilipollas. Nada de lo que había pasado formaba parte de sus planes, ni de lo que esperaba de sí. En otras palabras: _¿qué-demonios-había-sido-eso?_

¿A él qué rayos le interesaba si el imbécil de Krum le enviaba cartitas amorosas a la pelo-arbusto de Granger? Por él podrían fugarse juntos que ni siquiera lo notaría. Porque no tenía que importarle... es decir, no le importaba. En lo absoluto.

Y ahí mismo, luego de pensar aquello parado frente a una enfurruñada Hermione, algo dentro de Draco hizo «clic...». De pronto sintió su amargura desaparecer, su mal humor desvanecerse, transmutando hacia la indiferencia. Empezó a mirar las mejillas sonrojadas de Granger y su cabello indómito contrastando a la luz de la mañana; notó cada una de las partículas que flotaban a su alrededor, cada una de sus femeninas respiraciones. Bajó sus ojos hasta su boca, y después un poco más, hasta encontrar sus clavículas expuestas al aire; un pantallazo de la clase de pociones que tuvieron la vez pasada rompió todo pensamiento coherente de su cabeza, fragmentándolo todo. Era la primera vez en su vida que Draco se sentía liviano, y al mismo tiempo perdido... hasta se había olvidado de por qué estaba allí adentro, con ella.

Ninguno de los dos se sentía capacitado para romper el denso silencio que se arremolinaba a su alrededor, como si quisiera asfixiarlos. Hermione quería mandar al infierno a Malfoy, y Draco, bueno... Draco estaba casi en la misma situación que ella.

Juntando valor, la chica carraspeó mientras alzaba su barbilla y cruzaba los brazos, esperando lo que seguramente vendría por parte del rubio. Y no se equivocó.

―¿Sabes qué? Al diablo, Granger.

―¿Ah sí? ―inquirió, mientras veía cómo Malfoy se dirigía hacia la puerta por la que se disponía a salir ―¡Pues al diablo tú también!

―Bien.

―¡Genial!

―¡Excelente! ―aquella fue la última palabra que dijo el Slytherin antes de voltear y atravesar el umbral, tirando de la puerta con tanta fuerza que por poco no la volvió giratoria.

―¡PERFECTO! ―Hermione tomó un cojín de su cama, y lo lanzó contra la hoja de madera dando un gruñido de frustración extrema. Malfoy era... era...

¡Malfoy era un imbécil!

Chasqueó la lengua, mordiéndose el labio con completa furia. El hurón botador había vuelto a hacer de las suyas, y le había arruinado la mañana entera. Claro, a Malfoy le importaba una mierda si era su cumpleaños... es más, era como si le pareciera mejor sacarla de sus casillas en días específicos.

Ya le parecía raro que no le hubiera molestado durante tantos días... en algún momento él iba a tener que volver a su pasatiempos liberador de estrés: fastidiarla. ¿Y qué mejor momento para hacerlo que en su cumpleaños?

Miró a su alrededor, y contempló con amargura las lechuzas y los regalos. El día soleado ya no le resultaba tan brillante.

 _«Idiota... »_ quería tomar entre sus manos el cuello de esa asquerosa serpiente y estrangularlo hasta que quedara azul. ¿A qué diablos había entrado ahí? ¿En serio Malfoy había entrado a su recámara con el fin de hacer catarsis? Sí... de él lo esperaba.

Su mente se encargó de distraerla en cuanto sintió a una de las aves acariciándole amablemente la pierna, como si quisiera llamar su atención. Una pequeña cajita estaba amarrada a su pata. Con el ceño aún fruncido, Hermione se agachó a quitársela y después darle una recompensa a la lechuza.

Decidió primero leer la tarjeta que traía encima.

" _Tal vez no los puedas ver, pero sólo con creer que están allí es suficiente. Me costó un poco cazarlos, ¡pero vale la pena si son para ti! Ayudan a espantar a los Hispkey's... podría haberte enviado un collar como el mío, pero me pareció más interesante mandarte los Numpay, que también cumplen con el mismo efecto._

 _Feliz cumpleaños Herms._

 _Postdata: Ten cuidado al abrir la caja, ¡los Numpay son muy escurridizos!_

 _Luna Lovegood."_

Hermione dejó la nota, quitándole la tapa a la caja. Rápidamente una tímida y casi imperceptible sonrisa floreció sobre sus labios: estaba vacía.

―Gracias, Luna. ―murmuró realmente agradecida, sintiendo un poco de calma después de ese terrible huracán rubio que había pasado por su vida rato atrás.

Sintiendo curiosidad por saber qué serían esos animales fantásticos para su amiga y qué efectos causaban en las personas según ella, la castaña decidió comenzar su día poniéndose de pie y empezando a juntar las cosas del suelo, dándole la orden a las lechuzas para que pudieran regresar a sus hogares. Más tarde escribiría los agradecimientos correspondientes a todos. Miró el reloj que había sobre su mesita de noche: las siete menos diez. Había sido un comienzo del día distinto... ya vería cómo le iría a medida que el tiempo fuera transcurriendo.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

―¡Hermione!

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de decir hola: los corpulentos brazos de Hagrid la envolvieron, prohibiéndole modular y, de paso, también respirar. Durante unos segundos casi creyó que el semi-gigante la partiría en dos de lo fuerte que la abrazaba. Cuando la soltó, su cara se había puesto roja.

―H-Hagrid... ―dijo sin aire.

―¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¡Ven, entra, tengo una sorpresa para ti! ―haciéndose a un lado, le dejó el paso a la chica que, ya recuperada, se dispuso a adentrarse en la cabaña del guardabosques de Hogwarts. La tibieza del aire del ambiente le obligó a quitarse el abrigo, y el aroma dulzón a chocolate le robó una sonrisa tímida. Miró a Hagrid, y enseguida notó algo extraño en su actitud: estaba inquieto. Es decir, no dejaba de ir de un lado para el otro, hablando sin parar y cambiando cosas de lugar sin sentido. Después, tomó una gran bandeja que dejó sobre la mesa y carraspeó antes de quitar el paño de cocina que reposaba sobre ésta. La cara de Hermione fue épica.

Una torta desmesuradamente grande, de chocolate y de tres pisos, adornaba la despintada mesa de madera con un contraste increíble.

―Oh, Merlín... ―murmuró en parte emocionada, en parte sorprendida... ¿cómo rayos se comería todo eso? ―.Es hermosa, se ve riquísima, no sé como agradecerte...

―Ni pienses que te la comerás tú sola.

Saltando sobre la silla como un resorte, Hermione giró el rostro a su derecha, desde donde había provenido esa voz. Entonces sus ojos volvieron a adquirir aquel viejo brillo como no lo hacían en tiempo, y las carcajadas de Hagrid no se hicieron esperar.

―¡Feliz cumpleaños, Herms!

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _ **¡Hasta aquí!**_

 _ **Ya veremos quién es el visitante sorpresa para nuestra castaña favorita en u día en el próximo capítulo... pueden dejarme su teoría en un review c: Les agradecería que dejaran alguno comentando qué les ha parecido y dándome su opinión al respecto, pues es algo que me motiva a seguir con la historia :)**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos en la próxima!**_

 _ **Mayqui, ¡cambio y fuera!**_


	11. Fría esperanza

**Harry Potter NO me pertenece ni sus personajes, es de la propiedad de J.K Rowling; a no ser si son OC's inventados, éstos inventos SI son de mi propiedad.**

 _ ***se asoma lentamente por el borde de la puerta* ¡Hola! Ejem... ¡Cuánto tiempo! Un mes.. eso creo, perdí la cuenta, no sé...**_

 _ **¡Perdonen por tanta espera! Yo sé lo que se siente... esperar una historia y que nunca actualicen :| pero ya está aquí el nuevo capítulo :33. La universidad tiene toda la culpa... y también mi falta de musas. Por suerte podría incluso decir que tengo el siguiente capítulo ya casi por la mitad, y que se viene con todo. Ya empezaremos con los bombazos para la próxima.**_

 _ **Espero les guste el capítulo, y hablando de ello... ¡SANTO-MERLIN! ¡Doce reviews! ¡DOCE JODID*S REVIEWS! Fue una locura, juro que no podría creerlo y que estaba que me trepaba por las paredes. Gracias, mil gracias a todos los que dejaron un comentario en el capítulo anterior, me hicieron sentir increíble y me dieron más ánimos para continuar con esta historia. Incluso he tenido nuevas ideas que por ahora son solo planes a futuro... pero que seguro que les traeré a fanfiction cuando vea que este fic va encaminado.**_

 _ **No les haré esperar más, como siempre... sin más para agregar, ¡disfruten de la lectura!**_

 **Capítulo XI: Fría esperanza**

Harry Potter y Ron Weasley soltaron la capa de invisibilidad dejándola olvidada en el suelo, y se lanzaron en un abrazo sobre su mejor amiga, que aún no podía entender del todo nada de lo que estaba pasando. Por inercia y pura emoción, rodeó a sus casi hermanos con sus brazos, sintiendo que el borde de sus orbes se llenaban de lágrimas de felicidad, mientras algo parecido a una risotada lacrimosa se escapaba de su garganta. Mientras los ladridos de Fang se escuchaban de fondo, un sentimiento de alegría floreció en su pecho: ya no le importaba nada.

―¡Chicos! ―casi gritó. Entretanto, los dos la soltaron con unas sonrisas gigantes en sus caras ―¡Pero cómo...! ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué no están en la excursión? ¡No saben cuánto los extrañé!

―Tranquila, no somos los profesores de Hogwarts. Una pregunta a la vez. ―la chica le dedicó a Ron una mirada de pocos amigos, aunque no pudo borrar del todo su gesto alegre.

―Qué tonto... ―se giró un poco de perfil, escondiendo de los ojos de ambos cómo se deshacía de los retazos de lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos; el único que pudo entender el gesto fue Harry, quien sonrió con nostalgia y dulzura. Se aproximó hasta ella y le frotó la mata indomable de rizos.

―Qué bien te ves, Herms, ¿acaso te has puesto algo diferente? ―comentó él, tomando asiento.

―¿Qué dices, Harry? Está igual que siem... ¡pfmp! ―un codazo en las costillas cortó la oración de Ron, que le dirigió al chico de ojos esmeralda una ojeada con poco humor.

―¿Cómo es que están aquí? Aún no respondieron a mis preguntas. ―insistió la fémina, también sentándose como el resto. Hagrid puso una taza de té para cada uno, y se dispuso a disfrutar del ambiente: amaba ver a aquellos muchachos en su casa, junto a él y tan felices.

―En realidad te hemos mentido en la correspondencia. ―confesó Ron, dándole el primer sorbo a su infusión.

―Lo cierto es que libramos ayer, y nada de lo que te dijimos luego era verdad. ―Era la primera vez que Hermione se sentía aliviada ante una mentira.

―Sí que son malvados. ―reconoció con infantilidad, relamiéndose los labios después de beber su té.

Luego de un rato charlando y de muchas risas compartidas, Hermione se dedicó a observar todo a su alrededor, queriendo grabar a fuego cada mínimo detalle de ese instante: los tonos de voz, las miradas, las carcajadas, las nuevas noticias, el humo de agua hirviente expedido de cada taza, el aroma a hogar, el brillo de los rayos de sol, las gotas de vapor escurriéndose por los cristales de las ventanas...

Los ojos de cada uno habían vuelto a tomar aquel brillo aniñado de antes, cuando eran compañeros en Hogwarts y lo único en lo que pensaban eran en las pruebas semestrales que se aproximaban. Hermione contempló a Ron, quien había crecido un par de centímetros más y se había cortado el cabello mucho más de lo normal, dejándole ver el inicio de su nuca sin dificultad. Sus pecas parecían bailar sobre su nariz cada vez que sonreía, arrugando su piel, y sus labios estaban resquebrajados por el frío.

Harry, por otra parte, traía consigo un cálido conjunto de su típica ropa puesta, con la única excepción de una voluminosa capa negra que le llegaba hasta los pies, cubriendo toda la extensión de su anatomía. Sus gafas, sucias como era de esperarse, pasaban deslizándose por el puente de su nariz, obligándolo a acomodarlas siempre que se carcajeaba. El cabello estaba igual de alborotado, y las manos inquietas.

Si bien ambos estaban sufriendo por parte de la madurez, sus costumbres de siempre se mantenían, haciendo sentir a a castaña una calidez interna. Sólo esperaba que fuera así para siempre.

Hermione se miró a sí misma, sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre la silla de la casa de Hagrid, las manos aferradas a la taza, la tímida sonrisa que se mantenía constante en su boca... y también deseó no dejarse cambiar en el futuro, en poder mantener su esencia con los años sin importar las adversidades.

―Vamos, haznos el honor. ―recitó Ron, señalando la torta intacta. El semi-gigante le alcanzó una cuchilla enorme a la muchacha, que se levantó y midió el enorme postre con gracia.

Entre los otros tres, le cantaron la canción de feliz en tu día, y después se dispusieron a servirse y comer a gusto junto a la estufa y la buena compañía.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

―Deberías hablar con Ginny.

Las palabras se quedaron flotando en el ambiente, silenciando todo lo demás. Harry Potter apretó los labios y bajó la mirada, pensando en cómo procedería con aquella sugerencia.

―Pues... de todas formas hoy voy a tener que verla sí o sí. Creo que no le gustará para nada enterarse de que vine a Hogwarts y no he pasado a verla...

―Harry, no hablo de eso. ―le interrumpió Hermione, caminando a su lado mientras contemplaba el reflejo del sol sobre el Lago Negro. Los rayos anaranjados bailaban sin ritmo sobre el agua, dándole el aspecto mágico del terreno. Una brisa helada azotó sus cuerpos, y ambos se enfundaron aún más en sus ropajes ―.Sé que no le escribes hace mucho, y que estás evitándola. No hay que ser un genio para notarlo.

―Es que... ―frenó en seco, rascándose la barbilla con indecisión.

―¿Es que?... ¿Desde cuándo te cuesta hablar conmigo? ―quiso saber ella, ahora sí mirándolo. Suspirando con un poco de reticencia, el chico desvió sus ojos hacia el atardecer.

―Es complicado. ―determinó, dibujando halos de vapor en el aire al hablar. Hermione ladeó la cabeza, queriendo que prosiguiera ―.Me refiero a que estamos lejos, y a ella aún le queda otro año más además de este que está cursando aquí en Hogwarts. Es mucho tiempo separados...

―¿Y te importa la distancia, Harry? ―inquirió, recordando las palabras de cierto hurón al respecto. Con sorpresa por su descubrimiento de estar usando el fundamento que le dio Malfoy noches atrás, titubeó antes de seguir ―¿Crees que el tiempo y la distancia tiene que interferir en su relación?

―No, en mi opinión no. ―reconoció él ―.Pero ella es más joven, y quisiera darle la libertad que se merece, la libertad de elegir...

―Harry. ―llamó la castaña, con un gesto triste ―.No le estás dando libertad de elegir nada. Ella te eligió a ti, y lo único que estás haciendo es negarle lo que en verdad quiere. ―hubo una pausa en la que el aludido agachó la cabeza, pensando ―Has tomado la decisión tú solo, sin consultarle lo que pensaba al respecto. ―se mordió el labio ―.Has sido egoísta.

―No es cierto, ¿crees que es egoísta darle la oportunidad de disfrutar de la libertad a sus anchas?

―Tú no la dejaste dar su opinión sobre la decisión que has tomado secretamente. ―repuso la leona, retomando el camino otra vez al lado de su mejor amigo, el cual se mantuvo en silencio ―¿Quieres a Ginny?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al elegido, quien abrió sus ojos más de lo normal y miró directamente a su compañera con determinación.

―Por supuesto que la quiero... y no sólo eso. ―dijo, tomando un brillo carmesí en las mejillas. Hermione asintió.

―Entonces si de verdad la quieres, no la hieras más.

Un pantallazo de una mata de cabellos rubios pasó fugazmente por la cabecita de la leona, reflexionando en que quizás Draco Malfoy después de todo tenía razón.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

―¡Harry, mira éste! ¡Aquí estoy yo!

Las exclamaciones de Ron eran audibles para todos los que estaban en los corredores del castillo, quien tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja e iba de un lado a otro con los ojos pegados a las paredes de piedra. Harry le seguía de cerca también sonriendo pero en menor grado que su amigo. Hermione iba al final junto a Luna, quien los miraba fascinada.

―Ron parece haber crecido un poco. ―comentó la rubia, retorciendo un collar entre sus dedos. La Gryffindor sonrió en respuesta, acompañando a los chicos que miraban las imágenes móviles sobre las paredes del colegio que representaban la historia de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, cortesía de Minerva para jamás olvidar lo ocurrido. Por una parte era una idea genial para las generaciones futuras, sin embargo no podía negar que, al inicio del curso, ver esos sucesos como si fuesen una película reproduciéndose una y otra vez a sus alrededores le era molesto.

Con los días se pudo acostumbrar a su presencia, casi que ignorándolos.

―¡Mira, Herms! Eres tú. ―seguido de esa oración, el pelirrojo se carcajeó. Fue el turno de Harry de reírse cuando se acercó a mirar el trazo.

―¿Qué es tan gracioso? ―quiso saber, poniendo sus ojos sobre la imagen. Un rubor intenso subió por su cuello hasta llegar a la punta de sus orejas, abochornándola. Ahí estaba ella... con el pelo exageradamente despeinado, más de lo que nunca lo había tenido.

―Yo creo que se ve bonita. ―opinó Luna, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia el final del pasillo ―¡Ginny!

El llamado petrificó notoriamente Harry, quien no se movió de su sitio de cara a la pared. Ron se perfiló y, después de contemplar a su hermana a lo lejos, la saludó con la mano y continuó con su aventura entre las imágenes. Hermione pudo ver los nervios crecientes de Ginny a distancia, pues había caído en cuenta de la presencia de el elegido en el castillo. Sin embargo, ella hizo frente a su temor y, con paso decidido, emprendió camino hasta llegar a estar de pie frente a su compañera.

―Feliz cumpleaños, amiga. ―murmuró con un ligero temblor en el cuerpo, abrazando torpemente a la aludida. Hermione sonrió con dulzura, correspondiéndole con más fuerza en un intento por darle ánimos y fuerzas.

―Gracias Ginny. ―respondió, haciendo una pausa y susurrando en su oreja a continuación―.Todo irá bien, no te preocupes.

La pelirroja asintió, separándose de la muestra de afecto y esbozando su mejor sonrisa. Se giró sobre sus propios talones, respirando hondo y cerrando momentáneamente sus ojos; al abrirlos, lo primero que contempló fue la mirada de Harry sobre ella, con un gesto indescifrable en la cara.

Luna fue la primera en hablar, con toda la inocencia del mundo.

―Vaya, creo que es tarde. Debo irme a la siguiente clase. ―comunicó, sonriendo ―.Hermione, Ron, ¿quieren acompañarme?

―Por supuesto Luna. ―concedió sin pensarlo la castaña, pasando por al lado de Ginny y de Harry para así llegar hasta Ron y agarrarlo del brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria, indicándole que ni se le ocurriera contradecirla manifestando su mejor rostro de advertencia ―¿Vamos, Ron?

―Err... sí, sí claro. ―la confusión del chico era genuina, quien pasaba sus ojos de las dos mujeres que literalmente casi se lo estaban llevando a rastras del lugar, hasta Harry y su hermana. Cuando doblaron en la primera esquina, aprovechó para saciar sus dudas ―¿Qué fue eso?... Oigan, puedo caminar sólo, gracias. ―comentó de mala gana, liberándose de ambas garras femeninas. Siguieron dando pasos rumbo a la clase de la rubia.

―Harry y Ginny necesitan un rato a solas. ―explicó de forma muy generalizada Hermione, frenando su andar al igual que sus amigos una vez encima de las escaleras mágicas.

―¿Y era necesario que casi me secuestraran? Con decírmelo hubiera bastado. ―La leona rodó los ojos.

―Es más complejo que eso, Ron.

―Además, en serio me gustaría que me acompañasen a mi próxima clase. ―intervino Luna, enredando sus dedos en su collar ―¿Se quedarán a cenar?

La pregunta, dirigida hacia a Ron, dejó el dilema atrás y trajo un nueva tema de conversación a flote mientras avanzaban por los diferentes pasillos del castillo.

―Sí, cenaremos aquí y luego volveremos a la Madriguera. ―confirmó el pelirrojo, rascándose la barbilla. Hermione se giró hacia la rubia.

―¿Te sentarías con nosotros en la mesa de Gryffindor, Luna? ―la aludida sonrió complacida.

―Por supuesto.

En cuanto dejaron a Luna en su salón, Hermione y Ron partieron camino a la sala común de Gryffindor, sitio el cual hacía tiempo que ninguno de los dos concurría; el pelirrojo por obvias razones y la castaña, bueno... por convivir en una torre apartada al ser Premio Anual. Al ingresar, tuvieron un cálido recibimiento por parte de los integrantes de la Casa, quienes los invitaron a ser partícipes de ajedrez mágico y algún que otro juego colectivo. En algunas ocasiones, se podían vislumbrar algunos de los nuevos inventos de George merodeando entre las manos del alumnado, provocando risas.

Hermione entonces, mientras miraba una partida de ajedrez entre Ron y un alumno de sexto que era conocido por ser excepcionalmente bueno en ese juego, se puso a pensar en los gemelos Weasley. En esos dos hermanos que alguna vez habían sido de lo más inseparables, en lo rebeldes y justos que fueron cuando el momento lo ameritaba, y en lo injusta que era la vida.

Sabía que el destino que había acabado con la joven vida de Fred no era el que se merecía, ni mucho menos el que se merecía su familia entera. Fred y George habían estado luchando desde el principio, en tiempos en los que la falsa paz reinaba, ayudando de alguna forma a Harry y a su séquito a progresar en contra del lado oscuro de la guerra. Hermione recordaba siempre la última vez que vio a los dos gemelos juntos, sonriendo con dureza sin parar de mover la varita para defenderse y atacar a aquellos que intentaban herir a sus amigos. Sólo había sido un segundo... un segundo en el que ella creyó que todo iría excelente, que al finalizar ese momento histórico se reunirían todos y lo festejarían. Juntos.

Por ende, cuando supo que Fred Weasley había sido víctima de un _Bombarda_ _Máxima_ que ni siquiera había sido dirigida hacia él, algo se rompió. De todo lo que le resultaba conocido, la castaña sabía que el gemelo se había llevado consigo una gran parte de la felicidad y la alegría de una gran familia, dejando un rastro de vacío y frialdad en muchas vidas. Y no sólo hablaba por los Weasley... pues tenía que incluir a Harry e incluirse a ella.

Ya era normal ver a George con ojeras y sin interés por arreglarse. Aunque de alguna forma él había sabido afrontarlo de la mejor forma, más que su madre incluso, sacando fuerzas de algún sitio que nadie sabía, era bastante obvio que George jamás sería el mismo de siempre.

Nadie sería el mismo de siempre.

La tarde se fue entre risas, idas y vueltas. La castaña se sentía alegre de tener el cabello agitado y las mejillas rosadas de tanto sonreír y parlotear junto con Ron. Para cuando tomaron asiento en la mesa del Gran Comedor, una sensación de absoluta paz paz se alojó en su pecho, haciéndole entender que, después de una tragedia ocurrida, siempre existía aquella pequeña chispa de luz... esa luz que se intensificaba cuando Harry y Ginny se sonrojaban al mirarse a los ojos sin aflojar el agarre de sus dedos entrelazados; que se intensificaba cuando Ron hacía algún chiste tonto con la boca llena de comida. Hermione sabía que aún estaban esos baches, esos obstáculos casi insuperables... que aún era muy pronto para sentir completa felicidad -aunque sospechaba ni ella ni ninguna de las personas que sufrieron estragos en la Guerra podrían sentirla-; mas a veces, en instantes como ese, tenía esperanza.

Sin ser consciente de sus movimientos, transportó sus ojos hacia la mesa de Slytherin buscando cierta cabellera platinada, sin éxito. Se quedó pasmada en cuanto supo sus intenciones... ¿por qué estaba pensando en Malfoy, _otra vez_?

―Señorita Granger.

La aludida, junto con sus amigos, se giró sobre el asiento hallándose con Minerva McGonagall de pie.

―Directora, ¿ocurre algo? ―inquirió, extrañada de que la mujer se acercara a hablar en la cena. La profesora saludó con una sonrisa a Harry y a Ron, haciendo una pausa antes de responder.

―No, sólo he venido a transmitirle un comunicado. La realidad es que prefería dárselo al señor Malfoy pero debido a que no se sabe su paradero actual, me he acercado hasta usted. ―explicó ―.Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños.

―Gracias. ―se apresuró en agradecer, con una pequeña sonrisa ―¿De qué se trata?

La directora se inclinó un poco hacia la chica, carraspeando.

―El día de mañana llegará un nuevo profesor al colegio, y me serían de ayuda los Premios Anuales si se encargaran de llevarlo a recorrer el castillo... ―se detuvo, arrugando el entrecejo ―, el no ha estado aquí jamás y tiene mucho por aprender. Y cuando digo mucho, en verdad me refiero a _mucho_.

Hermione empezó a mover los engranajes de su cerebro... ¿un profesor nuevo? Hasta donde ella tenía entendido no había ninguna vacante, o ningún llamado a puestos. Quiso seguir pensando en esa duda pero la mirada expectante de la antigua profesora de Transformaciones la trajo de nuevo a tierra firme.

―Por supuesto que lo llevaremos a conocer Hogwarts. ―confirmó, otra vez enviando sus orbes hacia la mesa de los Slytherin. Un escalofrío bajó por su espalda al chocar con un par de ojos fundidos en plata, de complexión fría y dura. Casi sin respirar, la castaña apartó sus iris de aquella serpiente venenosa.

 _Eso fue extraño._

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sus párpados, temblorosos, se despegaron de a poco, dándole una visión borrosa a Draco del dosel de su cama. La única luz que le dejaba ver los objetos a su alrededor, era la del reflejo de la luna que se infiltraba por los cristales de su ventana empañada del frío; de esa forma, todo tenía un aspecto fantasmagórico, como si la luz grisácea le quitara la vida a lo vivo y le diera vida a lo que no la tenía.

Frunció el ceño, pensando en que era extraño que se hubiera despertado a mitad de la noche; si mal no recordaba, él había ingerido una poción para dormir sin sueños, lo que lo dejaría descansar hasta el día próximo. Tanteó debajo de su almohada, buscando su varita -dejar su varita allí mientras intentaba dormir, era una costumbre que se había apropiado de él en tiempos de guerra y que no podía quitarse-.

― _Lumos._ ―la esfera luminosa se quedó en la punta de su varita, encandilando momentáneamente al rubio. Con ayuda del encantamiento, encontró el reloj que se hallaba encima de su mesa de noche: las tres de la madrugada.

Un bostezo se escapó de sus labios, haciéndole notar lo seca que tenía la boca. Se frotó el cabello de la frente, sintiéndolo más largo de lo acostumbrado... tenía que cortárselo pronto. Así fue que se halló frente a su marca tenebrosa, que parecía una mancha de tinta sobre la piel de su antebrazo. Con el tiempo, había ido borrándose el borde de su figura, haciéndola ver más desgastada y antigua de lo que en realidad era.

Era la primera cosa de su cuerpo que agradecía a Merlín que permaneciera desperfecta.

Decidió que sería mejor bajar hasta el baño para refrescarse un poco y beber agua antes de volver a quedarse dormido. Sentía una sensación desagradable aflorando en el pecho, de la cual estaba cien por ciento seguro de que era por culpa de alguna pesadilla que, por suerte, no lograba recordar. Se deshizo de las sábanas, y emprendió camino hacia la sala común de la torre.

Apenas salió de su cuarto, un sentimiento incómodo impactó contra la superficie de su integridad, erizándole la piel: todo estaba más oscuro de lo normal. Empezando a ponerse nervioso, apretó su varita en un puño, la cual había puesto entre la piel de su cadera y el elástico de su pantalón pijama. Un sudor frío empezó a emerger de entre sus poros, crispándolo más, y su pulso se aceleró. Cuando llegó a bajar la mayoría de los escalones que lo llevarían hasta la sala, notó que por primera vez en lo que iba del año la estufa estaba apagada.

Y allí fue cuando le oyó.

Su sistema se detuvo durante una fracción de segundo, paralizándolo de la impresión. El sollozo que había escuchado se quedó plasmado en su memoria de manera permanente, como si su cabeza lo reprodujera una y otra vez para inquietarlo todavía a un nivel más alto. Eso, igual, no era lo peor... lo peor es que el sabía de quién era ese lamento solitario.

Suponiendo lo peor, se precipitó a través de los últimos escalones, llegando al recibidor con la varita hacia adelante.

Una silueta se hallaba de cara a uno de los grandes ventanales de la estancia, con las cortinas corridas para permitir el pasaje de la luz azulada de la luna. Hermione permanecía inmóvil, con un sencillo camisón vistiéndole el cuerpo y con el cabello hecho un desastre.

Draco bajó su arma despacio, observando con suma sorpresa los movimientos espasmódicos que daban los hombros de la Premio Anual. Otro sollozo, más fuerte que el anterior, confirmó aún más su lamento.

Totalmente confundido, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Draco Malfoy no tenía ni la más pálida idea de cómo proceder.

Entonces se detuvo, y las manos de la leona se dirigieron hacia su cara, limpiándose los restos de las lágrimas que seguramente había estado derramado. Un carraspeo forzado se dejó oír por toda la sala, como si ella quisiera volver a tomar el control de sus emociones, y suspiró para recuperar fuerzas. El Slytherin la observaba con curiosidad: así era entonces cómo Granger se mostraba tan fuerte e irrompible ante todos... descargando sus frustraciones a solas.

No supo cuándo, pero había regresado su varita hacia el elástico de su pantalón, y también había dado un par de pasos inseguros hasta su compañera de torre. Sin embargo, la distancia que los separaba aún era bastante considerable.

Sin previo aviso, Hermione se giró sobre sus propios talones, dispuesta a irse a dormir. Nunca se imaginó que se encontraría de lleno con nadie más ni nadie menos que Draco Malfoy.

―¿Malfoy?

La espina dorsal del aludido sufrió un temblor nada saludable apenas escuchó su apellido saliendo de los labios de la castaña, quien puso un gesto sorpresivo y hasta casi asustado. Hermione estaba realmente descolocada: ¿qué hacía despierto a las dos y media de la madrugada... y encima allí? Una pregunta más preocupante se incrustó en su mente: ¿cuánto tiempo llevaba de pie a sus espaldas?...

Apretó con fuerza el objeto con el que había secado sus lágrimas momentos atrás, queriendo desaparecerlo. Draco, por su parte, bajó su mirada hasta el puño de la leona, que envolvía casi celosamente un artilugio que él enseguida descubrió qué era. Y fue su turno para abrir los ojos sorprendido.

Aquel pañuelo... hacía un par de semanas que había perdido el paradero de su pañuelo de seda. Lo que nunca se hubiera imaginado es que sería Granger quien lo tenía bajo su poder. Pero, ¿cómo era posible? ¿Cuándo es que podría ella habérselo quedado?

 _«El accidente con el tintero, y la estúpida ave de Weasley...»_

Rememoró lo sucedido esa misma mañana, cuando entró en su habitación sin permiso y le fastidió como siempre hacía. Sin embargo, él sabía que esa vez había algo distinto... una sensación que no le permitía disfrutar del todo el cabreo de Hermione. Casi bufó al recordar la correspondencia del búlgaro, sintiendo que la sangre le bullía en las venas como si tuviera ganas de arrancarle los ojos a alguien.

Apartó la mirada confundido otra vez, preguntándose por qué rayos no se había largado al demonio de ahí en cuanto la vio llorando. Porque no le importaba que ella sufriera, por él que llorara hasta secarse.

―¿Pesadillas?

La pregunta sonó de la forma más patética, saliendo desde lo más profundo de su garganta sin pedir permiso y sin siquiera avisar. Apretó los puños fuertemente para no sucumbir ante el deseo de morderse la lengua y después tragársela... ¿por qué diablos le había dicho eso? ¿Sólo para sacar conversación alguna de esa situación? ¿O porque de verdad quería saber si había teniendo pesadillas?

Hermione bajó sus ojos, fijándolos en el suelo de madera como si allí se encontrara la cosa más interesante del universo. En un gesto inocente, se rascó nerviosamente el antebrazo con sus cortísimas uñas mordisqueadas.

―No... bueno no exactamente. ―reconoció, con la voz cansada y rota. Tragó saliva presa de la incomodidad: en realidad debería haber ignorado al imbécil que estaba parado frente a ella a una buena distancia, haciéndole pagar por todo lo que le hizo pasar los últimos días y las constantes actitudes infantiles que había manejado. Bueno, no es que esperara que Malfoy se comportara como una persona normal, y menos con ella... pero por un instante, sólo por un ínfimo segundo, había pensado alguna vez que él podría evolucionar a algo mejor y más ameno. Que por lo menos podían tener una convivencia tranquila.

―¿Acaso a Pomfrey se le volvieron a terminar las pociones para dormir sin soñar? ―inquirió, cruzándose de brazos con su mejor gesto de indiferencia.

―No Malfoy, aún tengo.

―¿Y entonces? ―sabía que estaba yendo muy lejos, y que si hubiera estado en el lugar de Granger, a él le hubiera fastidiado que le hicieran tantas preguntas. Aguantó la respiración, esperando pullas.

―Sólo son... recuerdos.

Esa confesión casi forzosa, trajo a la mente del rubio algunas memorias que había dejado en el olvido hacía algunos días... memorias en las que Hermione mantenía una charla con la lunática en los pasillos del castillo de camino al comedor luego de la primera reunión de Prefectos y Premios Anuales del año.

 _«No... no me recuerdan»_

Con que eso era... Granger sentía pena por la ausencia de sus progenitores. Claro que sí, es decir, era su cumpleaños y ella había recibido saludos de todos y hasta incluso la visita de sus tontos amigos, lo único que faltaba para completar la perfección de ese día era la compañía de sus padres.

Aunque bueno, no tenía mucha idea de lo que había ocurrido con ellos -ni que le importara-. Sin embargo no podía negar que, poniéndose en sus zapatos, si a él le faltara su madre se sentiría realmente mal por ello.

Que su padre se fuera al infierno... la única que valía la pena de verdad, era su madre.

Incómodo por la dirección que habían tomado sus reflexiones, se limitó a asentir quedamente y a apoyar su cuerpo contra la fría pared de piedra, sin descruzar los brazos. Se sintió otra vez molesto por la forma en que la relación con Granger estaba cambiando.

 _«¿Relación?...»_

Hermione, que estaba experimentando casi lo mismo que el rubio -sólo que reprochándose por haber hablado de más y exteriorizado sus emociones delante de él-, se abrazó a sí misma presa del frío, rehuyendo la idea de mirar al único compañero que tenía en la torre.

 _«Él no tiene ni idea»_ pensó, mordiéndose el labio de frustración _«Malfoy tendrá sus instantes... buenos... pero no dejará de ser el mismo gilipollas de toda la vida»_

Tomó la decisión de finalizar el primer encuentro tranquilo después de tantos días, y emprendió camino hacia su habitación frotándose los brazos para dispar las bajas temperaturas. Estaba por pisar el primer escalón cuando su voz la frenó en seco.

―Una vez me dijeron... ―murmuró, en un tono tan bajo que a la castaña le costó un poco comprenderlo. Draco, por su parte, estaba sufriendo una lucha interna muy grande, en la que su orgullo y su sensatez le estaban gritando que no siguiera hablando y cerrara la puta boca ―, que no siempre se puede huir del pasado. ―Levantó la cabeza, aún de espaldas a Granger y sin tener idea de sus expresiones ―.Pero que hay una forma de poder sobrellevar aquello que nos aterra, y es creando un futuro con cosas del pasado que siempre nos dio felicidad.

Se giró sobre sí mismo, dando con los ojos miel de la Gryffindor y se quedó inmóvil, apretando los puños con fuerza... se sentía el tipo más blandengue de la historia. Mas ese pensamiento se esfumó como ceniza al viento en cuanto un brillo conocido para él apareció en las iris de Hermione, recordándole que a lo mejor no era tan sucia y horripilante... que se veía más agradable cuando estaba bien.

Suspiró, por primera vez sin alarmarse al pensar esas cosas.

 _«Granger es... agradable a la vista...»_

Ya resignándose a que su ego se había terminado de desintegrar, caminó hasta el primer piso, encerrándose en su habitación y dejando a una impactada Hermione sola en las escaleras, con los ojos tremendamente abiertos y los labios separados un centímetro.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _ **¡Hasta aquí! Nada más ni nada menos que nueve páginas, un nuevo récord xD.**_

 _ **Agradecimientos a:**_

 _ **Lizzet (¡bienvenida! Gracias por decirme lo que piensas); PaolaLissete (¡bienvenida!); Maryel Tonks; kooks sc glez (¡bienvenida!); Doristarazona; topodelfuturo26 (¡gracias por nunca faltarme, amiga!); Alejandra Diaz (¡bienvenida! Muchas gracias por el comentario); Micaela Malfoy (¡bienvenida!); Carmen (¡bienvenida! Gracias por comentar); Caroone; ladynikiza (¡bienvenida!); Erick . Moony.**_

 _ **¡Gracias a todos de nuevo! Nos veremos en la próxima.**_

 _ **Mayqui, ¡cambio y fuera!**_


	12. Fría realidad

**Harry Potter NO me pertenece ni sus personajes, es de la propiedad de J.K Rowling; a no ser si son OC's inventados, éstos inventos SI son de mi propiedad al igual que la ideología de esta historia.**

 _ **¡Feliz, feliz navidad y año nuevo!**_

 _ **Sí, los saludo ahora porque debe ser muy improbable que actualice antes de las fiestas xD. Ahh sí... una realidad de muy mal gusto, ¿no?**_

 _ **Los saludo desde un muy caluroso Uruguay, en donde sentarte a escribir en tu computadora obsoleta sin aire acondicionado y con un examen muy importante para dar en quince días es toda una hazaña. Da igual, ya pasé a segundo de la universidad de Medicina, así que me merezco mi descanso :3**_

 _ **Les traigo, en esta ocasión, un capítulo que disfruté bastante de escribir pero en el que también sufrí bloqueos y bastantes pausas dramáticas... no estoy en mi mejor momento con mis musas si me sincero.**_

 _ **Lo bueno es que logré terminar con este capítulo, que no me conformó del todo... pero que ustedes se merecían.**_

 _ **Por cierto: para todos aquellos que lean fics de Teen Titans, he escrito un one shot que participa en un reto navideño. Cualquiera que guste, puede pasarse por mi perfil y fijarse :) espero sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **No voy a alargar más esta introducción, sin más para agregar... ¡disfruten de la lectura!**_

 **Capítulo XII: Fría realidad**

Un estornudo resonó con estrépito en la estancia, sacando de sus ensoñaciones a Draco Malfoy, el cual sostenía entre sus blancas manos un tomo de quinientas amarillentas y resquebrajadas hojas. El ejemplar estaba cubierto por una coraza dura de cuero desgastado, y en su portada rezaba el título _«101 maneras de hacer que tu caldero se destaque»._ Quitó sus ojos del libro para posarlos en el origen del estruendo, que se volvía a repetir otra vez.

La melena de Hermione se sacudía con gracia cada vez que ella volvía a estornudar, de espaldas al Slytherin que contemplaba la escena con una ceja arqueada. La castaña pareció reponerse de la tanda del resfriado y centrarse otra vez en su trabajo, por ende tomó otra vez la pluma del tintero que descansaba sobre el escritorio de roble frente al cual ella se hallaba sentada, y regresó a garabatear casi con furia sobre el papiro de ahora dos metros de largo.

Draco volvió su atención a su libro, uniendo cada palabra que iba leyendo para así formar una oración coherente en su mente.

 _«... y para evitar que el veneno de escorpión se adhiera a las paredes, es fundamental cubrir la superficie con grasa derretida de...»_

―¡aahhHHCHISS!

No era ni la primera, ni la segunda, ni la tercera vez que el rubio era regresado abruptamente a la realidad por culpa de la Gryffindor que en ese momento compartía la sala común de los Premios Anuales con él. Cerró con fuerza el libro y lo dejó encima de la mesita ratona que había en el centro frente al sofá en donde reposaba, y tomó asiento más erguido, pasándose una mano por el pelo en un gesto frustrado.

―Granger, ¿podrías dejar de..

―¡AHHCHISSS! ―ante la interrupción, Draco cerró sus ojos y susurró una tanda de improperios ―... ¡ahhCHISS!

Esperó unos momentos, y cuando estuvo seguro de que ella no seguiría estornudando como una posesa, carraspeó para hacerse oír aún más.

―Iba a decir, Granger, ¿podrías dejar de infestar toda la torre? ―la aludida se giró sobre la silla, encarándolo mientras pasaba un pañuelo de papel por su roja e hinchada nariz, sonando los fluidos que le impedían respirar. Draco por poco saca la lengua en un gesto asqueado.

―Cállate, _Madfoy_. ―murmuró con voz ronca y nasal, para después atragantarse en la última sílaba de su apellido y comenzar a toser ruidosamente.

―Sé que te es imposible intentar ser femenina, pero por favor, al menos cúbrete la boca. ―dijo, como quien no quiere la cosa, mirándose las uñas con un coro de las tosidas incesantes de la leona de fondo.

―¡Vete a la _mielda_!

―¿A la qué? ―preguntó con una sonrisa cómica, aprovechándose de la situación de la muchacha para divertirse y haciéndole enfadar. Hermione rodó los ojos y le dio la espalda, intentando concentrarse en su trabajo de Runas; por su parte, Draco negó con la cabeza, y después notó que todavía seguía sonriendo.

Era una sorpresa, y no porque fuese Hermione Granger quien le diera gracia -que ella estuviera desgraciada era comiquísimo, y podría serlo más si se ubicaran en otras épocas pasadas de sus vidas-; sino por el simple hecho de eso... de que sonreía. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no sonreía con la verdad, sin malas intenciones. Bah, hacía mucho que no sonreía si se sinceraba.

―¿Por qué no tomas una poción para desaparecer los síntomas del resfriado? ―quiso saber con indiferencia, haciendo de cuenta que volvía a retomar su lectura.

Hermione curvó unos milímetros sus labios hacia arriba, dejando de escribir momentáneamente... se sentía extrañamente bien volver a estar de tregua con el hurón de Malfoy. Esa tregua en la que ambos sólo tenían discusiones banales y con propósitos sarcásticos, para no hacer tan tediosa la convivencia.

― _Pomfdey_ no tiene más. ―le dijo volteando nuevamente hacia su dirección, sólo que ahora sin su gesto huraño ―.Ha habido una _dracha_ de _dresfiados_ por el cambio climático y se quedó sin ingredientes.

―Qué extraño. ―repuso él, rodando los ojos con toda la ironía del mundo ―.Empieza hacérsele costumbre quedarse sin pociones para el alumnado.

Fue turno de Hermione para fruncir el ceño.

―No _cdeo_ que lo haga de gusto, _Madfoy_.

Draco dejó su tomo a un lado sobre los almohadones del sofá, y tomó impulso para ponerse en pie. Acto seguido, se encaminó escaleras arriba. La castaña interpretó aquello como el fin de su interacción, por lo que negando con la cabeza se puso manos a la obra con su informe, el cual aún tenía cosas para corregir.

Transcurrieron unos minutos antes de que el silencio se viera importunado.

―Estás de broma si crees que estarás por la torre pretendiendo contagiarme tus pestes, Granger.

Sus palabras habían sonado tan cerca de su rostro, que la chica incluso pudo percibir el aliento cálido rozando su oreja como si de cuchillas se tratasen. No sabía si había sido impresión suya, pero juraba que Malfoy había arrastrado más de lo normal la lengua para hablar y que su voz se había convertido en un susurro silbante.

Sin poder mantener bajo control las reacciones de su anatomía, sintió que un calor para nada saludable atentó contra la piel de su cuerpo entero, naciendo desde su bajo vientre y subiendo por su torso hasta llegar a la punta de sus orejas.

Se había sonrojado.

Y ella sabía por qué se había sonrojado... porque esa sensación de proximidad le había gustado.

 _«Oh, no...»_

Lentamente y casi con miedo de estar cometiendo una locura, su cabeza se inclinó hacia el sitio de donde provino su voz, aguantando el aire en sus pulmones. Para cuando sus ojos dieron con las iris grises del muchacho, su corazón inició una aceleración en sus pálpitos de forma más que abrupta. No se veían igual que siempre, no; parecían ser más claras, como plata fundida, ardiente y brillante. Transparentes... esa era la palabra perfecta para describirlas, cuando por lo general siempre se podían advertir carentes de emociones y poco expresivas. En ese caso, Malfoy transmitía todo lo contrario con tan sólo mirarla, con su cara de póker pero con sus ojos reluciendo de emoción.

Supuso que nunca se había fijado en esos detalles antes por culpa del comportamiento que había mantenido él durante toda su vida para con ella y sus amigos. La personalidad del Slytherin había opacado muchísimas cosas que Hermione poco a poco había empezado a descubrir con el transcurso de su convivencia actual que, si bien muchísimas veces tenía sus tropezones -y grandes caídas-, se había vuelto amena y casi que incluso tolerable.

El rubio, por otra parte, se hallaba en el otro extremo del abismo, contemplando con fascinación las mejillas ardientes de la leona, sus salvajes cabellos sueltos y sus pupilas casi llorosas por culpa del resfriado. Aquella respingona e irritada nariz, y las pecas que danzaban sobre la piel de su cara cada vez que sus expresiones faciales cambiaban... más que nada cuando sonreía. Draco entonces se preguntó cómo era posible que alguna vez pudo disfrutar de hacerla sufrir, de querer herirla y de desear verla llorar, sólo por capricho de que se sintiera débil ante él.

Por primera vez en su vida, decidió ignorar la voz de su razón y seguir explorando aquel terreno absolutamente desconocido para él... para ambos. Bajó la vista hasta culminar en sus rosados labios, los cuales se hallaban resecos y entreabiertos por una pequeña ranura de la cual escapaba un halo ínfimo de aire, y se atrevió a regresar hasta sus pupilas, con la respiración pesada y un extraño cosquilleo instalándose en las palmas de sus manos _: quería tocarla..._

Sin embargo, no podía moverse. Era como si algo muy dentro de él, sus ideales, lo cuidaran de cometer cualquier tontería, como la que estaba deseando hacer en ese mismísimo instante. Apretó sus manos en dos puños, y arrugó su boca del desespero... todo era mucho más complicado de lo que parecía.

Es decir, ¿qué diablos ocurría con él? ¿Estaba enloqueciendo o qué?

―Ten. ―murmuró, alejándose de buena forma y evitando volver a dirigirle la mirada. Hermione salió de su estupor para parpadear impactada, como si estuviera despertando de un ensueño, e hizo a un lado las miles de preguntas que se habían empezado a acumular en su mente para fijar su vista en la pequeña botellita que Malfoy extendía hacia ella con su blanca mano de forma desinteresada.

―¿Qué... es? ―su voz había sonado algo más aguda de lo común. Intentó pensar en otras cosas para no sucumbir ante el sonrojo por segunda vez. Se reprochó a sí misma, ¡estaba actuando como una niñita!

―Para la gripe, Granger, ¿para qué más sino? ―comunicó, cruzándose de brazos ―.Es un verdadero problema que Pomfrey siempre acabe sus reservas de pociones y deje a medio castillo compadeciendo...

―¿De _dómde_ la has sacado? ―interrumpió la castaña, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Cómo era posible que el hurón siempre tenía todo lo que ella necesitaba en cuanto a pociones? Allí había algo que ella desconocía.

―¿De nuevo este tema? Bebe y calla. ―dijo en respuesta él, rodando los ojos. Corrió una silla que se ubicaba a una distancia prudente al lado de su compañera de torre, y tomó asiento. Contempló a Hermione mientras se tomaba su tiempo para abrir el frasco, olisquear el contenido y, acto seguido, beberlo en pocos tragos. Arqueó una ceja, ¿se creía que iba a envenenarla o qué?

― _Gdacias_... ―murmuró la leona, alcanzándole la botellita ahora vacía. Malfoy se limitó a encogerse de hombros, a medida que sentía que el dolor de su garganta iba desapareciendo y que sus fosas nasales de pronto empezaban a desinflamarse. Inspiró hondo, disfrutando del oxígeno ―Respecto a la situación de Pomfrey, creo que se debe a la cantidad de alumnos que han ingresado a cursar este año. Recuerda que además de las últimas siete generaciones que se han visto involucradas durante la guerra, este año se integró una nueva generación de estudiantes, por lo que debe ser más difícil.

―¿Esa es tu explicación? Estamos en el Mundo Mágico, Granger, _mágico._ ―repitió ―.Cosas así deberían ser solucionadas en movimientos de varitas.

―Pomfrey es una sola persona que brinda su asistencia en un castillo con más de seiscientos magos. ―expuso ella, disfrutando de poder volver a hablar con normalidad ―.Y ahora mismo ni siquiera sé hasta qué punto se habrá elevado esa cifra.

Hubo una pausa, en la que ambas mentes maquinaban con respecto al tema tratado. Un suspiro escapó de los labios del blondo.

―Es algo que debe ser resuelto. Hablamos de un servicio importante, no de la repartidora de golosinas del expreso. ―determinó Draco, golpeteando los dedos en la superficie de la mesa. Si hubiera estado mirando, habría notado la aparición de la sonrisa que empezó a crecer de a poco en la boca de Hermione.

―Concuerdo absolutamente, Malfoy. ―carraspeó un poco, jugueteando con la pluma que rato antes había estado utilizando para escribir ―.Creo que es digno de ser planteado en la dirección.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron más de lo común, denotando su sorpresa.

―Tienes razón. ―concedió, inclinando la cabeza ―¿Cuándo puedes hacerlo?

―¿Yo? ―inquirió la chica, ahora siendo su turno de separar sus párpados ―.Te recuerdo que no soy la única Premio Anual en el colegio.

―Ya quisieras. ―comentó con infantilidad él, sonriendo ante la idea de Hermione proponiendo a la directora la extensión de la talla de los uniformes femeninos.

―Además, no es algo que debe hacerse sin una base sólida... se necesitan argumentos, y una posible solución al problema. ―Esperó a que el muchacho respondiera, sin embargo el aludido se cruzó de brazos en silencio ―¿Y bien?

―Granger, que hayamos llegado a la conclusión de que el servicio de enfermería de Hogwarts se encuentra en estado deplorable, no significa que me molestaré en ir a hablar con la vieja McGonagall para defender a los desvalidos ni que me pondré a repartir volantes en los pasillos.

La inicial emoción que había aflorado en el interior de Hermione, fue desintegrada en cuestión de un instante. Su sonrisa desapareció de sus labios; bueno, ya estaba siendo demasiado raro que Malfoy se hubiera puesto a pensar como un verdadero Premio Anual... tenía la esperanza de que ambos pudieran trabajar juntos incluso.

Menuda tontería... otra vez. Siempre esperando más de lo que terminaba recibiendo.

Por ende, fue que resopló el aire que había estado conteniendo y se giró de nuevo hacia su trabajo. Al ver ese gesto, Draco olvidó su reticencia e hizo algo que jamás creyó que iba a hacer.

―Merlín querido... ― se pasó la mano por la cara, apretando los dientes ―.Granger, ¿podrías mirarme un instante?

―Te oigo perfectamente.

―Pero quiero que me mires.

―¿Eso quieres, Malfoy? ¿Que te mire? Cualquiera podría malinterpretar eso. ―Él se extrañó de que ella fuera capaz de decirle algo así, y estuvo tentado en iniciar un juego que los llevaría indudablemente a un tema de charla en el que la castaña no era nada habilidosa. Mas sacudió su cabeza, apartando esas ideas... por ahora.

―Ya deja de hacer berrinches, eres un jodido Premio Anual.

Y como si fuesen las palabras mágicas, Hermione se giró enteramente hacia él, dedicándole una mirada de enfado digna de una leona.

―Exacto, y no sólo yo, tú también lo eres. Entérate de una vez por todas, eres un _jodido_ Premio Anual. ―El príncipe de las serpientes tomó aire en un intento por adquirir fuerza de voluntad.

―Vale, ya lo pillo, estás cabreada y es por lo que dije. Realmente admiro y me pregunto cómo es que te toleraron durante tantos años Potty y el zanahorio. ―al ver la cara nada amistosa que la Gryffindor le dedicó, se apresuró a hablar ―.No me apetece relacionarme en nada que tenga que ver con este puto castillo, Granger, ¿lo entiendes? Quiero irme de aquí sin que nadie haya notado mi presencia, y cuanto más rápido y fácil se termine el año, mejor para mí y para todos.

Esa confesión la tomó desprevenida, ya que se esperaba una excusa simple o una mentira poco creíble. Pero la realidad, era que Malfoy le estaba contando que detestaba estar estudiando ahí, por más de que fuese su último año en el colegio. En parte, sentía que lograba comprenderlo... ya que ella y sus amigos no habían sido los únicos que habían atravesado la Guerra Mágica. Relajando sus músculos, se entretuvo mirándose las uñas.

―Yo podría ayudarte... ―murmuró, casi sin ser comprendida ―, sólo a exponerlo en dirección. Deberás pensar en algo que pueda servir como posible desenlace para ello, ¿entiendes?

Draco chasqueó la lengua: no quería hacer aquello. Mas no iba a tener escapatoria, no con Hermione Granger bajo su inquisidora custodia. Dio un suspiro final digno de una obra de teatro, y cerró los ojos.

―Muy bien, tú ganas.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Draco se frotó las manos, acercándoselas hacia el rostro para soplar un halo de vapor en ellas. El calor atravesó la tela de sus guantes, reconfortándolo durante unos míseros segundos en los que sus dedos recuperaron un poco su sensibilidad. Justo después de ello, chasqueó la lengua.

 _«Qué idiota...»_ pensó, arrugando los labios. Sacó su varita de uno de los bolsillos de su tapado, y la agito sobre sí mismo; el frío de los jardines de Hogwarts desapareció al instante para él.

Incluso luego de dos meses desde su estadía en Azkaban, todavía habían veces en las que olvidaba que tenía su varita consigo y que podía hacer uso de ella cuanto quisiera -siempre y cuando fuese con responsabilidad-. Un escalofrío atentó contra su anatomía, y no por el frío: las memorias que tenía de la prisión mágica eran aterradoras, y lo serían durante el resto de su vida hasta el fin de sus días. Era una etapa de su existencia que lo marcó significativamente, así como Voldemort lo hizo con su piel al tatuarle la marca tenebrosa. Estar en Azkaban, implicaba no saber si era de día o si era de noche, qué hora era, cuántos días pasaron, si había dormido mucho o poco, si faltaba para salir a ser juzgado o no. Representaba vivir atentado contra el frío y la amenaza de los dementores acechando derredor, helándole los huesos, arrancándole el pequeño atisbo de esperanza que a veces sentía cuando deseaba recibir su sentencia.

―¡Hey, Malfoy!

El llamado detuvo sus cavilaciones y también su andar por los terrenos. Giró sobre sí mismo, hallándose con un rostro que no esperaba ver dirigiéndose hacia él en mucho tiempo. Corría con torpeza, casi tropezando con todos los tapados que llevaba encima y con el pelo alborotado por el viento, las mejillas sonrosadas por el esfuerzo.

―El invierno se acerca, ¿eh? ―comentó la fémina una vez que frenó ante su integridad, llevando con sus dedos un mechón de cabello hasta colocarlo detrás de su oreja. Unas arrugas tensas se situaban con debilidad a los costados de la comisura de sus labios, indicándole a Draco que Daphne Greengrass no estaba nada tranquila.

―¿Qué has venido a pedirme, Daphne? ―no se molestó en dar rodeos. Cuando vio que ella inclinó la cabeza de tal forma que su pelo cubrió sus ojos, y que se mordió el labio casi tiritando, su semblante áspero y de rechazo se ablandó casi en un diez por ciento.

―Solo... necesito hablar con alguien. ―murmuró la Slytherin, tan avergonzada como si hubiera confesado un secreto bochornoso. El rubio no pudo entender hasta que entró en análisis de lenguaje corporal.

A veces, entre serpientes, no hacía falta hablar demasiado para comprender... pero aquella vez las palabras decían más que ninguna otra cosa.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Diablos, ¿dónde estaba Malfoy?

Había estado perdiendo su tiempo buscándolo en casi todos los rincones del castillo, rezando por girar en una de las esquinas y visualizar su cabellera albina. Pero no. Él parecía haber sido tragado por la tierra misma.

Hermione había olvidado algo muy importante que iba a ocurrir en menos de veinte minutos, cuando se iniciara la cena de esa noche: la llegada de un nuevo profesor a Hogwarts. Aunque no sabía quién era, ni tampoco qué asignatura impartiría. Tampoco sabía por qué llegaba después de que el curso ya había iniciado... habían muchas preguntas por responder, que obviamente lograría saciar una vez que pudiera.

Sólo necesitaba al energúmeno de Malfoy para que la acompañara a darle la bienvenida al nuevo mago.

De todas formas, si se sinceraba consigo misma, parte de la culpa de su problema actual era meramente suya. Debió recordar antes en comunicarle al Slytherin sobre el acontecimiento.

 _«Hermione, últimamente estás en la luna...»_ se recriminó, negando con la cabeza. Rememoró la conversación de esa mañana, y su amabilidad en darle aquella poción para borrar sus síntomas del fatal resfriado que había atentado contra ella: las temperaturas del castillo y los jardines la estaban aniquilando. No era la primera vez que le ocurría... pero sí era la primera vez que Madame Pomfrey no tenía con qué aliviar su malestar.

Se preguntó por milésima vez, cómo era que Malfoy conseguía fabricar diversas pociones sin problema alguno. De seguro tenía contacto con algún distribuidor de ingredientes que le enviaba las cosas necesarias para poder realizarlas él mismo. Se mordió el labio: Malfoy era excelente en el campo de pociones... más que ella, se atrevía a pensar. Estaba claro que él lo hacía todo por hobbie, o quizás para ocupar su mente y hacer a un lado pensamientos tormentosos... quien sabe.

Sonrió un poco al pensar en la sonrisa que muy pocas veces el rubio enunciaba en su presencia gracias a ella... el hurón no era tan maldito como lo imaginaba a principio de año. Un poco descabellado, amargado y pedante, mas conservaba cierto aire de aceptabilidad frente a su convivencia junto a ella. Y eso era digno de valorar.

Negaba con la cabeza en el mismísimo momento que encontró la figura de Draco Malfoy recostado contra una de las paredes del próximo pasillo, con el gesto calmo y el atisbo suave de una ínfima sonrisa aflorando en la comisura de sus labios. Sin embargo, lo que la hizo frenar en seco, fue vislumbrar que no estaba solo.

Daphne Greengrass tenía un libro viejo entre sus manos, aferrándolo como si fuera una tabla salvavidas para ella, y no parpadeaba mientras que veloces y bajas palabras salían de su boca cual metralleta -un arma muggle-. Los ojos de la fémina mantenían un brillo especial, trasladándose desde las iris grises y perezosas del muchacho hasta la culminante colina de sus pálidos labios medio sonrientes. Desde ese ángulo, la mujer de cabellos dorados no podía verla... ver sus manos ásperas y manchadas de tinta crispándose, ver su gesto de sorpresa transmutando hacia el leve enojo.

La castaña no tenía idea de por qué un creciente enfado se fue explayando por todo su cuerpo, erizando su piel y haciéndole fruncir la boca; ni tampoco podía explicar qué motivo la llevó a sonrojarse hasta la punta de las orejas en cuanto Draco descubrió su presencia en aquel solitario lugar, siendo ella la impar.

Se sentía incapaz de pronunciar las palabras que había estado planificando en su búsqueda. Greengrass seguía hablando sin respirar absolutamente ajena al choque de miradas que Draco y Hermione estaban generando, y la Gryffindor supo que debía irse cuando él regresó sus ojos hasta la rubia, como si jamás hubiera visto a la leona.

Cuando Hermione se alejó prudentemente a pasos silenciosos de la escena, se obligó a callar todas las preguntas que nacieron desde lo más profundo de su ser en cuanto a lo que había visto. No tenía tiempo para tonterías.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

―Hermione, ¿ocurre algo?

La pregunta de Ginevra la sacó de sus cavilaciones... esas cavilaciones que minutos atrás había prometido no analizar. Es que rayos, no podía ignorarlo del todo... ¡¿por qué el idiota del hurón aún no estaba sentado en su mesa de ridículas serpientes? ¡Sólo necesitaba que él estuviese allí para recibir con la educación y formalidad que correspondía al nuevo profesor!

Tampoco podía dejar de recordarse que Greengrass era otra ausencia en la mesa Slytherin. Bueno, no era un detalle nada importante... aunque seguramente explicaba por qué el muchacho no aparecía por ningún sitio. Estúpido Malfoy y su irresponsabilidad, no podía creer que momentos atrás había pensado que él estaba creciendo como persona. Tonterías.

―No Ginny, ¿por qué lo dices? ―inquirió con toda la naturalidad que pudo, dejando de juguetear con los cubiertos que se encontraban sobre la mesa a la espera de que la comida se sirviese. De igual forma no tenía hambre. Por respuesta, la Weasley frunció el ceño.

―Cuando estás enojada, aparecen dos arrugas sobre la comisura de tus labios. ―comentó como quien habla del clima su amiga, encogiéndose de hombros ―¿Vas a seguir mintiendo o prefieres hablarlo?

―No es... nada importante. ―un escozor tibio subió hasta la punta de sus orejas, avergonzada consigo misma: si Ginny supiera que ella había sentido... malestar al ver a Malfoy con otra chica...

Momento... ¿qué?

El color de sus mejillas se triplicó, y agradeció a Merlín que la pelirroja no estaba mirándola en esos instantes. No iba a seguir analizando más nada... cada vez las cosas se ponían peor en su mente.

 _Joder, joder, joder..._

―¿Y entonces qué es?

―Me he olvidado de hacer algo como Premio Anual... ya sabes, yo odio cometer errores. ―En parte eso era cierto, así que no podía sentirse mal por haber evadido tan descaradamente la realidad. Carraspeó, en un intento por pasar página.

―¿Y Malfoy?

Por poco Hermione no lanzó el tenedor por los aires en un movimiento brusco e inesperado. Se giró hacia su amiga con los ojos muy abiertos, tanto que a la hermana menor de los Weasley le entró la sensación de la duda.

―¿Cómo voy a saber dónde está? ¿Por qué crees que puedo saberlo? ―la castaña se frenó, reprendiéndose a sí misma. Respiró hondo con disimulo al ver el semblante desencajado de Ginny, que había entreabierto sus labios.

―Me refería a que si él también se había olvidado del encargo que tú olvidaste. ―se explicó, arqueando una ceja ―¿Pasó algo con Malfoy? Estás ra...

―¡Bienvenidos, estudiantes y profesores, a otra cena en Hogwarts!

Se hizo el silencio inmediato luego de que Minerva McGonagall se parara delante del estrado, con los brazos extendidos y el rostro impasible. Decidió continuar ―.Como todos saben, estamos a casi un mes desde el inicio de clases, así que aún habrán comunicados que transmitir y dudas que aclarar.

El discurso se extendió hasta cinco minutos, en donde se tuvieron en cuenta diversos planteamientos en dirección y sobre los docentes del castillo. Todo se mantuvo normal, hasta ciertas palabras que captó la atención de muchos y despertaron de su ensueño de aburrimiento a otros.

―El profesor Flitwick dejará vacante el puesto de Educación Musical, debido a que la cantidad de ingreso de alumnos este año ha sido más de la acostumbrada y las clases se han vuelto algo más pesadas para todos. ―se oyeron varias quejas disfrazadas con murmullos ―.Por ende, esta noche recibiremos en Hogwarts a un nuevo profesor que ocupará el cargo. Un profesor que, además, tiene un excelente conocimiento sobre la cultura muggle y con ello dará inicio a una nueva era de enseñanza para nosotros. Porque debemos afianzar lazos con aquellos que muchas veces juzgamos, y ganar consciencia sobre su cultura. ―todos se quedaron a la espera, expectantes y con los ojos bien atentos ―.Vamos a darle una cálida bienvenida con un fuerte aplauso al señor Derek Grickson.

En ese momento, mientras las palmas de todos los presentes resonaban en cada rincón del gran comedor, Hermione se quedó boquiabierta al ver entrar a aquel muchacho de la tienda de música que Malfoy había desmayado a propósito para ocultar el hecho de que ellos eran magos. El mismo, traía su característico estilo punk para vestir cuando ingresó hasta la mesa de los profesores, haciendo sonar las cadenas de sus pantalones y su chaqueta de cuero. Una sonrisa gigante se dibujaba debajo de sus piercings, y sus ojos chocolate brillaban con emoción.

Ella no era la única igual de sorprendida, pues parado al lado de las puertas del comedor, Draco Malfoy luchaba por no dejar caer sus ojos de sus órbitas.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _ **Apuesto a que varios ya se esperaban esto, ¿no es así? Pero de igual manera me emociona traer a la vida a uno de mis OC's más queridos: Derek. Espero no salga muy Mary Sue, aunque Derek en esta historia tiene un trasfondo muy sombrío en relación al Mundo Mágico... pronto sabrán mis queridos lectores, y eso sí que es algo que no esperarán.**_

 _ **Por otro lado, Hermione comienza a sentir cosas raras consigo misma y, como es de esperar, en un inicio no querrá repasar nada de lo que sucede. Pero no le llevará mucho sucumbir, como ya sabemos ;). La aparición de Greengrass va a ser de gran impacto para futuro, y no sólo para su reciente interés por charlar con Malfoy, ¿de qué creen ustedes que ella quería hablar?**_

 _ **Creo que los dejo por aquí, lamento la demora, las musas andan realmente mal y como meta, para evitar esto, he decidido ir actualizando mis historias una a una y por orden.**_

 _ **Miles de gracias por los reviews, que siempre son bien recibidos y que amo muchísimo... adoro leerlos, y saber que a ustedes les agrada lo que sale de esta torpe cabecita: ladynikiza; Maryel Tonks; Micaela Malfoy; Brujhah (¡bienvenida!); Doristarazona; LeahZg (¡bienvenida! Muchas gracias por tus palabras, fueron hermosas); DamaNegra90 (¡bienvenida!)**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos en la próxima!**_

 _ **Mayqui, ¡cambio y fuera!**_


End file.
